Problemática Vida Mágica
by Ine Neko
Summary: El mundo desconoce de la magia, o al menos eso la mayoría de ustedes cree. Cuando eres una criatura mágica conviviendo con humanos, los problemas pueden incrementarse grandemente si tienes que convivir en la sociedad con todos y a la vez guardar lo mas posible las apariencias. Con Luz y oscuridad de dos mundos, quien dijo que no es problemática una vida Mágica? AU, pronto Nalu.
1. Historia 1 Conociendo a la familia

**Hola.**

 **Esta historia, contraria a hermanos, sigue siendo AU, algo OOC y claramente mas especial para mi. No pensaba publicarla, pero es casi una necesidad.**

 **Espero les guste.**

 **Fairy Tail es de Hiro Mashima. Esta historia... mía.**

* * *

 **.**

Historia 1: Conociendo a la familia

.

Julio- muchos años atrás…

La carpa del circo comenzaba a ser arrasada por el viento mientras que decenas de hombres se concentraban en salvarla, tirando de las sogas a la vez que se llamaban los unos a otros con clamor y molestia. Uno de ellos, que llevaba una pequeña lámpara, daba órdenes sin moverse de su refugio contra el agua y el viento entre las jaulas donde encerraban a las "bestias" estrellas del lugar.

-SUJETEN ESA SOGA! ¡Si perdemos esta tendremos que esperar otro mes para reponerla! -grito el maestro de ceremonias con furor poco después de la caída de un rayo. Unos sollozos se hicieron escuchar en cuanto alzo la voz, haciendo que mirase enojado la jaula a su lado. -Ya para de llorar mocosa insufrible! -volvió a gritar dándole un golpe a los barrotes haciéndolos sonar y que la criatura soltase un gritito.

-No le hable así a Wendy-chan-le regaño una voz desde la oscura caja al otro lado. -Sabe que le asustan los truenos!

-A mí no me vengas a hablar de esa forma, sirenita!-comento alzando la linterna para poder ver el tanque donde tenían encerrada a la peli azul.-Si no quieres ser castigada de nuevo mejor cierra la boca.-ella lo miro amenazante con sus azulados ojos pero no dijo nada, haciéndolo sonreír con suficiencia.-Así es como deben ser las bestias: dóciles, no como ese estúpido amigo tuyo.-argumento señalando una jaula algo más alejada, en la que la única forma de ver su interior era una micro ventana colocada en la puerta.

-Natsu-san solo… solo nos defendió de esos chicos raros…-dijo la otra niña con voz amortiguada.

-Raros? - rio el maestro de ceremonias al escucharla. -Ustedes son los raros, fenómenos de la naturaleza. Están más allá de las cosas extrañas-indico mirándola con burla. -Por qué creen que sus pequeños traseros están en mi circo? No creo que haya otro en el mundo que tenga fenómenos como ustedes. Son la mejor de las atracciones.

-NO SOMOS FENOMENOS MONO CILINDRERO! -Se escuchó venir de la jaula sellada, llamando la atención del hombre. El tipo se acercó, metió una mano en la ventana y saco el extremo de una cadena, jalándola con fuerza. Adentro se escuchó un quejido sofocado. -Suelta... Eso…

-Muestra más respeto Reptil. -amenazo el sujeto jalando más la cadena.-Agradece que después de tu estupidez de la tarde aun tengas esas cosas en tu espalda.-Un grito atrás llamo la atención del hombre, haciendo que se voltease justo a tiempo para ver que la carpa ahora si era llevada por el viento. Dejo la cadena y a la criatura adentro tosiendo, y se fue con sus hombres, gritando improperios por el accidente, dejando solas las jaulas. El silencio reino un rato entre las jaulas hasta que se escucho un ligero caminar y una mano infantil se agarro al barrote de la jaula del medio.

-Natsu-san…-llamo con algo de temor.-Natsu-san, está bien?-no obtuvo respuesta por varios minutos, logrando que se preocupara, hasta que escucho una leve explosión proveniente del cuarto de al lado, seguido rápidamente por el sonido de cadenas chocando con metal y contra el suelo.-Natsu-san?

-Que sucede Wendy-chan?-llamo una voz en la caja de al lado. Llamando la atención de la niña.

-Natsu-san no me contesta y creo que escuche algo en "La Caja"…-menciono volviendo a mirar hacia el lugar, encontrándose con un par de ojos verde amárelo con pupilas verticales mirándola fijamente, casi brillando en la oscuridad. La niña estuvo a punto de gritar, pero se cubrió la boca.

-Wendy-chan? Wendy, estas bien?-llamo la otra niña preocupada.

-Esta bien, creo que la asuste un poco…-contesto el dueño de los ojos claros moviéndose para quedar más cerca de la mencionada.

-Natsu-kun? Como llegaste ahí?-interrogo sospechosa. El chico suspiro y alzo las manos para tocar los barrotes de la jaula de Wendy, levantando un ligero sonido metálico.-Que fue eso? Como escapaste? Por que tienes esa mochila?

-Eso no importa mucho…-inquirió el chico mientras se concentraba y los barrotes comenzaban a tener un ligero color rojo que se iba intensificando. -Agarren lo que puedan. Vamos a escapar.

-Que?-dijeron las dos niñas a la vez. El chico sonrió y comenzó a doblar los barrotes con algo de esfuerzo.

-Estaba… pensando… que… si esto… empeora… podemos…-Natsu se detuvo para tomar aliento antes de proseguir- morir por ese mono.

-Pero si nos descubren…-comento Wendy asustada.

-Esta tormenta esta de nuestra parte. No nos escuchan y no creo que nos presten atención hasta que recuperen esa tienda.-aclaro el chico finalmente abriendo un hueco lo suficientemente grande como para que la niña pasase.-Vamos Wendy.-la pequeña peli azul lo miro y después asintió. Busco algo entre las tablas de su celda y tras meterlo en una bolsita se dispuso a pasar por el hueco cuidando de no tocar el aun incandescente metal. Un rayo cayó asustándola y haciendo que perdiese el equilibrio, pero el chico la atrapo antes que cayese.-Eh, Cuidado! El lugar esta resbaloso.

-Gracias Natsu-san!-agradeció la pequeña tocando la húmeda tierra a la vez que la lluvia la empapaba por completo.-Ahora vamos por Juvia no?

-Juvia cree que es mejor si la dejan aquí.-aclaro la mencionada mirando como su barrera no solo era la jaula, sino también el tanque de vidrio donde estaba encerrada.

-No digas eso. -la callo Natsu molesto. -Oh te vienes con nosotros o te vienes con nosotros.

-Pero…

-No se preocupe Juvia-san.-aclaro la pequeña peli azul con una sonrisa aunque desde su altura ni siquiera podía ver dentro de la jaula.-Nosotros la sacaremos de ahí.

-Y si tanto te preocupa porque no tratas de tirar el coso ese desde adentro? -interrogo Natsu sacudiéndose un poco.-Nosotros te ayudaremos en cuanto haga algo con los barrotes. Vale?-los dos niños se miraron a la cara, topándose los ojos ligeramente verdes con los azul profundo de ella a pesar de la oscuridad. Juvia asintió.-Yosh! Wendy tu nos avisas de cualquier movimiento.

-Esta bien-acepto colocándose en una esquina desde donde podía ver todo y nadie la veía a ella. Natsu y Juvia volvieron a mirarse antes de asentir y comenzar a trabajar. El chico comenzó a hacer lo mismo que hizo con la otra celda, solo que esta vez se notaba más lento en ello, mientras tanto la peli azul comenzaba a mover el agua dentro del tanque para que este se meciera, tras notar que la parte de arriba, aunque tapada y con una nula separación del techo, podía ser removida.

-Chicos ya están colocando la carpa…-comento la niña haciendo que se detuviesen. AL rato suspiro- Tranquilos, se les fue una soga.-Los otros dos reanudaron sus labores con algo más de prisa. Justo cuando el chico lograba hacer que las barras de la jaula se doblasen lo suficiente el tanque de la muchacha cayo, haciendo que el agua en su interior se regase por la jaula.

-Juvia!-llamo Natsu entrando con cuidado para ayudarla sin lastimarse. La chica lo miro desde su prisión y entre ambos comenzaron a tirar de la tapa metálica que impedía a la chica salir. Entre las patadas de la niña y la fuerza del peli rosa lograron abrir un espacio. -Bien, ya falta poco.

-Chicos ya están terminando. -llamo Wendy mirándolos asustada. Juvia miro a Natsu con resignación

-Deberían…

-Apártate Juvia.-comento el chico colocándose en una posición donde podía darle a la tapa sin dañarla a ella. La peli azul asintió y lo vio inhalar profundamente antes de lanzar una bocanada de fuego contra la tapa, iluminándolos levemente y logrando que el metal se retirase en mayor medida. -Bien, solo un poco más…

-Que fue eso?

-Rayos…-acepto el peli rosa notando que había llamado mucho la atención. Juvia lo miro y después a la reja a medio caer. Concentrándose alzo la mano contra la reja y un algo fuerte chorro de agua se estrelló contra ella, haciendo que terminase de caer. Natsu la miro y sonrió.-Bien hecho Juvia.

-Vámonos de Aquí, Natsu-san-comento mientras salía, siendo ayudada por el chico. La chica agarro lo que parecía una cartera vieja que estaba en una de las tablas y justo cuando ambos pusieron un pie afuera Wendy se acerco con el pelo pegado a la cara y asustada.

-Vienen para acá!-comentó a punto de llorar. Natsu la miro y luego a Juvia, desviando su mirada al bosque de atrás. Lo evaluó un rato…

-SE ESCAPAN!-Ese grito lo alerto y se dio por decidido.

-De prisa-comento Natsu cargando a la niña y tirando de la mano de Juvia hacia la única vía de escape. Los tres iban por el bosque cuando escucharon un gran revuelo a sus espaldas, seguramente porque estaban persiguiéndolos. Aun con ello apresuraron el paso metiéndose entre arbustos, arboles, hierbas, sin fijarse mucho hasta que tuvieron una gran ventaja y ni así pararon de correr. Aunque tuvieron que detenerse cuando ante ellos la tierra desapareció, mostrando que estaban en la cima de lo que parecía una pendiente muy aguda y elevada.

-No hay salida…-observo Juvia mirando hacia abajo sin acercarse al borde.

-Debemos buscar otra ruta. -comento Natsu dándose la vuelta, pero viendo unas luces a lo lejos, pero lo suficientemente cerca.-Rayos…-Un movimiento a su espalda y se le vino una idea, loca pero idea.-Tal vez…pueda llevarlas…

-Tus alas siguen lastimadas.-comento Juvia mirándolas con tristeza.

-Pero podría volar por un tiempo.-acepto el chico bajando a Wendy.-O eso espero.

-Tu puedes Natsu-san!-apoyo la pequeña niña inconsciente del peligro que ello traía. Natsu le sonrió y miro a Juvia mientras le entregaba la mochila. La peli azul suspiro y, aceptando el objeto, se apartó un poco con Wendy. Natsu respiro profundamente abriendo ligeramente sus hasta ahora cerradas alas a la vez que se cubría por un creciente y brillante fuego. Unos segundos después el fuego creció y desapareció, mostrando ante las niñas a un dragón rojo de casi un metro y tanto de alto batiendo sus alas con fuerza. El dragón las miro con ojos conocidos y señalo a su espalda, cosa que ambas entendieron. Justo cuando Juvia termino de montar a Wendy y comenzaba a subirse una luz los ilumino.

-El chico cambio! Te dije que le cortaras las alas.

-Nadie creía que es un hibrido dragón si no las tuviera.

-Que no escapen! -llamo el maestro de ceremonias logrando que el dragón rugiese en su dirección mientras Juvia se terminaba de subir. Justo cuando el peso de la niña cayo en su espalda el dragón se movió hacia la caída.

-Sr. Viento por favor ayúdenos un poco.-comentó Wendy abrazándose a las cálidas escamas del dragón. Juvia la miro y luego la abrazo con fuerza justo cuando el dragón se tiraba y abría las alas para agarrar vuelo. La caída se detuvo y en su lugar se vieron elevándose sobre el suelo con fuerza, con el viento a su favor. Aunque eso no impidió que se escuchen disparos mientras se alejaban y los quejidos del dragón al tratar de evadirlos.

-Los encontrare y les hare pagar por esto!-fue lo último que escucharon a la lejanía. La lluvia comenzó a disminuir a medida que se alejaban de lo que había sido su "hogar" por años, su cautiverio. Las dos niñas alzaron la cabeza tras unos diez minutos de vuelo y tras ver atrás de ellas solo unos árboles sonrieron y se abrazaron.

-Natsu-san lo logramos! -festejo la niña pero no obtuvo respuesta del dragón.-Natsu-san?- Juvia miro al dragón y vio que comenzaba a descender rápidamente…. Como si no pudiese mantenerse en el aire… Lo siguiente que supieron todos fue como la copa de los árboles se acercó vertiginosamente a la vez que cerraban los ojos para no ver cómo iba a ser el impacto. EL dragón trato de maniobrar entre las ramas sin muchos resultados, solo logrando que los tres se separaran al impactar con el suelo levemente protegido por la vegetación.

-Ite…-comento Juvia levantándose y agradeciendo ser en parte de agua. A su lado escucho un leve revoloteo y miro como Wendy se elevó casi flotando antes de mirarla con duda.-Estas bien?-la niña asintió.-Juvia está bien también…

-Y Natsu-san?-las dos miraron hacia donde estaba el chico, ya vuelto a la normalidad frotándose la cabeza mientras se levantaba del matorral que fue su colchón.-Natsu-san!-las dos se acercaron y lo ayudaron a sentarse.-Estas bien?

-Recuérdenme no volver a hacer eso.-comento con una sonrisa de disculpa mientras se trataba de poner en pie.-Ay!-se quejó llevándose una mano al hombro.

-Que sucede?-interrogo Juvia ayudándolo. El chico se miró la espalda, notando de inmediato como esa ala lucia algo más caída que la otra.

-Creo que me quebré un ala…-comento tratando de tocarla con su cola, pero se detuvo.-Y la cola…Au...-termino agarrándola con cariño.

-Deberíamos buscar un lugar donde revisar a Natsu-kun.-comento Juvia mirando alrededor.

-Ahí hay una cueva.-señalo Wendy el lugar. Parecía que habían caído al lado de un cerro, en la base del cual podían ver una especie de cueva algo oscura por la noche.- Eso sirve?

-Bien hecho Wendy- celebro Natsu mientras Juvia le ayudaba a acercarse. La cueva se veía enorme, pero en cuanto el chico encendió su mano en fuego notaron que no lo era tanto. Veinticinco minutos después la luz era dada por una pequeña hoguera mientras entre Wendy y Juvia trataban de que el joven dragón se quedara quieto.

Aprovechemos este breve momento para tener una clara idea de cómo se ven nuestros personajes. Juvia, algo más grande que Natsu, tenía el cabello azulado y los ojos de un tono más oscuro, como se ve el mar calmado en la noche. Su piel es algo pálida excepto en unas extrañas aletas que tiene en el antebrazo, que, aunque son de un azul escamoso adoptan a veces un color perlado de acuerdo a la luz que le dé. Sus orejas son como aletas también y de un tono azulado, sus manos casi normales tienen como un pliego de piel en la base de sus dedos que le dan una apariencia algo palmeada. Lo único que tiene puesto es un algo corto y haraposo vestido, aunque casi pareciese que alguien había abierto una bolsa de comida para que tomara esa apariencia. A pesar de ese detalle era palpable su belleza, a pesar de tener entre siete y nueve años

Wendy en general tenía una apariencia más normal, exceptuando por las puntiagudas orejas que se asomaban entre su corto cabello azulado, de un tono un poco más oscuro que el de Juvia. También destacaban en su apariencia cuatro pequeñas alas a su espalda, las cuales apenas eran de la mitad de su tamaño. Eran transparentes y delgadas, como las de una libélula, y en la punta de estas, adquirían un tono celeste poco notable. Sus ojos chocolates estaban cargados de una inocencia inextinguible que contrarrestaba con un traje similar al de Juvia, solo que menos sucio. Parecía tener entre cuatro y seis, siendo la menor del grupo

En último Lugar… el chico Dragón. Parecía ser un poco menor que Juvia y de los tres era más que obvio quien poseía una apariencia menos normal. Sin contar el hecho de que tenía un puntiagudo cabello rosado, dos medianos y algo curvos cuernos se veían en lo alto de su cabeza donde también se apreciaba su carencia de orejas, y lo que más recalcaba de su figura era el par de alas de más de la mitad de su tamaño que tenía en la espalda: Alas como de murciélago de un ligeramente opaco color rojo, que terminaban en la parte más alta con una pequeña pero filosa garra. La piel de estas estaba ligeramente curtida, pero aparte de eso no estaban mal. También era notable la algo larga cola palmeada en la punta que Natsu movía de un lado a otro inconscientemente. Su vestido era casi como el de las chicas, solo que él tenía un pantalón corto debajo en las mismas condiciones.

-ITTE! Cuidado con eso! -se quejo alejando su ala de la mano de la peli azul mayor, quien solo frunció el ceño.

-Natsu-kun, Juvia debe inmovilizar el ala para que se mejore.-observo mostrándole la liana que tenía en la mano y dos palos de madera algo gruesos pero ligeros.

-Pero duele mucho!-aseguro el chico con lagrimitas en los ojos.

-Natsu-kun se ha dislocado el ala, es obvio que va a doler.-comentó la chica volviendo a sujetársela.-Por favor estate quieto un rato mas.-el peli rosa la miro molesto pero se dejó ser. Ella sonrió satisfecha y comenzó a "vendarla" con la liana, logrando que se mantuviese quieta con los palos. Natsu se la paso quejándose y apretando los dientes hasta que todo termino.-Listo.

-Siento no poder ayudar mucho.-comento Wendy bajando la mirada, pero una cola vendada la obligo a alzarla, encontrándose con dos sonrisas para ella.

-No te preocupes por eso, además si no nos ayudas con el viento hubiésemos tardado mas en huir.-comento Natsu sonriendo.

-En serio?-interrogo sorprendida. Los dos asintieron, haciéndola reír. Los tres se sentaron alrededor del fuego y se miraron unos a otros. Se hizo silencio por unos minutos.

-Y…-comenzó a decir Juvia abrazándose a si misma.-Ahora que vamos a hacer?

-No nos vamos a separar verdad?-inquirió Wendy de repente asustada.

-No lo haremos. -dijeron los mayores a la vez para después verse divertidos. Natsu se reacomodo, poniendo un gesto incomodo al moverse.

-Deberíamos alejarnos de esta área, tal vez… ir a otro país.-comento mirando el techo de la cueva.-Pero será complicado…- por el rabillo del ojo vio a Wendy tratando de esconder un bostezo.

-Pensemos eso en la mañana-comento Juvia con una sonrisa tierna. -Durmamos un rato, ha sido un día pesado.-Wendy asintió y se puso de pie.

-Puedo dormir con ustedes?-interrogo mirándolos con unos ojos tiernos, que junto a sus alas bajas le dio un toque indubitable de ternura. Los dos mayores asintieron. Natsu hizo ademan de levantarse, pero Juvia le gano. EL chico negó con la cabeza y se acostó de lado con cuidado. Wendy se colocó al lado del chico y miro a Juvia, quien se acostó al otro lado dejando a la pequeña en el medio. Natsu sin moverse uso su cola para apagar el fuego. -Buenas Noches chicos!

-Buenas Noches-contesto Juvia abrazándola con cariño para que no tuviese frio, aunque… bueno…

-Hmm…-aseguro Natsu estirando su ala buena para que los cubriera a los tres un poco. Wendy se acurruco y cayo rendida de inmediato. La ultima en dormirse fue Juvia pensando que, después de tanto tiempo, podían volver a dormir en paz.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado. Gracias por leer.**

 **Por favor, dejenme su comentario de ella.**

 **Nos vemos**


	2. Historia 2 El Heroe Dragón

**Hola! Soy Neko y decidí subir un nuevo capitulo por que sí. Espero les guste.**

 **Fairy Tail es de Hiro Mashima, la historia, Mía.**

* * *

Historia 2. El Héroe Dragón

.

La luz del sol que entraba a la cueva fue el principal motivo porque Juvia se despertase. La niña se removió un poco incomoda y de repente se levantó asustada mirando alrededor con los ojos abiertos y llenos de temor. Un movimiento a su lado le permitió ver como Natsu retraía su recién ignorada ala y se hacía un ovillo más pequeño con su cola. Juvia tardo dos segundos en recordar lo sucedido el día de ayer, lo que la hizo sonreír… Al menos hasta que un segundo después se dio cuenta que faltaba alguien.

-Natsu-kun… Natsu…-comenzó a llamar zarandeando al niño, quien solo la ignoro y sin querer aparto su mano golpeándola con la cola, molestándola.-Juvia lo siente pero tiene que hacer esto.-comento la peli azul procediendo a halar con algo de fuerza el ala herida del muchacho. Efectivo: Natsu se despertó de inmediato apartando su mano de un manotazo y agarrándose el ala con cuidado. Cuando el chico se dio cuenta de la situación miro a Juvia con cara de pocos amigos.

-Eso duele, sabes?

-Wendy-chan no está en la cueva.-aclaro la chica sin rodeos. Natsu miro alrededor confirmándolo y se puso en pie con rapidez a la vez que se ponía a olfatear el lugar. El chico se fue a la entrada de la cueva y siguió olfateando como perro, seguido de la chica.-Cree que…

-Esta por aquí.-la corto mirando un punto entre los arboles.-Vamos! –Los dos echaron a correr guiados por el dragón, continuando así por un rato hasta un pequeño riachuelo, donde los dos no evitaron dar un suspiro de alivio y sorpresa. Wendy, moviendo graciosamente sus alas y orejas estaba dentro del riachuelo mirando fijamente algo en su interior.

-Te tengo… Te tengo…-y se tiro por completo al agua para agarrar un pececito que había allí, el cual se escurrió entre sus manos. La niña se levantó triste y mojada.-No es justo…-Natsu y Juvia se miraron antes de reír por lo bajo, para no herir a la niña.

-Wendy, que haces?-pregunto Natsu acercándose, con una sonrisa a lo anterior. La mencionada dio un brinco y se volteo a verlo para después sonreír.

-Buenos Días Natsu-san! Juvia-san!-los saludo como solo ella sabía. Natsu la miro con cariño: A pesar de las malas experiencias, por decir menos, que habían vivido en ese sitio, aun esa niña brillaba por su inocente alegría. -Estoy pescando el desayuno!-añadió Wendy haciendo que los mayores alzasen una ceja.

-Tu no comes carne Wendy.-le recordó Natsu con obviedad, haciendo que se sonrojara y se pusiera a jugar con su…vestido, algo apenada.

-Es que estaba buscando el desayuno para ustedes porque ya había encontrado el mío…-dijo mirando hacia un lado del riachuelo donde había una hoja grande con algunas bayas y frutos pequeños. Juvia sonrió, sabiendo que a la menor no le gustaba el tema.

-Gracias Wendy-chan…-La niña sonrió a lo grande.-Te ayudo?

-Si! -Natsu sonrió y se puso a olfatear de nuevo hasta encontrar algo.

-Creo que huelo unas manzanas por allá.-comento señalando el lugar con la cabeza.-Quieren que traiga algunas?

-No estaría mal.-aceptaron las dos. Natsu asintió con una ligera risa y echo a correr por donde había dicho, moviendo la cola divertido. Quince minutos después los tres estaban comiendo dentro de la cueva. Wendy se había puesto golosa con las manzanas y Juvia agradecía a Natsu el haber calentado el pescado, aunque quedo levemente carbonizado, mientras que el chico se limpiaba los dientes con una de sus garras.

-Ah! Hace tiempo que no comía tan bien. -acepto sobándose la barriga contento. Cuando los tres hubieron terminado se sentaron en torno a las cosas que se habían llevado consigo para ver que harían a continuación.-Y que opinan de lo que dije anoche?

-Juvia está de acuerdo con Natsu-san, lo mejor es alejarse de esta área.-comento la peli azul con firmeza, pero después miro afuera algo asustada.-Además podrían estar buscándonos…Debe ser rápido -Natsu se cruzó de brazos.

-Tienes razón… y tampoco podemos huir por aire si nos encuentran.-comento moviendo su ala buena con molestia.-Mmm…-luego miro las bolsas.-Que tanto hay ahí?

-No sabe que hay en la mochila?-interrogo Wendy ladeando la cabeza. Natsu negó.

-Cuando me libere de las cadenas y Salí de la jaula la vi debajo de una cosa para que no se mojara y como me pareció útil tener una solo la agarre… Además.-comento mirándola con calma y media sonrisa.-Me la pude poner a pesar de las alas… Y creo que eso es un logro.

-Por qué no revisamos entonces?-comento Juvia mirándola con desconfianza. Natsu asintió y se acercó para abrirla. Tampoco es que fuera muy grande, solo tenía dos bolsillos y un lateral para poner una botella; de un color entre rojo oscuro y marrón, ya sea porque así era o por el sucio. El chico dragón abrió los bolsillos y le dio la vuelta para dejar caer su contenido.

-Veamos… Una soga… Una cosa grande de tela… Que es esto? -comento mirando una cosa plateada que tras manosearla un rato saco un cuchillo, logrando que el chico lo dejase caer del susto.-WOW!

-Tira eso Natsu-san…-comentó Wendy algo asustada. Natsu miro el objeto fijamente y tras un rato negó.-Por qué no? Es peligroso!

-Podría ser útil… Pero tenemos que tener cuidado.-acepto mientras lo agarraba, cerraba y colocaba al lado de la soga.- Ahora… Que es esto? -Comento mirando otro coso plateado.

-Creo que es una linterna. -contesto Juvia poco antes de que el chico apretase el botón y se quedase casi ciego. Wendy rio cuando Natsu se puso a quejarse de esa cosa y la coloco con lo útil con claro fastidio. -También hay una taza, un plato y creo que esto es una cuchara.

-Para que nos va a servir eso? Siempre hemos comido con las manos. -comento Natsu mirando las cosas con desconfianza.

-No se… Mejor nos lo quedamos.

-Chicos que es esto?-comento Wendy con dos cosas en la mano: na cantimplora y una brújula.

-Esto es para almacenar agua se le llama cantimplora y… creo que una vez vi al Dueño usar una para ubicarse después de un problema con ese aparato raro… es una brújula…-puntualizo Juvia mirando el objeto con desconfianza.-La cosa roja señala el norte siempre… o eso creo.

-Ok, ya sabemos que hay aquí…-acepto Natsu metiendo todo de nuevo.- Y que traen ustedes?- interrogo con una sonrisa. Juvia abrió su bolsa revelando un cepillo, una cinta celeste, un tenedor y un viejo collar con la cinta rota, tampoco es que cupiese mucho en el bolsito de lado de la niña.

-Es lo único que Juvia pudo recuperar… Juvia lo siente. -comento cabizbaja.

-No te preocupes. ¿Y tú, Wendy?

-Yo tengo esto!-sonrió mostrándoles unas vendas viejas, un tarrito vacío, un par de frituras, una cosa azul desconocida y… una billetera. Natsu la agarro curioso. -Un día se le cayó a un señor frente a mi jaula… Quise devolvérsela, pero ya se había ido. Un pajarito me la acerco…

-No está mal.-comento el chico abriéndola y encantando algunas cosas verdes y de plástico, además de varias monedas.-Creo que es… dinero…

-Cuanto habrá allí…

-No tengo idea.

-Está mal?-interrogo Wendy cabizbaja. Natsu negó con la cabeza, peor Juvia fue quien hablo.

-Nunca está de más tener algo de esto… Puede servirnos alguna vez.-comento para después mirar afuera, donde el sol hacia brillar el bosque.- Juvia cree que deberíamos llenar la cantimplora con agua y el tarrito con algunas bayas para el camino… Seguimos el riachuelo desde lejos por cualquier cosa.

-Bien! Nos vamos?-pregunto Wendy poniéndose en pie. Los dos mayores asintieron y tras recoger todas sus cosas y dar un último vistazo, abandonaron la cueva. Siguieron su plan por dos días con pocas molestias a pesar de solo descansar en la noche, pero a la mañana del tercer día se encontraron con una situación no muy agradable… -Que paso con el riachuelo?

-Tal vez… solo se formó por la lluvia de ese día. Fue una gran tormenta…-comento Natsu inspeccionando el ligero correr de agua que iba siendo poco a poco absorbido por la tierra con seriedad y luego mirar a Juvia preocupado.-Cuanta agua nos queda?

-Ayer antes de dormir Juvia lleno la cantimplora lo más que pudo… Me parecía que el riachuelo se había encogido.-comento la chica apenada mirando con pesar el leve rastro del mismo. Natsu la miro fijamente y luego al cielo completamente despejado. Ella se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro sano.-No se preocupe, Natsu-kun. Mejor démonos prisa.- EL chico asintió y siguieron caminando.

No paso mucho antes de que el leve paso de agua fuese solo barro, pero aun así los chicos siguieron el camino de antes, ahora sin ninguna guía. Al caer la noche no encontraron otro lugar con agua, la cual ya casi se les había acabado y esa área del bosque solo tenía unos arbustos de bayas silvestres, no mucho en realidad. Subieron a un árbol y se quedaron dormidos.

Al día siguiente lo primero que hizo Natsu, quien también se había levantado primero, fue escalar hasta la copa del árbol para ver los alrededores. Como el que habían escogido era un poco bajo el chico salto a la rama de otro más cercano y más alto, aunque teniendo serios problemas con el aterrizaje.

-Eso estuvo cerca…-acepto subiéndose por completo a la rama de la que casi no se agarra. -Es difícil moverse así…-comento mirando su aun lastimada ala. - Estúpida ala. -rezongo siguiendo su camino arriba como un verdadero trepador. Al llegar a la copa disfruto un momento la dulce brisa mañanera antes de mirar fijamente los alrededores, buscando con todos sus sentidos algún indicio de agua. Unos destellos a lo lejos llamaron su atención, por lo que se quedó mirando ese punto concentrado. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y saco la brújula que había robado y que por suerte sabia utilizar. Al rato sonrió y se apeó del árbol para despertar a las chicas. –Juvia, Juvia… DESPIERTA! -En lugar de eso recibió un manotazo que termino por tirarlo de la rama.

-Que sucede? -pregunto Juvia cuando escucho el sonido de algo caer. Miro a su izquierda y no vio a Natsu, así que se asomó para ver si estaba abajo. Efectivo: El chico estaba sobre unos arbustos, con ramas en el pelo y la cola entre las patas. -Natsu-kun, que haces haya abajo?

-Que pasa…-bostezo Wendy tallándose un ojo para después bostezar más abiertamente. Natsu sacudió la cabeza y se levantó mirando a Juvia algo molesto.

-Encontré un lago.-comunico quitándose las ramas del pelo.-Según la burbuja esa, esta hacia el oeste…

-Burbuja?

-Creo que quiso decir brújula, Wendy-chan-comento Juvia con una gota.

-Como sea, vamos!- se quejó el chico algo sonrojado haciendo reír a las niñas. Desayunaron un poco y comenzaron a caminar hacia el lago. Natsu y Wendy miraban fijamente a Juvia, quien a esas alturas se veía un poco deshidratada, con preocupación. Caminaron otro rato más antes de que escucharan una especie de grito infantil entre los árboles, deteniéndose en el acto.

-Que fue eso?-cuestiono Wendy asustada y agarrándose al vestido de Juvia, que coloco un brazo sobre la niña para cuidarla.

-Creo que alguien grito…Pero quién?-contesto la peli azul mirando el sitio aproximado con recelo. Natsu escuchó atentamente alrededor y frunció el ceño.

-Algo se acerca.-comento el peli rosa alertando a las chicas.-Escóndanse.-comentó ocultándose detrás de un árbol para poder observar lo que sucedía, mientras que las dos se ocultaron en unos arbustos tupidos, fuera de vista.

En efecto, unos segundos después una niña de casi la misma edad que Juvia o Natsu apareció corriendo y con lágrimas en los ojos que le impedían ver por dónde iba, seguida muy de cerca por lo que parecía ser un león de montaña mediano, pero por mucho más grande que ella. La chica miro atrás y termino chocándose contra un árbol con toda su fuerza, cayendo al suelo completamente inmóvil. El animal no se preocupó por ese hecho, es más, pareció alegrarse pues apresuro el paso hacia ella. Natsu se le quedo mirando en espera de lo que fuese, pero solo veía como ese animal se acercaba más y más… y más…

-Natsu-kun!-Natsu ignoró el llamado de Juvia cuando salió de su escondite encendiéndose en fuego. Justo cuando la bestia iba a tocar a la niña el dragón lo empujo lejos, poniéndose frente a la pequeña para protegerla. Los dos se quedaron mirando fijamente gruñendo el uno al otro, sin notar como la niña recuperaba un poco el conocimiento y abría los ojos como platos al ver al ser mitológico frente a ella. El león iba a acercarse, pero el dragón se movió y le gruño más fuerte. Otro movimiento y lo mismo. Finalmente, el animal rugió al dragón, quien también le imito con algo más de fuerza y un poco de fuego alzando sus alas, aunque una casi ni se movió, para verse más intimidante. El gato gruño otro poco y se fue por donde vino, dejando al dragón asintiendo por haber ganado.

Cuando el ser iba a darse la vuelta para irse por donde vino se topó con un par de ojos chocolates que lo veían con mucha sorpresa y… alegría. Eso turbo a Natsu, acostumbrado a que los humanos le viesen con burla, suspicacia, asombro, pero del malo y miedo. EL chico no se movió ni un pelo…eh, escama mientras ella se levantaba apoyándose del tronco, logrando que se viese mejor su vestido rosa sucio y un poco rasgado, además de la muñeca que ella tenía firmemente sujeta al pecho. Su cabello era rubio brillante y estaba muy despeinado, con algunas ramitas por aquí y para allá.

-Un dragón de verdad…-comento la pequeña por fin trayendo al mencionado a la realidad. El dragón la miro con suspicacia y comenzó a darse la vuelta para alejarse. -Espera!- el grito llamo la atención de Natsu, quien miro a la niña con más duda. Ella solo estaba mirando el ala que ahora solo estaba caída a un lado y sin soporte con algo de culpa antes de verlo directamente a los ojos con sus ojos puros e inocentes.-Gracias por haberme ayudado señor dragón, a pesar de estar lastimado.-comento acercándose para tocarlo, cosa que el chico tardo un rato en alejarse.-No le hare nada se lo juro…-aun así Natsu gruño para asustarla, sin conseguirlo. Ella se acercó y finalmente le toco el área lastimada, dándole un ligero dolor pero después ella hizo algo inesperado y le dio un beso en el ala. La niña sonrió satisfecha. -Así se curara más rápido.-Natsu parpadeo…inseguro de que habia pasado solo asintió, logrando que ella riese.-Veo que entiendes español… Por cierto tienes nombre? Yo me llamo…

-Señorita Lucy! Señorita!- se escucharon varios gritos a la lejanía, llamando la atención de ambos. Natsu se tensó y volvió a moverse para irse, mirando un momento a la niña que dejo de ver el punto asustada y volvió a tocar al dragón, esta vez por el cuello.

-Váyase o ellos podrían pensar cosas malas y lastimarlo. -comento empujándolo un poco, aunque no hacía falta.-Yo los distraeré… Espero verlo de nuevo!-dijo sonriéndole para después salir corriendo en dirección a las voces con fuerza, como queriendo de verdad alejarlas de él. Natsu se quedó allí plantado completamente inmóvil... Tras unos minutos recobro su forma normal sin apartar la vista de donde había perdido a la pequeña.

-Natsu-kun… Vamos.-el llamado de Juvia lo trajo a la realidad y comenzó a alejarse posando su mirada brevemente en el árbol con que la chica había chocado, encontrando algo que brillaba.-Natsu-kun, que pueden venir…

-Ya voy.-comento acercándose al brillo entre la tierra, encontrándose con lo que parecía ser un dije roto de una especie de sol azul con piedras naranjas y una parte con forma de estrella del mismo color partido en el centro. Lo agarro con duda y miro de nuevo por donde se había ido la niña. Sin saber muy bien porque, se lo quedo.

-Por qué ayudaste a esa niña, Natsu-san?-interrogo Wendy con duda. –Antes dijiste que…

-No lo sé… Solo… no podía quedarme viendo como se la comían…-indico con una ceja alzada y mirando el dije en su mano. Recordó todo lo de un instante y se sonrojo, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. -Ah! ¡Que niña más rara!

-Juvia piensa que sería mejor alejarnos. Los humanos aún pueden estar por aquí.-le corto la peli azul visiblemente preocupada.-Cuando llegamos al lago Juvia vendara el ala de Natsu-kun de nuevo.- El chico la miro y asintió a su pesar, sacando la brújula del bolsillo a la vez que metía en él el dije, sintiéndolo cálido en los dedos. Los tres siguieron sus instrucciones sin voltear a ver una sola vez atrás de ellos.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado. Gracias por leer!**

 **Espero sus comentarios..**

 **Hasssta Luego.**

.

PD: Si lo que quieren es la historia en si, pueden avanzar a la Historia 7 al final, aunque podrían perderse partes interesantes...


	3. Historia 3 Ataque Sospechoso

**Hola a todos! Soy Neko y les traigo un no tan nuevo capitulo de "Problemática Vida Mágica" espero les guste.**

 **Importante para eventos futuros.**

 **Fairy Tail es de Hiro Mashima, la historia, mia.**

* * *

.

Historia 3. Ataque sospechoso

.

-Ya casi…-comento Wendy apretando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño como muestra de concentración, sumándolos a las pequeñas gotas de sudor que tenía en la frente. -Ya casi…

-Wendy…-llamo Natsu con una sonrisa

-Ya casi…-La pequeña lo ignoro

-Wendy…

-Qué pasa? -pregunto abriendo un ojo para verlo.

-Ya estás en el aire. -al escuchar eso Wendy abrió los ojos y miro abajo, notando de inmediato que estaba veinte centímetros por arriba del suelo. La niña grito de alegría moviendo un poco más las alas, aunque eso la hizo perder el equilibrio. Natsu la estabilizo con una mano- Eh, Tranquila!

-Puedo volar! Puedo volar! -grito feliz moviéndose un poco, pero terminado en el suelo sentada, pero eso no la desanimo. Natsu estaba riendo con su entusiasmo- ¿Viste, viste? Volé alto!

-Felicidades Wendy-chan. -comento Juvia recostándose en el borde del rio donde estaba metida, sacando levemente la aleta del agua.

-Si! Pronto poder volar tanto como Natsu-san! -festejo la niña saltando de arriba abajo. Al rato lo intento y logro elevarse unos cinco centímetros más. -Yoho!

-Ya, pero para eso falta un poco. -comento el chico bajándola a tierra con la cola. Ella hizo un puchero al verse en tierra. -Primero debes ganar resistencia.

-Qué es eso? -inquirió la pequeña sin entender. Natsu abrió la boca, pero después miro a Juvia con una gran duda encima de la cabeza. La peli azul suspiro y se acomodó para hablar.

-Resistencia es cuando… por así decirlo, ganas fuerza para hacer una cosa sin que esta te canse.-comento Juvia tratando de hacerlo lo más simple posible. Natsu asintió y Wendy se llevó una mano a la mejilla, cruzando el otro brazo sobre el pecho.

-Como cuando Natsu-san se convierte en dragón? -inquirió mirando al cielo.-No tarda mucho en volver a la normalidad…. Unos minutos y termina cansado.

-Es que me falta práctica. -se escudó el chico con las mejillas sonrosadas.-Y he mejorado, sabes?- Juvia rio e ignoro esa interrupción.

-Sí, más o menos. Pero también vale cuando me meto en el agua y conservo las piernas en lugar de la cola. -comento mirando su cola que brillo levemente para mostrarlas. Alzo una con gracia. -Siempre que entro en el agua vuelvo a mi forma, pero a veces es mejor que no suceda…

-Por qué? -interrogo Wendy con más duda. Juvia entristeció su mirada y bajo la pierna con tristeza. Natsu tardo un rato en notarlo y rápidamente cambio el tema.

-Dejemos las preguntas para después. Se supone que estamos en tu practica de vuelo! -comentó el peli rosa alzando las alas y elevándose con un ligero aleteo que levanto un poco de viento. Wendy lo miro maravillada mientras este se mantenía en el aire. -Vamos, te ayudare con la velocidad. -Wendy asintió y con algo de esfuerzo volvió a elevarse. Natsu le agarro la mano y comenzó a moverse a poca velocidad no muy lejos del suelo. Era complicado para él, pero sabía que fácil no era para la pequeña, quien tenía una cara de tal concentración para mantener su ritmo que se estaba poniendo roja.-Eh, respira! Relájate, si? Cualquier cosa yo te tengo. Solo déjate llevar…

-Hai. -acepto la pequeña relajándose un poco. Pasaron treinta segundos y Natsu tuvo que dejarla en el suelo. -Cuanto fue?

-Poco menos de un minuto. Nada mal para tu primera vez. -acepto el niño acercándose al rio para que tomasen agua.

-Pero tu me habías dicho que la primera vez que volaste lo hiciste por dos minutos…

-Bueno… recuerda que casi siempre me tiraba de un árbol para agarrar altura. Siempre es más difícil empezar por tierra…

-Y por qué no me tiraste de un árbol? - Juvia saco la cabeza del agua mirando a Natsu con claras ganas de matarlo si lo pensaba. EL chico sudo copiosamente con una sonrisa forzada.

-Etto… Porque… eh…-Movió las alas nervioso y eso le dio una idea.-Porque mis alas son buenas para planear, las tuyas no tanto. Además, casi siempre estamos caminando y así es mejor. Te ahorras tiempo. Piensa en cuando me recupere hace un mes: Tarde un rato en elevarme con normalidad….

-Por que mis alas no son buenas para planear? -Natsu iba a contestar eso, pero desvió la cabeza a la izquierda gruñendo un poco y cubriendo a la niña. -Que sucede?

-Hay humanos cerca…-comento olfateando el aire, pero un silbido llamo su atención. Sin dudarlo se tiro con Wendy hacia un lado, esquivando por los pelos una especie de… aguja plateada. -Juvia, sal de ahí! - soltó Natsu agarrando de a poco sus cosas y, abriendo las alas, voló a la otra orilla, mientras que la joven sirena cambiaba su expresión de susto para meterse al agua y acompañarlo. Justo cuando le ayudaban a salir se escuchó el murmullo de pasos. -Rápido!-y se metieron entre los arbustos, corriendo a toda velocidad.

-No escaparan bestias! -esa voz masculina le puso a las niñas los… pelos de punta?

-Como nos encontraron? -dijo Juvia asustada por el claro grito de ira, corriendo lo más que podía con tanto arbusto. Natsu negó con la cabeza, aun trayendo consigo a Wendy.

-No tengo idea, pero no nos quedaremos para averiguarlo. -comento el chico mirando hacia atrás, aun sintiendo el olor de su perseguidor cerca. Una sombra se movió a la lejanía, una sombra humana.

-Monstruos! Ya verán! - lo siguiente que sonó fue un disparo que hizo que los tres casi perdiesen el equilibrio. Sucedió otro y otro y… se detuvieron. El aroma del hombre había desaparecido de repente, lo que hizo que Natsu se detuviera mirando el camino completamente desconcertado. Wendy se acercó a Juvia para que la abrazara.

-Se fue… No siento su rastro…-comento inseguro mirando el camino con sus ojos verdosos cargados de duda y cautela. Miro a las chicas y noto que ambas estaban temblando. -Están bien?

-Juvia está bien, pero Juvia no quería que le recordaran que es un monstruo.-sollozo la niña dejando escapar unas lágrimas. Wendy ya estaba llorando y solo se aferró al vestido de la mayor. Natsu se enojó.

-Que no somos monstruos! -le pseudo grito a Juvia, lo suficientemente alto para asustarla.-Solo somos seres vivos diferentes a los humanos y de alguna forma iguales a ellos. Solo eso. Diferentes, no monstruos. -aclaro el chico para soltar un gruñido, calmándose al ver que la niña asintió. -Sé que en "ese" lugar nos trataban así, pero… nunca vuelvas a llamarte así, nunca. Me lo prometes?

-Natsu-kun…

-Me lo prometes? -repitió alzando la mano con una sonrisa, mostrándole el dedo meñique. Ella lo miro un rato y tras un ligero sonrojo asintió. Acerco su mano y entrelazo su dedo.

-Juvia lo promete…-Wendy sonrió un poco al ver que ya se habían calmado. Natsu también suspiro aliviado.

-Ahora mejor nos vamos antes de que…-Otro silbido agudo y antes de que cualquiera de los tres pudiese hacer algo Natsu soltó un grito ahogado mientras se llevaba la mano al hombro, donde podían ver claramente una brillante aguja plateada enterrada hacia el área del pecho. -Que rayos es esto? -se quejó quitándosela e ignorando el olor a sangre. Otro silbido y esta vez fue Juvia quien empujo a Wendy, evitando otro proyectil. Natsu olfateo el aire pero… nada. -Rayos, no puedo oler nada…

-Quien hace esto? -interrogo Wendy esquivando otra aguja que se enterró en un árbol cerca de ella. -No hemos hecho nada malo!

-No sé quién rayos sea, pero no nos va a encontrar. Corran, nos iremos volando. -comentó entregándole las cosas a Juvia, quien rápido se las coloco encima. Tras un leve asentimiento los tres echaron a correr, buscando perder brevemente a su perseguidor para huir. Mientras corría Natsu se tiro a cuatro patas a la vez que se encendía en fuego, ignorando el ligero dolor que tenía en el hombro por la cochambrosa cosa esa. El Dragón siguió corriendo a una velocidad suficiente para que no se detuvieran y las niñas montaran, sorprendente tomando en cuenta que cojeaba un poco. Juvia ayudo a Wendy a subirse y con un ágil salto se colocó detrás de ella, aun así no pudo evitar llevarse la mano al hombro cuando lo que parecía ser otra aguja le rasguño levemente. Natsu aumento la velocidad al notar el peso y miro arriba, buscando un lugar entre las ramas.

-Ahí! -señalo Wendy un punto donde veían la luz del sol al ponerse. Sin dudarlo el dragón se movió en esa dirección, escuchando los sonidos de pasos y una mezcla entre silbidos y disparos detrás de ellos. Poco antes de llegar al lugar el chico salto a los troncos y escalo rápido mientras las niñas se sujetaban a él como podían. A cierta distancia el dragón abrió sus alas y con una gran velocidad se propulso fuera de las copas de los arboles hacia el anaranjado cielo.

Juvia miraba muy preocupada hacia atrás, tratando de ver que quien los perseguía se hubiese alejado, notando como una sombra con unos inquietantes ojos castaños los alcanzo a mirar un segundo con una extraña frialdad. La niña desvió la mirada de inmediato y se quedó mirando el horizonte asustada

Siguieron volando un buen rato, tanto que ya la noche se cernía sobre ellos con la hermosa luna menguante a su lado, hasta que el dragón gruño algo y comenzó a descender lentamente cerca de un punto algo abierto, donde podían ver un rio algo más pequeño que el que acababan de abandonar pasando frente a unas rocas grandes. Natsu trato de aterrizar con normalidad, pero no tuvo tanta suerte, casi cayendo al rio. Juvia y Wendy, en cambio, si se dieron un chapuzón tras la avería del dragón, que tras un fogonazo volvía a ser el peli rosa.

-Itte…Tres meses y aun no puedo..-se quejó Natsu por lo bajo tocándose el hombro. Se levantó rápido para ayudar a las chicas a salir del agua, pero se tuvo que dejar caer al no tener fuerza. Juvia hizo el trabajo poco después, mirándolo con comprensión. -Están bien?

-Yo estoy bien…-comentó Wendy sacudiendo sus alas para quitar un poco el agua. -Juvia-san?

-Juvia está bien…-aseguro la peli azul ocultando el rasguño de su hombro mientras se sentaba frente al peli rosa. Natsu frunció el ceño y le quito la mano para verlo-Itte… Cuidado Natsu-kun.

-No se ve tan mal…-aseguró el chico moviendo mal el brazo lastimado y soltando una especie de sonido mezcla de quejido y rugido, retrayendo la mano al área afectada.

-Gracias por preocuparse, Natsu-kun, pero creo que deberíamos preocuparnos por esa herida…-comentó Juvia acercando la mano, pero el chico se levantó antes de que lo tocara.

-No es nada en serio. Mira, no duele. -hizo un amplio movimiento y termino con un escalofrió hasta la punta de la cola. Bajo el brazo con ligeras lágrimas en los ojos.-Bu… Bueno, tal vez un poco… Una noche de sueño y listo…-Juvia lo miro con una gota.

-Creo que aún tenemos de esa medicina de la vez que me lastime el pie.-comento Wendy acercándose a las mojadas mochilas y sacando su tarrito, donde aún estaba la pasta en una cantidad muy poca, y milagrosamente seca.-Servirá?

-Es para evitar infecciones, así que creo que si…-comento Juvia mientras la niña se lo acercaba. La peli azul miro adentro con la poca luz que había de la luna. Natsu encendió un palo que estaba cerca y lo puso entre los tres. -Gracias…Uhm… Apenas hay poco más que para uno…

-No puedes hacer más Juvia-san?-interrogo Wendy algo triste. La mayor miro alrededor y luego al rio con algo de duda.

-No sé si encontrare las algas y plantas que necesite pero lo intentare mañana, cuando haya más luz. Luego miro a Natsu.-Ahora, siéntate.

-Ya te dije que estoy bien.-aseguro Natsu virándose un poco. Wendy suspiro asustada. -Qué pasa?

-Estas sangrando, Natsu-san!-comentó Wendy al ver la camisa del muchacho. Los tres la miraron y él se la retiro para dejarles ver el sangrante y profundo agujero. Natsu se dejo sentar algo mosqueado al ver el daño -Esa aguja hizo eso.

-No era tan pequeña. -aseguro el chico revisándose con algo de molestia. Tras soltar un gruñido de fastidio miro a Juvia-Ponte un poco en la herida y a mí me pones el resto.-la niña abrió la boca para objetar.-Mis escamas son más duras y no creo que se infecten fácilmente, contrario a cierta sirenita que conozco.-La peli azul frunció el ceño.-Además después me pongo una de las vendas de Wendy y asunto arreglado.

-Vale, pero solo un poco. -dijo mientras metía un dedo y sacaba una pequeñísima parte. Wendy bufo, haciendo que Juvia rodase los ojos y tomase otro poco. Antes de otra queja con prisa se lo puso en la herida, mordiéndose el labio al sentir el ardor al tocarla.

-No es muy poco.-se quejo Natsu con la ceja alzada, limpiándose su herida con su camisa.

-Ya lo hice, ahora Natsu-kun.-lo corto con mala cara. EL chico solo desvió la mirada cuando ella agarro más de la pasta, una buena cantidad, y se la unto sin mucha delicadeza. El rugido que escapo del chico le hizo saber que dolió y mucho.

-Joder, Juvia…

-No digas esas palabras, Natsu-san…-aclaro Wendy con una ligera risa cuando la peli azul comenzó a envolver el área. Luego miro alrededor. -Pasaremos la noche aquí?-Juvia termino su labor y dejo a un refunfuñante Natsu quejándose para imitarla.

-Creo que no estaría mal… Aunque si llueve no tendremos techo y el rio puede crecer.-aclaro con normalidad.-Aunque podríamos colocar el telón ese entre unas rocas de nuevo para el techo y si crece el rio… tendremos que movernos-Natsu las miro.

-Entonces decidido. Descansemos un rato, ha sido otro largo día.-Las dos asintieron y buscaron un sitio entre las rocas con probabilidades de protección ante cualquier cosa y se acostaron. Natsu asintió y apago la antorcha.

-Buenas noches, Juvia, Wendy.-comento acostándose a su lado y haciendo lo mismo que hacia cada noche antes de dormir: Cubrirlas con sus alas para que no les diese frio.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado el capitulo. Gracias por leer!**

 **Espero sus comentarios**

 **Hasssta Luego**


	4. Historia 4 Esfuerzo Febril

**Hola a todos! Soy Neko y les traigo un nuevo capitulo de "Problemática Vida Mágica". Algo complicado y triste, pero importante.**

 **Espero les guste.**

 **Fairy Tail es de Hiro Mashima**

* * *

Historia 4. Esfuerzo febril

.

A la mañana siguiente el primero en despertarse fue Natsu, otra vez. El chico se levantó rápidamente para llevarse una mano al hombro, donde una punzada de dolor lo había despertado. Se movió un poco, retirando la venda para ver la herida y noto que, aunque ya no sangraba, estaba de un extraño y nada agradable tono algo morado… y no parecía que se fuese a curar pronto. EL chico se acomodó la camisa y se puso de pie, logrando marearse lo suficiente para casi perder el equilibrio. Natsu miro su herida pensando en el día anterior.

-Estúpido…. Lo que sea que fuese eso. -comento el peli rosa a la nada con obvia molestia recuperando sus sentidos. Miro alrededor y luego a las chicas… Por ahora no les diría nada de esto. Algo feliz se dispuso a preparar el desayuno… O mejor dicho buscar el almuerzo, al parecer se habían dormido más de la cuenta… Raro, pero no poco frecuente. Natsu agarro su mochila y la vacío un poco para meter la comida, por supuesto luego de secarla a su manera. Cuando ya se iba algo lo detuvo y se dio vuelta para mirar a las chicas con el ceño fruncido. Con cuidado se acercó a Juvia, quien dormía tranquila y algo… sonrojada? -Juvia… EY, Juvia…-Natsu intento despertarla pero no se movió. -Ey, despierta…-La chica se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda. El peli rosa se le quedo mirando un rato después suspiro.-Tal vez imagino cosas… Pero…-negó con la cabeza y, dejando de lado ese mal presentimiento que acababa de tener, fue al otro lado del rio para comenzar su búsqueda.

Algo que le agrado de haber aterrizado (por así decirlo) en esa zona era que esta área era muy fértil. La mayoría de los arboles eran frutales y el área estaba llena de varios animales de apariencia deliciosa que se ocultaban de su presencia. Se dijo que sería fácil atraparlos, pero no lo haría ya que le prometió a Wendy comer solo pescado… por ahora. Decidió comenzar con un arbusto de bayas rojas que iba metiendo en su mochila para luego regresar… y de paso comerse alguna cosa el también.

Cuando el peso de la mochila fue relativo a su capacidad decidió que tenía suficiente. Se la puso he intento volar, pero otra punzada en el hombro evito que se elevara de la tierra y se lo sujetase para mitigar el dolor. Bueno, a pie entonces. Natsu volvía sobre sus pasos cuando escucho una especie de chillido que llamo su atención. Miro en esa dirección y, gracias a su prodigiosa visión, pudo ver la fuente: un pobre conejito estaba atrapado por dos patas por una soga algo gruesa de lo que Natsu reconoció como una trampa. Miro el hecho con perspicacia y prefirió retirase, pero otro chillido del animal, como si este supiese que lo estaba mirando le hizo soltar un exasperado gruñido y acercársele. EL animal se le quedó viendo con ojos de corderito.

-Vale, Vale… Ahora te ayudo. -Natsu dejo la mochila y busco en un bolsillo el cuchillo que había robado, el animal se asustó un poco pero él solo corto la soga para después guardar el arma y comenzar a desatarlo.-Perdona el susto, pero mis garras están un poco desgastadas- Tras un rato dejo al animal en el suelo, el cual se le quedo viendo. Natsu frunció el ceño.-Ya te ayude. Anda, vete antes de que me arrepienta. - EL conejo pareció entender y tras una cabezada se perdió en los arbustos. El peli rosa lloro animadamente mientras se ponía la mochila de nuevo. -Se veía delicioso… pero si hay una trampa aquí significa que también hay humanos cerca… Aunque no recuerdo haber visto una casa o campamento cuando volaba… Pero era de noche así que…

Se alejó y doce minutos después, tras un leve ataque de dolor por el que tuvo que llevar la mochila arrastrando, llego a las rocas contento de lo que encontró. Cruzo el rio y justo cuando comenzó a moverse se vio casi en el suelo tras recibir una tacleada-abrazo de Wendy.

-Natsu-san!-dijo la niña sin soltarlo y con lágrimas en los ojos. Finalmente lo miro llorosa. -Dónde estabas?

-Fui a buscar el desayuno. -contesto Natsu con calma y señalando la mochila. -Encontré varias frutas raras y pensé que podía pescar cuando…

-Ahora no es momento! Ven! -lo corto la niña antes de agarrarlo por la cola por alguna razón. EL chico la siguió y se dio cuenta que lo llevaba con Juvia, quien seguía donde la había dejado, pero ahora tenía un pedazo de tela en la frente.-Juvia-san tiene fiebre…

-Eh?-un segundo después ya estaba agachado al lado de ella con una mano en su frente, tratando de comprobarlo a pesar de su propia calor. No fue agradable sentir la frente de la niña caliente.-Tienes razón… Por qué será?

-Tal vez la herida de ayer se infectó porque se puso poca medicina. -lloro la niña muy preocupada. Natsu no le dijo que eso era poco probable, la herida no era tan grande para eso. -Tu estas bien? - la pregunta le tomó por sorpresa y sin quererlo se llevó una mano al hombro, cosa que Wendy noto.- Te duele?

-No… Bueno… Más o menos. -acepto sin poder mentirle.

-Déjame ver…-se acercó para tocarlo, pero él la calmo sujetando su mano con gentileza.

-No es nada…-acepto el chico con calma-Ahora lo más importante es centrarnos en Juvia… Que crees que debamos hacer?

-Le puse un paño mojado en la frente para que le baje la fiebre, pero no sirve de mucho. -acepto la niña cabizbaja.

-Mm… Y si intentamos darle hierbas medicinales?-interrogo Natsu después de un rato.-Esta zona tiene buena vegetación, de seguro debe haber alguna por aquí.

-Pero yo apenas conozco de plantas medicinales…-comento la pequeña sin mirarlo, sintiendo al rato una mano revolviéndole el cabello.

-No te preocupes… Me encargo yo. Necesito que te quedes aquí cuidando de Juvia, recuerda que necesita mucha agua…-rio el chico con una sonrisa. Wendy se limpió los ojos y asintió. -Yosh! Manos a la obra…-Rugido estomacal. Natsu miro a Wendy, quien se haba sonrojado, sujetándose la barriga para apaciguar el sonido. -Después de desayunar.-La niña sonrió nerviosa y asintió. Los dos comieron algo y con algo de dificultad lograron que Juvia bebiese el jugo de algunas frutas que habían puesto en el plato de metal, así como un trago de la cantimplora.

Natsu se retiró dejando a Wendy a cargo. Todavía no se olvidaba de la trampa, pero no podía hacer mucho si Juvia había enfermado, tendría que estar atento. Busco, olfateo y tras casi una hora volvió con algunas hierbas útiles que recordaba eran buenas para la fiebre y las heridas. Con una extraña piedra redondeada que estaba en el área, troceo algunas de las hierbas para ponerlas en la taza metálica con un poco de agua. Wendy sugirió calentarlo y lo dejaron encima de una piedra rodeada de fuego para hacer té… Aunque tuvieron que descuidar su labor de cuidar a Juvia cuando se formaron varias nubes grises amenazando tormenta. Esta vez fue Wendy quien busco un refugio y lo encontró entre varias piedras que parecían una cueva, justo al pie de un gran árbol. Después de reforzar el área con la tela que tenían, lograron llevar a Juvia adentro justo cuando la primera gota cayó a tierra.

Pasaron el resto del día cuidando de Juvia y hablando de cosas sin importancia, entre ellas la trampa que Natsu encontró considerándola olvidada, mientras se mantenían cerca de un pequeño fuego y protegidos del aguacero que caía, hasta bien entrada la noche. Una cosa que Wendy no supo fue que Natsu varias veces había puesto una mueca de dolor cuando ella no le veía, más concentrada en Juvia para notarlo. Para dormir Natsu salió a darse una ligera ducha con la lluvia para recoger agua para la cena, que consistió en algunas de las frutas que sobraron de la mañana. Otra vez le prepararon una especie de sopa con hierbas, fruta y un poco de miel del árbol que estaba su lado para Juvia.

-Con esta miel sabrá dulce… Así que creo que estará bien…-conto el peli rosa mirando a la pequeña peli azul que tenía cara de sueño. -Se la damos de comer, vuelvo a llenar la cantimplora y nos vamos a dormir, te parece?-Ella asintió.

-Y Juvia-san como va a dormir?-comento mirando a la peli azul la cual se veía un poco…muy poco mejor.

-Como todas las noches… Así podemos vigilarla-contesto Natsu observándola-Espero que despierte pronto…-Wendy asintió cabizbaja y Natsu se dio cuenta que metió la pata…-Etto.. Es que Natsu extraña la manera de hablar de Juvia…-la niña lo miro extrañada y al rato rio.

-A Wendy también le agrada como habla Juvia-san.-los dos rieron un rato imitando a Juvia antes de darle de comer. La chica parecía no agradarle la comida, pues tardaron mucho en dársela por completo. Natsu lleno la cantimplora y, tras un secado marca dragón, los dos se acostaron ambos lados de la peli azul sin apagar el fuego.-Nee…Natsu-san

-Que sucede Wendy?-interrogo el chico lo más despierto que podía, ya que sentía su cuerpo pesado, seguramente por todo el trajín del día.

-Juvia…no va a morir…verdad? -Natsu hizo un esfuerzo y se apoyó en su brazo malo para poder mirar a la niña por sobre la enferma, pero ella solo se limitó a jugar con el cabello de Juvia con lágrimas queriendo salir de su rostro.

-No le va a pasar nada a Juvia.-aseguro el chico con calma, aunque… bueno.-Solo debemos cuidarla mucho pues esta enferma…

-Lo digo por eso… Te acuerdas de ese leoncito, Bucky? El enfermo y murió… El estaba viejo, así que no cuenta pero es lo mismo, no?-Natsu frunció el ceño.

-No creo que Juvia muera, no al menos que la dejemos descuidada.-razono el chico poniendo después una sonrisa.-Ya verás que todo se pondrá bien… Tarde o temprano.-Un malestar repentino casi le hace acostarse, pero se mantuvo mirando a la niña.

-Lo prometes? -Tras un segundo Natsu asintió, iluminando su infantil rostro. Wendy asintió de vuelta y se acurruco cerca de Juvia.-Buenas Noches Natsu-san… Juvia-san

-Buenas Noches, Wendy…-rio el chico volviendo a acostarse. El malestar regreso y tuvo que reprimir las ganas de toser, paso su ala sobre las chicas, pensando que descansar lo ayudaría.

Esta vez la primera en levantarse fue Wendy. La pequeña niña despertó con sueño y algo de calor, sin ganas de levantase. Intento moverse para quitarse el ala de Natsu de encima y tener algo de frio, pero cuando lo hizo noto que el ala no estaba sobre ella abrigándola… Y a pesar de eso aun tenia calor.

Con ojos cansados se levantó para ver a sus acompañantes durmientes, notando con tristeza que Juvia no parecía haber mejorado mucho. Se acercó y le coloco una mano en la frente: Aun tenía fiebre y ahora parecía sudar frio. Preocupada por ello se acercó a Natsu para pedir consejo, notando de inmediato que el muchacho no estaba mejor.

Sus alas, dobladas más de lo que normalmente conocía, temblaban ligeramente sobre el cuerpo del chico, con la cola casi a la altura del rostro, como si fuese un gato alado. Natsu tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y tosía ligeramente aun dormido, lo cual no era buena señal. Wendy se arrodillo a su lado y le puso una mano en la frente, teniendo que retirarla casi de inmediato con un quejido de dolor. Estaba ardiendo.

-Natsu-san…-se preocupó la niña con ojos cristalinos. Luego miro a la otra peli azul. -Juvia-san.-Un sollozo salió de sus labios al saber que ambos estaban mal. Cuando una lagrima se le salió se la limpio rápidamente mientras se ponía de pie agitando sus alas. Los miro a ambos con firmeza. -No se preocupen. Yo los cuidare.

Y Así fue como Wendy les cuido durante todo el día, con algunas dificultades propias de su edad como su poco conocimiento de esas cosas o el saber cómo encender fuego por su cuenta. Lo bueno es que aún tenían algo de fruta y hierbas que Natsu había traído el día anterior.

Al caer la noche volvió a llover. El frio no se sentía demasiado gracias al calor que irradiaba Natsu por la fiebre, pero eso tampoco significaba algo bueno. Wendy se quedó despierta vigilándolos, cambiando los paños que tenían en la frente por el agua fresca que caía, pero tras unas horas cayo rendida.

Lo que despertó a la niña en la mañana, sin tener en cuenta que la lluvia seguía cayendo con más fuerza que el día anterior, fueron unas toses fuertes muy cerca de ella, procedentes de Juvia. Se levantó asustada y se acercó con la cantimplora, notando con algo de alegría que Natsu también se había levantado y colocado al lado de la peli azul, dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda. Entre los dos le dieron agua y no le quitaron el ojo de encima hasta que se normalizo su respiración. El peli rosa suspiro y miro a Wendy con ojos cansados.

-La fiebre es muy alta…-comentó con voz ronca, algo forzada, preocupando más a Wendy.

-Ta…Tal vez debería llevarla cerca de la lluvia… Es más fresco…-comento la niña poniéndose en pie para hacerlo. Natsu se puso en pie tras batir sus alas un poco y agarro a Juvia por los brazos. Wendy inflo los mofletes.-Natsu-san, debes descansar.

-Ni tu ni yo podemos con ella. -aclaro el chico con una voz más de él, regalándole una sonrisa de lado. Ella no pudo negarlo y, agarrando los pies de la sirena, la llevaron cerca de la entrada entre los dos. Acostaron a Juvia en un punto en que le caían gotas de lluvia, pero no se estaba mojando en demasía. -Ya está…-Natsu sonrió ante eso y se dejó caer contra la pared de la improvisada cueva, temblando un poco cuando comenzó a toser.

-Natsu-san!-lloriqueo Wendy asustada por el repentino cambio en el chico. Natsu la miro como pidiéndoles disculpas antes de cerrar los ojos y finalmente caer de lado, desmayado. -Natsu-san…-llamo otra vez Wendy colocándose en medio de ambos mirándolos preocupada. -No… Por favor… No quiero quedarme sola…. Chicos…-Miro primero a Juvia y luego al joven dragón mientras las lágrimas caían de su rostro sabiendo que ninguno la escuchaba. Recordó lo sucedido en el circo, durante su viaje, como ella los consideraba una especie de hermanos mayores algo sobreprotectores pero cariñosos, siempre cuidándola a veces sacrificando algo de su comida cuando escaseaba…Y ahora…-Ahora es mi turno de ayudarlos-comento poniéndose firme. Con mucha dificultad los coloco en una posición más segura, cerca del frio, pero lejos de cualquier problema. Wendy se puso en pie, limpiándose el sudor de la frente- Espérenme un rato por favor... Buscare algo que ayude- Y tras darle un beso en la mejilla a cada uno (el de Natsu mas que nada un leve intento) y regalarles un último vistazo, se fue corriendo bajo la intensa lluvia hacia lo desconocido.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer! Se que fui algo dura, pero les aseguro que todo es para bien. Como disculpa puedo informarles que cierto personaje hace su aparición el siguiente capitulo... bueno, dos en realidad.**

 **Espero sus comentarios.**

 **Hassta Luego**


	5. Historia 5 La vieja y el niño

**Hola a Todos! Soy Neko y les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, introduciendo a dos queridos personajes en ella.**

 **Fairy Tail es de Hiro Mashima, la historia es mía.**

 **.**

* * *

.

Historia 5. La vieja y el niño

.

Wendy corría sin saber a ciencia cierta hacia donde se dirigía, pero dando su esfuerzo máximo en recordar cada paso, árbol, hierba o lo que fuese que dejaba atrás para poder regresar con sus amigos. La pequeña no tenía idea de que tenía que buscar, pero lo encontraría y ayudaría a ellos dos, fuese como fuese.

A pesar de su determinación, la lluvia no dejaba de caer con cada vez más fuerza, comenzado a asustar a la niña, cuya visión se hacía cada vez más reducida y borrosa. Aun así, siguió corriendo por ese lugar, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para marcar su rumbo, ahora dejando una guía en los arboles.

-Sr. Viento, ayúdeme un poco…-comento en voz baja. Continuo su búsqueda a ciegas por casi una hora, si no es que más, dejando de sentir la pesadez de sus mojadas alas tras los primeros diez minutos. Wendy, después de varios tropiezos con las expuestas raíces y el barro, termino cayendo por una pequeña sima hasta terminar entre unos arbustos, completamente sucia y triste.

Sin levantarse y muy adolorida por la caída, la pequeña alada se quedó con la cara en el suelo, rodeándola poco a poco con sus brazos para que el mundo no viera como reventaba en llanto. Lloraba porque le dolía todo, porque estaba sola en ese lugar, porque no encontraba nada y por temer a lo que podía suceder a sus amigos si no llegaba a tiempo, siendo ella tan torpe y tan débil…. Y estar cansada… muy… cansada.

-Que haces aquí, chiquilla? - pregunto una voz dura e infantil, pero a pesar de ello con un dejo de preocupación muy palpable. Wendy hizo un esfuerzo para alzar los ojos y se topó con un par de zapatillas negras y llenas de barro. Alzo poco a poco la vista hasta que noto un par de ojos rojizos en un rostro que no podía reconocer.-Ey! ¡Di algo!

-A…yu…da…-menciono por lo bajo antes de caer en la inconsciencia, pero lo suficiente para que el chico la escuchase a pesar de la lluvia. EL niño, de pelo negro y ojos rojos, se asustó y se arrodillo a su lado, zarandeándola un poco.

-Oy! Niña! Despierta! No es lugar para dormir! -le dijo sin obtener ninguna respuesta más que un leve movimiento en la espalda de ella. El niño miro las caídas alas llenas de barro y de a milagro ilesas con la boca abierta. -Pero que rayos… Ahora no Gajeel. -se reprochó a si mismo mientras comenzaba a levantar a la niña hasta poder cargarla como si fuese un saco de papas, llevándola con prisa, pero sin correr a una casa no tan lejana, de aspecto algo… arboleo.

Cuando Wendy abrió los ojos se encontró en un sitio iluminado, seco y que no reconocía. Se sentía algo mareada, pero de igual manera se incorporó en la cama, mirando alrededor preocupada. Estaba en una habitación de madera, sin muchos detalles más que un armario, un buro, una mesita de noche y la cama sencilla en que estaba acostada, con una ventana algo grande que le permitía ver la ligera lluvia que aun caía en el exterior.

-Al fin despiertas. -Wendy se asustó cuando miro a su izquierda y se encontró con unos ojos rojizos mirándola con algo de burla y alivio, Los mismos que vio antes de desmayarse, que pertenecían a un niño de piel algo oscura y cabello negro con una sonrisa rara en el rostro. -Espera un segundo… VIEJA YA DESPERTO!-El grito asusto a Wendy quien sin más que decir trato de bajarse de la cama para salir por la ventana. EL chico le sostuvo de un ala para que no se moviera, asustándola más. -Oy, tienes que esperar a que la vieja te revise niña… AUCH!-El niño la soltó y Wendy miro a la otra persona a su lado, mientras que el chico la imito pero con molestia.-Por qué me pegas esta vez?

-No la asustes mocoso.-argumento una señora mayor de cabellos rosados y rostro serio, bajando la mano con la que le había dado un gaznatón al niño para centrar su atención en Wendy, que temblaba un poco.-Que hacías en mi bosque?

-L… L…. Lo… Lo Siento…-se disculpó la pequeña muy asustada tratando de que no la mirase a los ojos. El gesto de Poliuschka se suavizo al notar el miedo que ella tenía.

-No te hare nada, niña. -comento logrando ver que ella la miraba con sorpresa en sus castaños e inocentes ojos, aunque también un poco de incredulidad. -Sugiero que vuelvas a dormir, tenías varios signos de mala nutrición y deshidratación, a pesar de la lluvia. -comento recostándola en la cama con algo de delicadeza para que no se lastimase. Wendy seguía viéndola de piedra. -Gajeel te trajo luego de que le pediste ayuda antes de desmayarte.

-Gajeel?-se escuchó a la pequeña preguntar.

-Ese soy yo. -argumento el niño con una sonrisa socarrona- Como dijo la vieja, me llamo Gajeel Redfox y ella es la vieja Poliuschka. Es una curandera o algo así…

-Sanadora es el termino correcto. -refuto la mencionada mirándolo con algo de desdén. -Descansa. Si quieres irte tendrá que ser después de que pare de llover, aunque no parece que suceda pronto. -Eso despejo por completo la cabeza de Wendy, quien se puso de pie en la cama con ayuda de sus alas, llamando la atención de esas dos personas.

-No puedo hacerlo! Tengo que ayudar a Natsu-san y a Juvia-san! Déjeme ir!- se quejó la niña con los puños cerrados en alto. Gajeel miro a Poliuschka, quien entrecerró los ojos.

-Quienes son ellos? -interrogo con seriedad. Wendy negó con la cabeza, diciendo que no hablaría, perdiendo un poco de la valentía que saco hace un momento. -Habla niña que si quisiera lastimar a seres como yo, te hubiese dejado en la lluvia. -Eso tomo a Wendy con la guardia baja.

-Es como yo? Pero no tiene alas.

-Hablo de seres mágicos. -aclaro la señora con calma

-Pero parece humana…

-Créeme que de humana no tiene ni el nombre.-Gajeel tuvo que ahogar una risa ante su comentario, pero igual se ganó otro zape por parte de Poliuschka, esta vez mas fuerte.-P…Perdón.

-El chico tiene razón, no soy humana. -contesto la señora mirando las alas de la niña que se movían con inconsciencia. -Digamos que soy la protectora de este bosque, especialmente de un cerezo cercano. -La peli azul la miraba embobada. -Ahora dime, por que tienes que ayudar a esos dos que mencionaste?

-S... Son mis amigos… Juvia-san lleva días con fiebre y no despierta… La estuve cuidando con Natsu-san pero ayer le paso lo mismo… -acepto la niña por lo bajo pero suficientemente alto para que pudiese oírla, de repente el rostro de la pequeña se ilumino y voló hasta el suelo para jalar la capa de la señora. -Usted me ayudo, no? Por favor venga conmigo! - Tanto el niño como la vieja la miraron-Yo… Yo no puedo hacer nada… Por favor! Le pagare como sea!- El rostro de la niña se llenó de lágrimas, mientras que el de la vieja se tornó algo más serio.

-Comprendo tu situación, pero no puedo abandonar fácilmente este lugar. -La niña la soltó con la cara llena de tristeza. -Guía a Gajeel para que te ayude a traerlos.

-Por qué tengo que hacer eso? Antes dijiste que tenías suficiente conmigo. No lo hare. -Wendy se echó a llorar mientras la señora seria lo miraba con desaprobación, causándole una gota al chico-S…Solo bromeaba…

-Solo Hazlo. -amenazo Poliuschka para luego mirar a la niña que ya se estaba calmando ella solita. -La lluvia está más baja por ahora, aprovecha para llevar a Gajeel con tus amigos y si pueden traerlos, ver cómo les ayudo.

-Gracias Poliuschka-san-sonrió la niña de manera radiante. Luego se puso seria, haciendo que la señora frunciese un poco el ceño. -Vendré lo más rápido que pueda. Vamos… Etto… Gajeel-san?

-Ya, ya solo muévete. -comento el chico guiándola a otra estancia más grande donde abrió la puerta de salida. Ella asintió y sin duda alguna comenzó a correr con el chico atrás de ella, dejando a una algo perpleja anciana. Gajeel la llevo hasta donde la encontró, por donde subieron a lo alto- ¿Alguna idea por dónde ir, hadita?

-No soy un hada. -aclaro Wendy entrando al bosque y tratando de ubicarse.

-Pues si no eres hada que eres? -inquirió Gajeel siguiendo a la niña, la cual logro ubicar las marcas que había dejado y las estaba siguiendo.

-No lo sé, pero hada no.-acepto la pequeña aumentando el paso, ya recordando el camino. -Vamos Gajeel-san!-Los dos niños, una pequeña con alas y el otro grande y con cara de mala leche siguieron corriendo por donde indicaba Wendy a toda la velocidad que podían sin resbalar en el barro. Un sonido lejano, algo más fuerte de lo que recordaba pero justo lo que buscaba llego al ido de la niña.-Estamos cerca… Puedo oír el rio.

-Los dejaste al lado del rio? Con esta tormenta?-se le salió a un perplejo Gajeel mientras la niña asentía sin saber porque preguntaba eso.-Tienes idea de que puede significar?-Wendy se quedó pensando un rato y tras caer en cuenta de la realidad apresuro aún más el paso, casi a punto de volar.

Cuando llegaron al rio efectivamente lo encontraron más grande de lo que estaba en un principio. Las tranquilas aguas se habían convertido en una fuerte corriente que había invadido parte de ambas orillas. Wendy y Gajeel siguieron su borde, la pequeña muerta de preocupación.

-Ahí!-comento señalando su refugio, que gracias a todo estaba a una aceptable distancia de la crecida. La pequeña miro alrededor y se fijó en una parte en la que, si tenía buena velocidad, podía saltar al otro lado sin apenas mojarse. Sin decirle ni pio a Gajeel corrió hacia esa zona y salto sin temor alguno, apenas cayendo en la parte del rio que le mojaba por completo los pies. Al rato Gajeel se le unió, llegando sin problemas al área seca. -Vamos…Ellos deben estar… Juvia!-grito la niña echando a correr hacia la peli azul, quien se hallaba de pie apoyándose en las rocas aun con las mejillas rosadas por la fiebre pero con una expresión de alivio en sus cansados ojos. Las dos se abrazaron con cariño.

-Wendy-chan, tenías a Juvia muy preocupada… Dónde estabas? Juvia despertó y…-la charla preocupada de Juvia se detuvo al notar que no estaban solas. Con prisa coloco a Wendy atrás de ella, poniéndose de barrera entre la niña y Gajeel. -Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres?

-Gajeel Redfox, aparente mula de carga. Vengo con el hada.

-Que no soy un hada. -le comento Wendy con enojo mientras se liberaba de la peli azul. -Él no es malo Juvia-san… Viene a ayudarnos.

-Pero es un…

-Ya lo sé, pero es bueno. Cuando Salí a buscar algo para ayudarlos me lastime y el me llevo con alguien que me curo… Vino para ayudarme a llevarlos con Poliuschka-san para que mejoren.-comentó la niña mirando directamente a los ojos azules de Juvia. La peli azul miro a la niña y luego a Gajeel y después dentro del refugio antes de suspirar rendida.

-Juvia acepta, pero Juvia aún no está muy convencida. -comento de mala manera mirando al Redfox. El mencionado solo frunció el ceño, soportando su mirada. Wendy, ignorante de eso, se adentró en la cueva, donde de inmediato sintió frio… cosa que le preocupo. Se acercó al chico dragón y le puso una mano en la frente, sorprendiéndose de que la fiebre había bajado pero… Natsu no se veía para nada mejor.

-Natsu-san… Ya volví… Despierta, los llevaremos a que los curen...-comentó la pequeña zarandeando al chico. Lo único que consiguió fue que el moviese ligeramente la cola como dando a entender que la escucho a pesar de estar inconsciente. Juvia la miro con tristeza.

-Juvia aún no ha podido despertar a Natsu-kun...-comento acercándose a muchacho-Cuando Juvia despertó, Natsu-kun tenía mucha fiebre y hacía mucho calor, pero esta se fue de repente y eso asusto a Juvia…

-Tranquila, pronto… Pronto estará bien. -comentó Wendy levantándose para ordenar sus cosas mientras Gajeel entraba y miraba el lugar con la ceja alzada.

-Como que no viven aquí eh? -cuestiono recibiendo una mirada acallante de Juvia. EL chico la miro molesto para luego fijarse en el niño a su lado. -Wow! ¿Quién es ese? ¿Un demonio?

-Es un dragón. -contesto Juvia tajante. Gajeel rodo los ojos y miro a Wendy, quien ya se ponía como podía las maletas encima, cuidando de no dañarse las alas.

-Ey, chiquilla yo me llevo al que está dormido… Podrías ayudar a la Amenoko para llegar?-comento entrando y acercándose a Natsu. Wendy no entendió el apodo, pero si el contexto de lo que dijo asintió. -Bien, vamos…-Gajeel se agacho y, a pesar de ella, con ayuda de Juvia logro subir a Natsu a su espalda. EL peli rosa se movió incomodo. -Oye quédate quieto, pesas demasiado…

-Vamos, Juvia-san.-dijo Wendy ayudando a su amiga como apoyo para una larga caminata, aunque apenas le llegaba a poco más de la mitad de tamaño. Abandonaron la cueva y con algo de dificultad vadearon el rio. El resto de camino tuvieron que ir a paso lento, pues Juvia no podía caminar muy rápido y tampoco quería cansar a Wendy, para molestia de Gajeel.

Durante el trayecto ninguno hablo y se limitaron en concentrarse en llegar a su destino, aunque no hicieron falta las quejas de Gajeel cada vez que Natsu movía las alas o la cola, por la cual estuvo a punto de caer en más de una ocasión. Juvia se reía en silencio mas no comentaba nada, al igual que Wendy, aunque ambas por razones diferentes. Tras varios minutos por fin vieron la casa-árbol a lo lejos.

-Esa es. -comento Wendy a una cansada Juvia, quien sin alzar la vista asintió. -Solo un poco más Juvia-san, estamos cerca…- Justo cuando estuvieron en frente la puerta se abrió revelando a la señora que no se veía para nada sorprendida de sus nuevas visitas.-Estos son mis amigos Poliuschka-san.- Ella es Juvia y el que carga Gajeel-san es Natsu.

-Habla menos entra más, este tipo pesa.-comento el pelinegro con ganas de dejar caer al peli rosa. Al parecer fue escuchado porque la cola de Natsu casi dio la vuelta para pegarle de lleno en la cara. -Lo voy a matar…

-Entren rápido. -Ordeno Poliuschka haciéndose a un lado. Gajeel entro tal como le habían dicho y tras ver la cama vacía en la habitación donde antes estaba Wendy sin dudarlo fue a despojarse de su carga. Wendy miro a Poliuschka y ella la guio de nuevo a esa habitación, donde una cama extra estaba esperando por la peli azul.

Con cuidado la subieron a la cama, donde Poliuschka tras unas palabras para pedirle que estuviera quieta y pedirle a Wendy una detallada explicación de lo sucedido, se puso a revisarla sin mucha queja de parte de la niña, aunque mostró algo de interés en el raspón de su brazo, pero no comentó nada. Después fue donde Natsu donde examino brevemente las alas del chico para después tocar su frente y sentir su respiración, frunciendo el ceño con severidad al dar con la herida en el hombro del muchacho y una cuantas que otras dolorosas cicatrices… Pero eso lo dejo para después.

-Fueron atacados obviamente…-comentó tras un rato de mucho silencio por parte de los dos niños conscientes. - Y seriamente lastimados…

-Eso es de antes-aclaro Wendy mirando a que se refería, o lo que ella pensaba. - En el circo siempre nos castigaban por cualquier cosa. Yo tengo una en la pierna que me la dieron cuando por accidente…

-Ya la vi. -aseguro Poliuschka con mala cara, creyendo saber de qué trataba esa expresión.-Dejando esas de lado. Las recientes. ¿Que los ataco? ¿Cuando?

-Hace…cuatro o tres días… No sé quiénes eran, pero usaban unas agujas plateadas como dardos… y habia disparos también… Eso… Es malo? -Poliuschka no contesto y siguió revisando al chico, notando algo que antes no había visto. Wendy noto lo que miraba. -Eso se lo encontró Natsu-san en el bosque… Parece que se le cayó a una niña que él salvo. Juvia-san lo ato a un viejo collar que tenía para que Natsu-san no lo perdiera y desde entonces no se lo quita -La peli rosa asintió a ello, más no comento Nada pero volvió a dejar el dije donde lo encontró.

-Oy, vieja, están tan mal? -interrogo Gajeel serio y curioso, ligeramente preocupado por la suerte de los dos chicos. Poliuschka lo miro y tras fijarse en Wendy asintió.

-Lo que los ataco parece que utilizo un potente veneno mágico. Parece que tu amigo ya lo había combatido antes y… tiene algo de suerte, pues si contamos como y donde resulto herido puedo decir a ciencia cierta que, si no nos hubiésemos encontrado, habría muerto. -esas palabras hicieron que la pequeña abriese los ojos asustada. -Por suerte puedo crear algo que le ayude a mejorar….

-Y Juvia-san? -inquirió la pequeña algo más relajada, pero igual preocupada.

-Su herida fue superficial, sin contar el hecho de lo gruesa pero suave que es la piel de las sirenas puedo decir que la porción de veneno es minúscula, aunque eso no quita que sea veneno y su cuerpo reacciono como lo haría ente una infección. Seguramente ese ungüento que dices se pusieron los dos logro darles algo de ayuda… y tiempo. -comento mirando al chico con duda.

-Entonces…-comento Gajeel pidiendo más información, pero en cambio…

-Esperen en la otra habitación mientras trabajo. Si quieres dormir, usa el sofá. Ahora, fuera. -aclaro la señora empujándolos con una mano fuera de la habitación y cerrando de un portazo.

-Esa vieja sin sentido…-gruño Gajeel volteando a ver a Wendy, quien seguía mirando la puerta con fijeza. -Ey, tranquilízate. Están en buenas manos.

-Lo sé…-acepto ella sonriendo al muchacho, quien la miro extrañado. Wendy soltó un bostezo y comenzó a sentarse en el suelo al lado de la puerta. -Creo… que me tomare… una corta siesta…

-No puedes dormir en el piso, te dijeron que uses el sofá. -Observo Gajeel pero ya era tarde. La pequeña se había quedado dormida recostada a la pared con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro. Gajeel rodo los ojos y fue por una almohada y una sábana. Cuando las tuvo las coloco donde la chica y la acomodo para que durmiese mejor… en el suelo. La miro un rato y bostezo. -Mejor también duermo un rato… aunque primero debería cambiarme…

* * *

 **Gracias por leer hasta aquí! Espero les haya gustado.**

 **Espero sus comentarios!**

 **Hasssta Luego**


	6. Historia 6 Poliushcka

**Hola a Todos! Soy Neko y les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia.**

 **Fairy Tail es de Mashima.**

* * *

Historia 6. Poliuschka

.

-Que aburrido. -se quejó Gajeel mirando con molestia a las personas a las que tenía que "echarles un ojo encima". Tras que lo regañaran por dejar a Wendy dormir en el suelo, tuvo que cargarla hasta la cama de su amiga peli azul, pues en la otra no cabía, y a la cual volvía después de despertarse cada día. Ahora mismo las dos se habían abrazado en sueños y dormían con tranquilidad, protegiéndose mutuamente de forma inconsciente. El otro era el peli rosa, pero ese no le importaba: Cada vez que se le acercaba siempre lo golpeaba. Esa cola lo detestaba profundamente y el la detestaba a ella. La puerta se abrió cuando Poliuschka entro y sin decirle nada continuo su tratamiento, como siempre desde los últimos tres días. -Y… ¿Qué tal están?

-Los tres están bien. -contesto la señora mirando a las niñas dormir mientras le ponía una pomada a la herida de Juvia, haciendo que la niña se moviese en sueños. Cuando termino paso su mano por el brazo, notando una parte cortada de hace tiempo entre sus aletas. -Parece que pasaron por muchas cosas…

-Cómo qué? Lo de ese circo? -comento Gajeel curioso mirando sobre la silla. La vieja peli rosa lo miro con impaciencia. -Solo preguntaba. Y… no las deberíamos despertarlas ya? Casi es hora del almuerzo…

-Déjalas dormir otro rato-indico caminando al dragón, que como siempre que se acercaba se movía inquieto y sin querer le pegaba a Gajeel de alguna manera con la cola. EL pelinegro miro el cosa roja con ganas de cortársela al dueño. -Deja de mirarlo así y ve a estudiar, aun no terminas de leer el libro que te dio Makarov.

-Oh, vamos, de que me va a servir leer aquí? Nunca me van a gustar los libros y que yo recuerde el viejo dijo que no volvería a la escuela por un tiempo.-La señora lo miro como no lo había hecho en todo el tiempo que estaban juntos, haciendo que el niño, siendo aún un niño, se resignase con un fuerte gruñido de molestia-Esta bien. Está bien. ¡Pero se lo diré al viejo!

-Ve. -ordeno la mujer centrándose en su trabajo. Gajeel se alejó cuidándose de la dichosa cola y salió murmurando cosas en contra de la anciana. Paso gran parte del día tratando de no dormirse mientras leía un dichoso libro de historia o algo así… ni tenía idea de que trataba. Justo cuando ya se había dado por vencido y decidió dormirse escucho ruido en la habitación y se levantó para ver que sucedía.

-Que pasa vieja? -pregunto con mala leche, notando que las dos niñas se habían despertado y ahora estaban sentadas al lado del peli rosa que parecía estar despertando. La anciana señora estaba cerca, velando la situación con ojo crítico. Curioso como todo niño, Gajeel se subió a una silla para mirar. Tardo un rato, pero al final el dragón abrió los ojos, mirando alrededor cansinamente hasta que su verdor reparo en sus amigas.

-Wendy… Juvia…-comento en voz baja y rasposa, pero audible.

-Natsu-san! -Wendy se tiro a abrazarlo sin el menor cuidado a su condición, logrando sacarle el aire en un instante por lo que termino soltando un leve rugido por eso. EL chico se incorporó un poco mirando a Juvia con preocupación, mientras hacia un ligero gesto de dolor.

-Juvia se alegra que Natsu-kun este bien. -lloro la niña abrazándolo con algo más de delicadeza (A él igual le dolió), aunque al rato lo soltó sonrojada. -Juvia ya está mejor también, por cierto.-El chico suspiro y se relajó un poco, golpeando de nuevo a Gajeel sin notarlo. El pelinegro se levantó con ira.

-PODRIAS DEJAR DE GOLPEARME CON TU ESTUPIDA COLA!?-los tres niños lo miraron, siendo que el peli rosa acaba de reparar en él y sin dudarlo se puso a gruñirle mostrándole los colmillos, asustando un momento a Gajeel, que se recuperó para seguir encarándolo de la misma forma. Wendy se puso en medio.

-No es malo Natsu-san, Gajeel-san nos ayudó. AL igual que Poliuschka-san-El peli rosa dejo de gruñir y siguió la mirada de la niña a la mujer que los observaba. De nuevo se puso a la defensiva, esta vez alzando las alas, pero teniendo que bajarlas llevándose una mano al hombro. Wendy le agarro las mejillas para que mirase su serio rostro. -Ellos no son malos… Mira…-y le conto todo lo que había sucedido en ese tiempo. Natsu se relajó un poco aun con desconfianza en la mirada.

-Entonces que es la vieja? -pregunto alzando una ceja.

-La protectora del bosque! -festejo la niña con una sonrisa. Natsu miro a la señora quien asintió y dejo salir un suspiro de alivio. Miro a Gajeel con molestia, recibiendo la misma mirada en respuesta. Eso no pasó desapercibido por Natsu, que se quedo mirando al niño. Tras un rato Wnedy noto lo último -Gajeel-san es humano… o eso creo.

-Como que creo? -inquirió el peli negro molesto, pero tras una movida mágica de Poliuschka se calló cuando una botella de jarabe le dio en la cara.- Me vas a matar Mujer!

-Ya sabes quienes somos y porque están aquí. -hablo Poliuschka mirando a los tres niños. -Ahora quisiera saber qué es lo que ha pasado con ustedes. Desde que los trajimos, no hemos recibido muchas respuestas de este asunto.

-Wendy ya se lo dijo-señalo con seriedad Natsu. Luego ladeo la cabeza con gesto confundido, acabando de notar algo.-Y que es un protector del bosque?

-Son seres encargados de velar por la salud del bosque y que este no sufra daño; algunos como yo poseemos forma humana, otros no. Vivimos en los árboles y en si somos partes de ellos por ello los cuidamos. -fue su corta respuesta. Natsu la miro sorprendido, olvidándose de su desconfianza.

-Vaya…-luego miro a Wendy y la señalo .-Oiga, sabe que es Wendy?- la niña lo miro con molestia como si acabase de revelar un secreto que había jurado llevar a la tumba. Poliuschka alzo una ceja pero contesto.

-Es una sílfide, guardiana del viento. -aclaro con calma, haciendo que la niña se hinchase de orgullo. -Como me imagino sabrás eres un dragon de fuego y la otra niña, una sirena. Aunque sean solo una parte.

-Como que una parte? -interrogo Natsu con cara de pocos amigos. Juvia lo miro con reproche y le pellizco un ala. El chico la alejo de su agarre. -Eso duele!

-Qué quiso decir Poliuschka-san? -interrogo la sirena con más amabilidad.

-No lo han notado? -los tres negaron.-Sus formas, apariencias, puedo decir que hasta el aura que tienen tiene una parte humana muy obvia.-contesto logrando que Natsu frunciese el ceño, Juvia se tapara la boca y Wendy abriese los ojos.-Ustedes no son puros, son mestizos.

-A que te refieres con puros y mestizos, vieja? -preguntó Gajeel ganándole a Wendy la pregunta.

-Puros son esos seres mágicos que solo poseen su forma y magia a máximo poder, no se suelen llevar bien con los humanos, pero hay casos en los que…tienen crías con ellos siendo lo que son ustedes, mestizos. Como deben entender un mestizo es hijo de un puro y un humano. -termino su breve explicación sentándose en la cama de enfrente.-Eso son ustedes tres.

-Y eso es bueno o malo? -interrogo Wendy algo acobardad, mientras los dos mayores se miraban como confirmando un temor.

-Depende del punto de vista. Hay puros que tratan bien a los mestizos, al igual que hay otros que los tratan mal. Lo mismo aplica para los humanos. -contesto la señora mirando la ventana, notando después lo preocupada que quedo la niña menor así que le sonrió con amabilidad.-Pero ese concepto solo puedes decidirlo cada persona por su cuenta. –Wendy sonrió, pero Juvia no se veía tan convencida. Poliuschka la miro.-Pude notar que no tuvieron una buena experiencia con los humanos, pero no todos son así. Tengo algunas… amistades con humanos, aparte de Gajeel.

-Parece difícil.-comento para su sorpresa Natsu mirando al suelo.

-Lo sé, pero no es imposible. -EL chico asintió recordando a la niña que había salvado y como lo llamo "Señor Dragón", sin demostrar miedo alguno por su forma. Poliuschka los miro de nuevo seria-Volviendo a mi pregunta, me gustaría saber que recuerdan de ese día que los atacaron. -Los tres la miraron sorprendidos. -Con todo detalle. -Natsu frunció el ceño. Pero le conto lo que sucedió desde su punto de vista, logrando que ella frunciese el ceño. Juvia y Wendy también comentaron que paso y cuando terminaron el gesto de la señora era imperturbable-Ya veo… Supuse que era algo así-

-Cómo?-soltó Natsu confundido.

-Lo supe en cuanto vi tu herida. Reconocí la presencia de "Luna Negra" al instante.

-Luna Negra? -pregunto Juvia dudosa. Poliuschka se levantó y le toco la herida pequeña que había tratado. -Lo que nos atacó?

-El veneno que había en las agujas de quien los ataco. -corrigió la mayor volviendo a sentarse. -Wendy los trajo a tiempo para evitar algo peor. La chica tenia la posibilidad de tener una vida llena de dolor y sufrimiento, pero habría vivido. En el caso del chico hubiese sido otro cantar.

-No entiendo…- comento Wendy ladeando la cabeza, mientras los amigos de ella solo miraron a la mujer perplejos. Poliushcka suspiro.

-En pocas palabras, los dos pudieron haber muerto y deben tener cuidado de ahora en adelante. Especialmente tu. -aclaro señalando a Natsu, quien se llevó la mano al hombro hace un rato. -Puede que hayas resistido una segunda vez bajo los efectos del veneno, pero créeme cuando digo que no podrás salir impune a una tercera.

-Espera. -la corto Gajeel mirándola con la ceja alzada. -Estas diciendo que el… ya había sido envenenado?-La mujer asintió. El niño se llevo una mano a la barbilla -Conque de eso hablabas…

-Yo nunca he sido envenenado. -lo contradijo el dragón con molestia antes de mirar a un lado.-Si no contamos por comida…-. Luego miro a Poliuschka. -Y como lo sabría usted?

-Esa herida, por la que pude notar no puedes mover mucho el brazo, tenía el suficiente veneno para haber matado a una bestia joven en dos días máximo, sin tratamiento. Este tipo de veneno actúa rápido en el torrente sanguíneo y reacciona en el cuerpo de la misma manera. Quien sea que te lanzo esa aguja no quería detenerte, sino matarte. Los motivos no importan, pero es la realidad. -contesto logrando que el chico se apretase un poco más el hombro, mientras que los otros tres palidecían. -Si hubiese sido tu primera vez, habrías muerto a las horas, en tu estado podría decir minutos. Ya tenías… por así decirlo cierta resistencia, la cual se vio incrementada con el dije que tienes.

-Que dije? Yo no he dicho nada…-Aclaro logrando sacar varias gotas

-Mira tú cuello.-Natsu bajo la mirada, acabando de notar dos cosas: una, tenía ropa de verdad, aunque era casi un camisón blanco, y dos el dije que había encontrado cuando rescato a la niña ahora estaba amarrado en una especie de liana plateada en lugar de la cinta de Juvia.-La piedra con que fue hecho es una muy especial: tiene su propia magia, una magia que se basa en la sanación, sellado y protección, que fue incrementado por otro hechizo parecido. Por llevarlo al cuello es que tardaste en ceder a los efectos del veneno: lo estaba combatiendo a la vez de tu cuerpo y protegiéndote al mismo tiempo, gracias a eso lograste llegar hasta acá.

-Entonces si no lo hubiese tenido habría…-el peli rosa se pasó el dedo por el cuello. La señora asintió. -Wau…-rio divertido, pero luego frunció el ceño.-Pero por que le cambiaron la cinta por la cadena esta?

-Por qué esa se hubiese dañado y lo último que necesitas es perder eso.-fue toda su respuesta.

-Por qué? -preguntaron Natsu y Gajeel a la vez, logrando que los dos se mirara molestos. Poliuschka los miro a cada uno y suspiro.

-Este dato es importante, no solo para ti, si no para que ustedes también lo sepan. -aclaro mirando a las niñas, aunque a Gajeel eso no le importaba. -El veneno de Luna Negra solo tiene un antídoto, el cual solamente funciona de forma efectiva la primera vez. -Natsu trago duro. -Una segunda el antídoto puede actuar contra el veneno, pero eso no puede eliminarlo por completo lo que merma constantemente las fuerzas de las personas. Eventualmente el cuerpo cede al gasto y la persona muere por una causa u otra.

-Natsu-san va a morir? -pregunto una muy perpleja Wendy, que no era la única que miraba al dragón como si se fuese a morir en un segundo. -Pero… Dijiste…

-Aun no termino. -la calmo la señora retomando la atención. -Como mencione, el dije del chico lo sana y protege, lo que significa que mientras este con él va a combatir el remitente sin gastar energía, NO va a verse afectado por ello de forma drástica. -Los niños suspiraron con alivio.

-Entonces solo no me lo quito nunca y ya?-acalro Natsu tomando el dije con su mano libre. Tanto podría hacer una cosa partida ala mitad? Comenzaba a preguntarse cual seria su efecto entera…

-Por así decirlo. Puedes quitarlo durante un rato, pero es preferible que no sea así; lo mejor es que no intentes nada con la piedra. Pero eso no significa que no te vas a sentir mal de vez en cuando, está atento. Es algo que previene, no que cura-Natsu asintió alzando un brazo, pero inmediatamente volviendo a colocarlo sobre su hombro murmurando del dolor. Poliuschka miro a los niños y se puso en pie.- Sera mejor que duermas otro rato si no quieres que vuelva la fiebre.

-Natsu-san ya despertó, Cuanto tiempo nos tenemos que quedar? -pregunto Juvia hablando tras un rato. La mujer la miro y curiosamente sonrió un poco, había esperado esa pregunta por un tiempo.

-Mínimo, hasta que el chico pueda mover el brazo. De ahí, ustedes deciden. La cena es en una hora- les comento saliendo por la puerta. Los tres amigos se miraron entre ellos con una mezcla de sorpresa, calma, alegría, preocupación, etc… Gajeel los miraba curioso y algo…celoso? Wendy noto su presencia y se acercó a él con un rápido aleteo.

-Chicos! -llamo la atención de sus acompañantes mientras agarraba a un fastidiado Gajeel del brazo, cosa que molesto a Natsu -Como nos quedaremos por un tiempo, creo que mejor los presento bien. Natsu-san, este este es Gajeel Redfox, creo que Humano.

-Oy…

-Y Gajeel-san, Natsu-san, medio dragón-Gajeel se le quedo mirando fijamente, logrando molestarlo.

-Que tanto miras, ojos raros?-dijo el peli rosa fulminándolo con sus ojos casi amarillos. Juvia lo miro con una gota.

-Mira quien habla. -contesto el pelinegro. Natsu gruño, pero él lo imito. Siguieron mirándose y Natsu rio por lo bajo. Gajeel alzo una ceja- Que?

-Me caes bien. -comento el peli rosa moviendo la cola, aunque esta vez Gajeel la esquivo y lo miro molesto.

-No puedo decir lo mismo, Salamander. -indico molesto. Natsu lo miro sin entender

-Salamander?

-Porque pareces una salamandra.

-Oye! - se quejó Ntasu mientras la niñas reían.-Entonces tu serás… eh… etto… Rayos, cuando se me ocurra te lo diré!

-Que lento. - rio el otro chico por su estupidez, luego miro a Juvia. -Entonces nos llevamos bien, Amenoko?

-A Juvia no le agrada Gajeel-san. -observo la peli azul mirándolo con una mezcla de miedo y molestia. EL chico rodo los ojos.

-Pues te aguantas. -Wendy no entendió el ambiente pero rio de nuevo alzando el vuelo.

-Espero que todos nos llevemos bien! -comento como solo ella sabe, aunque termino perdiendo el equilibrio en el aire y cayó sobre Gajeel para después reír, logrando que todos la imitasen, hasta el molesto pelinegro. Y todo fue escuchado por una señora peli rosa que estaba cortando verduras con una microscópica sonrisa.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado el capitulo. Gracias por leer!**

 **Nos vemos!**


	7. Historia 7 Te queremos,,, Adiós

**Hola a Todos! Soy Neko y les traigo un nuevo capitulo de Problematica Vida Magica.**

 **Ahora si... Comenzamos con la verdadera historia.**

 **Espero les guste!... y me perdonen.**

 **Fairy Tail es de Hiro Mashima**

* * *

.

Historia 7. Te queremos…Adiós.

.

Tras unos días de deliberación lo chicos decidieron quedarse con Poliuschka y Gajeel hasta que Natsu se curase, después verían que hacer exactamente. El tiempo paso y aunque esa idea seguía, ninguno negaba que estar en ese lugar era… agradable… Bueno, casi siempre…

Mes 1

-No voy a tomar eso. -amenazo Natsu tratando de huir sin mucha suerte de la cuchara con contenido oscuro, para el mortífero, que Poliuschka trataba de darle.

-Niño no agotes mi paciencia. Te lo tomaras quieras o no. -amenazo la anciana, pero el peli rosa siguió negándose. Escucharon unas risas y miraron a la puerta donde Gajeel, Wendy y Juvia se reían de la cara del joven dragón, logrando enojarlo.

-De que rayos se están...*Glup*-Poliuschka había aprovechado para meterle la cuchara en la boca y él no tuvo otra opción que tragar para poder respirar en ese instante. Todo el cuerpo del peli rosa se vio envuelto por un escalofrió, para después dejarse caer de lado con la cara azul y babeando, lo que aumento las risas del lugar. -Horrible…

3er Mes

-Juvia-san! Natsu-san! Gajeel-san! -festejo Wendy con una gran sonrisa entrando al cuarto donde los mayores estaban enfrascados en un juego de cartas que Gajeel les enseño. Juvia tenía un vestidito celeste con un sombrerito a juego, mientras que Gajeel tenía su fiel camisa negra y pantalón Gris. Natsu, quien ahora usaba una camisa roja y pantalón amarillo, sin contar el brazo en cabestrillo, bajo la mirada del juego que tenía ayudado por su cola

-Que pasa Wendy? -los otros dos la miraron.

-Ya se leer!-festejo la niña con una sonrisa.

-Sí, claro. -le comento Gajeel volviendo a centrarse en el juego. Wendy voló molesta y se le puso enfrente. El niño suspiro y la miro -Que quieres hadita?

-Que no soy hada. -dijo mostrándole un libro de plantas medicinales de Poliuschka. -Escucha.- se aclaró la voz y abrió el libro en una página. Mientras Juvia se ponía a su lado-La… La co-consenencia…

-Consistencia.-corrigio la mayor con una sonrisa que le fue devuelta.

-La constecensia de la mez-mezcla debe… debe ser u-uniforme para que…. para que la mis-ma no sea pregiciosa.-termino de leer la línea con orgullo.-Se leer mas que todos!

-Eso solo vale con Salamander. -aclaro Gajeel valorando su esfuerzo. -El solo sabe que las letras forman palabras.

-Oye!

5to mes

Los niños estaban jugando un juego que Gajeel llamaba "futbol" cuando una persona se acercó a la casa, pasando casi desapercibido… excepto porque Natsu lo olio.

-¡¿Quien anda ahí?!-grito mirando a la parte de atrás de la casa, dejando a todos quietos. Un señor viejo, enano y casi calvo apareció en su vista. Natsu alzo las alas reconociendo que era humano y gruño. Gajeel iba a decirle algo, pero Poliuschka, quien había salido tras escuchar el grito, le gano.

-Creí haberte dicho que avisaras, Makarov. -sentencio con voz neutra. Luego miro a Natsu. -Tranquilízate. Es uno de los que les hable.

-Que hace aquí? -interrogo Natsu bajando las alas pero no la guardia. Poliuschka miro al viejo con casi la misma expresión.

-Lo mismo me pregunto. -comento esperando una respuesta. El hombre dejo de mirar a los niños, de los cuales las dos chicas estaban medio en defensa medio escondiéndose detrás de los chicos, y se centró en la señora.

-Estaba de paso cuando escuche algo interesante en el pueblo y creo que deberías saberlo. -observo con voz calmada. Luego miro a los chicos. -Me llamo Makarov Dreyar, amigo de Poliuschka y tío abuelo de ese mocoso que esta atrás de ustedes.-Los otros tres miraron a un molesto Gajeel, que solo dio una cabezada de asentimiento. Makarov alzo una ceja mirándolo- Que no saludas?

-No.-y se fue para el bosque molesto. Natsu lo miro sin entender, pero sintiendo muy a su pesar que el tipo no era malo. Le lanzo una mirada molesto al viejo y Poliuschka lo noto.

-Vayan con Gajeel.-indico a los niños.-Hablemos dentro.-le dijo a Makarov. El hombre miro a los niños alejarse, notando la mirada sobre el ala del peli rosa. El viejo iba a preguntar algo pero la señora lo callo con un gesto, señalando la puerta.-Adentro.

6to mes.

-Poliuschka-san! Makarov-san! -los dos adultos miraron como la puerta se abría por una muy asustada Wendy mientras que Gajeel y Juvia llevaban a un cansado peli rosa para que no se cayera o tropezara con su cola. Poliuschka se levantó en el acto.

-Que sucedió? -interrogo cuando sentaron al niño en el sofá. Natsu negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos. La señora le paso la mano por la frente frunciendo el ceño al notar su sudor y poco despues su respiración agitada. Miro a los otros pidiendo explicaciones.

-Estábamos jugando carreritas cerca del rio cuando Natsu-kun dijo que olio algo raro y poco después que se sentía mal.-contesto la peli azul muy preocupada.-Juvia y Gajeel-san tuvieron que traerlo para que no se desmayara…

-Como dices que paso? -interrogo Makarov con calma, aun consolando a una asustada Wendy que había ido a refugiarse con él. Juvia lo miro entre preocupada y precavida, pero fue Gajeel quien contesto.

-Salamander dijo que había una cosa extraña en el aire… Olfateo un poco y al rato se llevó la mano a la frente antes de casi caerse. -contesto el niño preocupado luego miro al suelo.-También hay algo raro en el bosque… como si… no tuviera tanta vida como antes. -Los dos adultos se miraron fijamente ambos con la misma idea en la cabeza.

8vo Mes

Este día los niños estaban haciendo una carrera a las orillas de otro rio diferente al anterior. Wendy y Natsu volaban por encima del área mientras Juvia nadaba a toda velocidad luciendo su habilidad como sirena. Gajeel, aunque humano y teniendo que correr, trataba de hacerles carrera desde la retaguardia.

-ESTA VEZ GANARE!-soltó el pelinegro soltando un grito de guerra y aumentando la velocidad, logrando rebasar a Wendy y a Juvia y colocarse a la cabeza con Natsu. El peli rosa lo miro y le saco la lengua para después transformarse en dragón y aumentar mucho la velocidad, ganando por poco más de un ala. Gajeel quedó en segundo y lo miro molesto–Eres tramposo Salamander. -El reptil de casi dos metros rio un poco por el comentario antes de tocar tierra encendiéndose en fuego y volviendo a ser niño.

-Todo se vale en la guerra y el amor, sea lo que signifique. -argumento con una sonrisa un poco cansada que solo logro que el pelinegro lo mirara con una gota. Pronto escucharon un chapoteo y miraron a Juvia que había llegado, seguida un minuto y medio después por Wendy.-Otra vez llegaron al final.

-Pero volé más rápido! - se emocionó la niña peli azul tocando tierra y poniéndose a saltar entre los chicos. -Pronto seré más rápida que Gajeel-san y Natsu-san juntos!

-Ese es un gran sueño chiquilla. -rio el pelinegro revolviéndole el pelo. Ella rio por ese gesto. Juvia se apoyó en la orilla y salió del agua pasando de la cola a sus piernas, con el vestido seco por su nueva habilidad de transformarse en agua y no mojarse.

-No te olvides que Juvia ganaría si Juvia no tuviera que nadar contra la corriente. Si no fuese así nadie podría ganarle a Juvia! -argumento la niña con confianza, logrando que los otros riesen. Natsu se detuvo y miro atrás. -Que sucede Natsu-kun?

-La vieja nos llama. -comento con una sonrisa de lado. -Vamos corriendo o los llevo?

-Solo porque ahora si puedas convertirte en dragón por más de quince minutos no significa que tengas que hacerlo a cada rato.-le dijo Gajeel con una ceja alzada.

-Celoso? -soltó Natsu con un gesto burlón.

-De qué? ¿de ti? -bufo Gajeel, logrando que Natsu le mirase muy mal.

-No peleen! -les dijo Wendy con voz seria ambos tuvieron que evitar molestarse por eso. Ella se acercó y los empujo. -Las traen! ¡Vamos Juvia! – y con una risa las dos chicas se alejaron de los varones quienes no tardaron nada en unirse al juego. Llegaron a la casa envueltos en risas y peleas infantiles que cesaron casi al instante al ver a Poliuschka despidiéndose de Makarov.-Makarov-san?

-Hola niños.-saludo con una sonrisa amable.

-A dónde va Makarov-san?-interrogo Juvia con duda. Natsu y Gajeel se miraron con la ceja alzada. EL hombre mayor suspiro.

-Tengo que arreglar unos asuntos en la ciudad. -acato logrando que los chicos se tensasen y entristeciesen poco, aunque Gajeel intento ocultarlo -Pronto vendré de nuevo, así que no se preocupen.

-Por qué nos preocuparíamos por ti, viejo loco? -soltó Gajeel cruzándose de brazos. Makarov suspiro con una sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza, recibiendo poco después un abrazo de Wendy.

-No se vaya… quédese! Usted es de los pocos humanos que me caen bien…-pidió la niña con lagrimitas en los ojos.

-Tú también me caes bien Wendy, pero Lo siento pequeña, tengo que ir. -aseguro acariciando su cabello antes de mirar a los mayores. -Poliuschka tiene que hablar con ustedes, así que ya me marcho.-Wendy asintió y le dio otro abrazo, seguida de Juvia quien era un poco más alta que el señor. Natsu le sonrió de lado sin acercarse y Gajeel asintió.-Nos veremos niños…

-Hasta Luego Makarov-san!

-Cuídese mucho.

-No hagas cosas raras viejo!

-Nos vemos abuelo! -termino Natsu logrando que todos se sorprendiesen, pero el niño solo rio cuando el viejo lo miro perplejo. Los muchachos se le quedaron viendo hasta que se fue. El peli rosa miro a Poliuschka, ignorando a los demás. -De que tienes que hablarnos vieja?

-Sera mejor que entren a la casa. -indico la señora tras soltar un suspiro por lo sucedido. Poliuschka mantuvo la puerta abierta mientras todos entraban extrañados. Natsu y Gajeel se sentaron en el suelo, las niñas en el sofá. Poliuschka coloco una silla enfrente de ellos y se les quedo mirando con algo de tristeza.

-Sucede algo Poliuschka-san? -pregunto Wendy notando su ánimo. -Algo muy serio?

-Me temo que sí, Wendy. -acepto la señora mirando fijamente a cada niño. Tras un rato de duda decidió ser directa con lo que iba a decir. - Pronto los cuatro tendrán que abandonar este bosque. -Y soltó la bomba.

-QUE? -corearon Natsu y Gajeel a la vez. –Por qué?!

-Hicimos algo malo? -pregunto Wendy casi a punto de llorar. Juvia la abrazo con una mezcla de tristeza y una mirada que le decía a la anciana que, aunque no quisiera, se lo esperaba.

-Dejen hablar a Poliuschka-san, por favor. -pidió Juvia con calma a los chicos, que dejaron su enojo y se quedaron viendo a la anciana, exigiendo respuestas. La peli rosa los miro otro rato antes de suspirar.

-No, no han hecho nada malo. -los calmo la señora negando con la cabeza. - Recuerdan lo que le sucedió a Natsu hace unos meses? Cuando olio algo y casi se desmayó. -los niños asintieron. -Ese es el problema. Sea lo que sea ha afectado al bosque por completo y puedo decir que poco a poco ha estado enfermando. Les digo eso porque podría llegar a afectarlos seriamente si se exponen por mucho tiempo.

-Pero… eres una gran sanadora-comento Gajeel choqueado. -Por qué no curas al bosque y ya?

-No es algo tan sencillo. -acepto la señora mirándolos con firmeza. -Makarov ha estado ayudándome estos tres meses, pero el esfuerzo de ambos ha dado pocos resultados, incluso él siendo humano se ha visto afectado por la constante exposición directa. El hecho de que solo a Natsu le afectase un par de veces de por si es algo sorprendente. -Los niños se miraron mutuamente sorprendidos. -Por eso le pedí que fuera a su pueblo, su ciudad, y les preparara a ustedes un lugar para vivir en él.

-Espera… Estas diciendo que nos estas largando a Magnolia? - pregunto el pelinegro de nuevo.

-Magnolia?-soltó Natsu mirándolo con clara duda y desconfianza.

-Allí es donde vivía antes… El viejo es director de una escuela del lugar… o lo era…-contesto el chico sin muchos problemas, pero claro tono sombrío.

-Escuela? Quieres que vayamos de cara al mundo humano? -pregunto una perpleja Juvia con los ojos abiertos, ignorante del tono utilizado. -Makarov-san y Gajeel-san son una cosa pero eso…

-Una cosa que hacen las criaturas mágicas, puros o mestizos, es tomar una apariencia humana y convivir con ellos para evitar problemas si les es posible. -contesto la señora con calma. Natsu la miraba molesto e iracundo. Ella los miro y suspiro. -No quiero obligarlos a irse a ese lugar, pero yo he ido a esa área y es perfecta para que un dragón, una sirena, una sílfide mestizos y un huraño humano tengan una vida tranquila. Y sé que Makarov no los va a dejar en un sitio donde puedan tener problemas ni dejara que pasen paramos, saben cómo es el.

-Vendrías con nosotros, Poliuschka-san? Si aceptamos ir -pregunto Wendy con lagrimitas en los ojos de nuevo, logrando que la mujer la mirase xon algo de tristeza.

-No puedo dejar el bosque solo, Wendy. Me quedare haciendo lo que pueda hasta que llegue el momento de lo inevitable. -les dijo la señora con voz pausada. - Pero no puedo dejar que unos niños se queden aquí esperando un posible fin. Por eso les pido que acepten esta propuesta, por favor. -Gajeel se veía furioso por haber entendido a que se refería, Wendy y Juvia estaban llorando porque tendrían que irse quieran o no, más la pequeña que la mayor. Natsu, en cambio dejo de mirar a Poliuschka con molestia y cerró los ojos sabiendo que la señora lo hacia por su bien… de verdad quería lo mejor para ellos, aunque fuese algo como eso. Además… Tenía curiosidad de ver como reaccionaria al mundo humano con su nueva perspectiva.

-Acepto. -hablo por fin el peli rosa, provocando el silencio entre los niños, que lo miraban perplejos, claramente pensando que era quien más se iba a oponer. Natsu miro a la peli rosa mayor. -Acepto ir a… a esa Magnolia.

-Natsu…-comento Juvia sorprendida por que él era el primero en aceptar, siendo ellos dos los más precavidos. EL chico le sonrió moviendo la cola un poco, como un gato.

-Conocemos al viejo y a Poliuschka. No nos pedirían hacer eso si no hubiese otra opción-comentó el chico con voz baja. -No quiere que nos hagamos mal al aislarnos del mundo como hacíamos antes así que…. Para que se sientan tranquilos, acepto. Se lo debemos, no? -termino sonando muy maduro. AL rato miro a otro lado sonrojado. -Pero no prometo que me caigan bien las personas.

-Si… Si Natsu-san va, yo también puedo ir. -indico Wendy limpiándose las lágrimas. -Puede que no sea muy buena mintiendo, pero lo intentare. -Poliuschka miro a Wendy sorprendida. Gajeel la miro y luego a la vieja

-Tch. Vale, pero solo porque… porque sí. -acepto el chico sin mirar a Nadie. Juvia miro alrededor y sabiendo que se arrepentiría dijo.

-Juvia también va. -La señora peli rosa sonrió a sus palabras y asintió. -Pero Juvia ve un problema… Como podemos fingir ser "humanos"? -pregunto alzando la mano palmeada, mostrando de paso su antebrazo.

-Esa es una buena pregunta. -acepto Natsu mirando hacia arriba, aunque sabía que no podría ver sus cuernos, aunque quisiera, pero con las alas a la vista.

-Que tenemos que hacer Poliuschka-san?-pregunto Wendy moviendo las alas con entusiasmo, aunque se sentía algo triste. Gajeel alzo una ceja curioso mirando a la señora quien sonrió y se puso de pie.

-Aunque pueden hacerlo por su cuenta, no tienen la experiencia ni el tiempo para lograrlo con precisión. Para ayudarlos necesitaremos conseguir unas cosas, si no les molesta ayudarme. -contesto mirándolos con una mirada maternal que nunca le habían visto pero que a todos les calo hasta el fondo. -Lo harán?

-Hai!

Y así pasaron casi dos meses buscando cosas por el bosque y los alrededores; piedras, metales, minerales, plantas, madera de árboles caídos, etc. Poliuschka y Wendy se la pasaban en casa, la pequeña aprendiendo lo que podía y siendo asistente, mientras que la peli rosada hacia la mayor parte del trabajo. Juvia, Natsu y Gajeel fueron los recolectores de los materiales pues al ser agiles en diversas áreas podían llegar a lo más profundo de un lago cercano, casi a la parte más alta e intocable de un precipicio o meterse en huecos pequeños con facilidad.

Aunque los niños habían aceptado la petición que les habían dado, estaban algo tocados con el asunto de irse, pero a pesar de ello decidieron pasar lo mejor posible el tiempo que les quedaba con la mujer que los había acogido en su casa como una madre.

Algunas veces trasnochaban ayudando a Poliuschka hacer su labor u otras veces madrugaban para ayudar con la lavandería, sea lo fuese trataban de estar juntos. Por primera vez, especialmente para los tres nuevos, se sentían como si fuesen una familia de verdad. El día que terminaron de hacer lo que necesitaban, una lechuza búho o algo así trajo un sobre con una carta de Makarov que decía que ya había arreglado todo, que iría por los niños en tres semanas.

-Justo a tiempo, se podría decir. -comento Poliuschka dejando el sobre en la mesa. -Ahora solo falta que se acostumbren a esto…-dijo mirando los objetos que habían hecho, que, aunque la habían ayudado a hacerlos, al menos tuvieron dos proyectos en que no le habían dejado saber nada a los dueños. Los niños alzaron la cabeza con una mezcla de resignación y emoción. -Quien va primero?

-Yo voy. -alzo la mano Juvia ganándole a Natsu, quien se puso quejumbroso por el tema, pero se calló tras un chitón de Wendy. Poliuschka agarro un collar con una liana idéntica a la del collar de Natsu, solo que esta tenia entretejida algunas cosas en azul y verde agua parecidas al viejo collar de la niña, dejando al final una piedra de color azul en forma de gota. Delicado, largo y bonito. Juvia miro eso y suspiro, cerró los ojos dándose la vuelta para que se lo pusieran. Así se hizo y en cuanto Poliuschka termino de atarlo, a Juvia la envolvió un breve brillo que al acabarse hizo que los chicos soltaran una exclamación de asombro. –C… Como se ve Juvia?

-Rara, pero nada mal. -acepto Natsu con una sonrisa, recibiendo un codazo de Wendy quien asintió sonriente mientras Gajeel musito algo de "bien para una Amenoko". Juvia abrió los ojos y se miró las manos, notando que ya no eran palmeadas, también Se llevó la mano a las orejas y se fijó que había una cosa suave y redonda en su lugar, aunque sentía que eran sus orejas normales de alguna manera.

-Mira. -indico Poliuschka mostrándole un espejo, por lo que Juvia pudo ver como se le caía la boca al ver en su lugar a una chica humana de cabello y ojos azules… Normal.

-Esto es raro. -acepto tocándose las orejas con extrañeza, mirando cómo le quedaban en el espejo, notando lo curioso que se veía su antebrazo sin las aletas. -A Juvia no le gustan estas orejas…. Pero no están mal. -acepto con una ligera sonrisa a su reflejo.

-Si te concentras firmemente puedes volver a la normalidad. Si practicas puedes cambiar de una forma a otra sin el collar. Aun así, ten cuidado en el agua, por favor. No prometo que tu cola no aparezca. -comento la señora mayor bajando el espejo y mirando a los otros. -Wendy.

-Hai! -apoyo la niña volando al lugar curiosamente rápido. Su collar era de una especie de cuerda dorada con una especie de libélula tejida cuyo centro era una piedra verde. Apenas se lo puso sus alas brillaros y…desaparecieron, arrancando una exclamación de los chicos. Ella lo noto y miro atrás frunciendo el ceño tras un ligero susto. -Qué raro…-la niña intento volar y aunque se elevó un par de centímetros pronto cayó al suelo. -Siento que muevo las alas, pero no puedo usarlas…

-Es un pequeño inconveniente. -acepto Poliuschka con un asentimiento. -Al igual que con Juvia con practica sabrás hacerlo. -Wendy sonrió y se sentó junto a Juvia, quien todavía seguía tocándose la oreja extrañada. Tras notar que estaba igual Wendy la imito sin dejar de mirar al resto -Sigue…

-Yo! -salto Natsu pegándole a Gajeel con el ala. El pelinegro lo miro con fastidio, pero Natsu solo sonrió algo apenado -Perdón…

-De verdad me alegrare no ver esas cosas. -comento el pelinegro sobándose la cabeza. Natsu le saco la lengua y luego se acercó a Poliuschka. Las niñas y Gajeel intercambiaron una mirada y rieron, llamando su atención. -De que se ríen.

-Ten. -aclaro Poliuschka poniéndole algo alrededor del cuello. El chico sintió algo de calor y bajo la mirada para ver una blanca bufanda que parecía estar hecha de escamas, aunque la tela era muy lisa, alrededor de su cuello. -Los humanos no acostumbran llevar dos collares así que consideramos que esto era mejor. Magnolia es algo frio y esa es una buena excusa para utilizarla. -Explico Poliuschka mirando como el chico admiraba la bufanda sin notar como sus alas, escamas y cuernos desaparecían a la vista. Incluso un tono verde oscuro más normal… solo quedaba una cosa a la vista aunque no lo sabía…

-Ey, puedo ver mi cola!-comento el chico mirándola asombrado tras notar que lo demás desapareció. No era que fuese invisible, sino casi traslucida pero ligeramente tangible.

-Yo no veo nada. -comento Gajeel frunciendo el ceño mirando alrededor del peli rosa para confirmar.

-Yo tampoco. -aseguro Juvia mirándolo extrañado. Wendy también lo negó.

-Tal vez no lo cubre por completo de tus sentidos. Puede que necesitase algo más fuerte en la preparación, pero debo admitir cumple su función en ocultarla de los demás.-comento Poliuschka incapaz de verlo también, pero mirando al punto con ojo crítico.- Puedes moverla?- Natsu la miro dudoso y luego le hizo caso, logrando tirar un tarro pequeño que estaba cerca. -Aun es tangible. Tendrás que tener cuidado con lo que toca-aseguro la señora mirando el desastre con el ceño fruncido. - Tal vez pueda mejorarlo, pero podría perjudicar el efecto.

-Wau… Espera. -se cortó Natsu dejando de observar su cola fantasma para mirarla con sorpresa, dándose cuenta de algo tardíamente. - ¿Cuándo estabas explicando la cosa de los collares, Dijiste consideramos? ¿Por qué?

-No creas que lo he ideado sola. Todos ayudaron. -comento mirando a los chicos con una ligera sonrisa. Natsu se dio la vuelta para mirarlos también, notando las sonrisas alegres de las chicas y la socarrona de Gajeel.

-Es que Natsu-san siempre se queja de la cicatriz del cuello. -comentó Wendy marcándosela en el suyo.

-Y así no tenemos que andar escuchando tu quejadera. -aseguro Gajeel riendo tras un rato.

-Además, así no sentirías que dejaste de ser dragón. -aporto Juvia con una sonrisa tímida.-Ya sabes, por si extrañas tus escamas.- Natsu los miro un rato mientras se le cristalizaban los ojos y se sorbió la nariz con gesto serio para risa de Gajeel.

-No me digas que vas a llorar…-se burló el pelinegro recibiendo un codazo. Poliuschka le coloco una mano en el hombro al peli rosa con amabilidad.

-Tranquilo sí? -el niño asintió… para después darse la vuelta y abrazar a la señora, dejando a todos perplejos. -Natsu…

-Vale. -acepto el chico asintiendo y respirando, esperando un rato antes de soltarla. La mujer le sonrió y le revolvió el cabello antes de centrarse en los demás.

-Ahora Gajeel.-comento con calma, sorprendiéndolo.

-Yo que? -pregunto el pelinegro alzando una ceja. Ella le indico que viniese y el extrañado se acercó. Ella le dijo que se diese la vuelta y él lo hizo con una mezcla de recelo y ansiedad. Poliuschka le puso una cuerda negra con la cabeza de un lobo plateado sin muchos detalles en el cuello. El la miro extrañado. -Pero yo no…

-Fue idea de Juvia. -aporto Natsu señalando a la chica que se sonrojo. -Menciono que todos tendríamos un collar menos tú, así que sugirió hacerte uno. Juvia consiguió el metal, yo lo fundí, la vieja le dio forma y Wendy le ayudo con los detalles.-Termino de explicar Natsu con una sonrisa.

-Decidimos hacer un lobo porque es tu animal favorito…No le gusta Gajeel-san? -pregunto Wendy con ojos de corderito. EL chico la miro, luego a Juvia, luego a Natsu y de ultimo a Poliuschka y puso la misma cara que Natsu minutos atrás. El peli rosa rio.

-No me digas que vas a llorar? -soltó el dragón a modo de burla, para risa de todos

-Cállate, Salamander.-aseguro Gajeel con voz firme y un rostro muy gracioso. Todos rieron por eso y él se les unió tras un rato. Una de sus últimas tardes tranquilas. El resto de las tres semanas los tres aprendieron a moverse con el cambio, siendo el principal afectado Natsu, incapaz de encontrar su centro de gravedad cuando se agachaba, inclinaba o encorvaba. Al final todo salió bien… y el plazo se acabó.

Ese día, contrario a los ánimos de los chicos, estaba radiante como nunca. Poliuschka había metido todas las cosas que ellos tenían en dos bolsas pequeñas y agrego una maleta grande con algunas cosas de ella que creía le serian útiles de aquí a futuro. Los niños estaban dando una última vuelta conmemorativa al bosque antes de partir, dejando a la señora sola con Makarov. El viejo la veía revisar, buscar y guardar cosas con una sonrisa. Ella lo noto y frunció el ceño.

-De que te ríes, Makarov.-interrogo con seriedad. El hombre no dejo de sonreír.

-Es que nunca pensé ver tu instinto maternal tan desarrollado, Poliuschka. Esos niños te han mermado mucho en poco tiempo. -comento el hombre logrando que ella siguiera con lo suyo. Al rato Makarov dejo de sonreír y la miro con triste seriedad. - No crees que…

-Es mejor así. -lo callo la mujer cerrando todas las maletas. -No… quisiera que viesen algo como eso. -acepto bajando la cabeza. -Ya han pasado por mucho y preferiría que no tuviesen esa memoria. - Luego la alzo mirando a Makarov.-Seguro que estarán bien?

-Ya los cuido, mamá gansa. -La mujer le arrojo una botella de lleno en la cabeza, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. Escucharon un rugido lejano. -Mejor sacamos las cosas…Sera más fácil. -Poliuschka asintió. Cuando salieron los chicos venían corriendo a toda velocidad, riendo como siempre. Cuando llegaron los miraron con una sonrisa que poco a poco se apagó y se torno en un gesto cargado de tristeza. Tras un rato observándose Makarov recordó algo y carraspeo llamando la atención. -Si no les molesta, podría tomarles una fotografía a los cinco?- comento sacando una cámara del bolsillo, sorprendiéndolos por el gesto. Los cuatro niños se miraron y luego a la señora, quien suspiro y asintió. Ella se colocó frente de la casa, las dos niñas ante ella y Gajeel y Natsu a los lados. -No quieren…tomarla en su otra forma?

-Asi estamos bien.-acepto Juvia con una sonrisa, acomodando su collar para que resaltase. Los otros dos no humanos asintieron. EL viejo miro a su amiga, quien precia estar aguantando alguna emoción. Makarov se acomodó y tomo la foto.-Listo?-el hombre asintió. Los niños se voltearon a ver a la mujer. -Poliuschka-san…-la niña abrió la boca, el cerro… y le abrazo. –Gracias por todo…

-Juvia…-se sorprendió la señora en un principio, pero después se agacho para corresponderla, siguiendo a ese abrazo el del resto. Makarov se apartó un poco queriendo no llorar. -Cuídense por favor. No hagan desastres y estén atentos. Recuerden que son diferentes a su manera y eso los hace especiales, no malos. -comento mirándolos a todos con algo de aire maternal. –No peleen en demasía y tomen decisiones en conjunto. Y sobretodo sean buenos y cuídense mutuamente, vale?

-Aja. -acepto Gajeel limpiándose una "cosa que se le metió en el ojo" al igual que Natsu. Juvia y Wendy estaban llorando un poco. -Tu también cuídate vieja… Nos… Nos vemos…

-Lo hare -declaro con una sonrisa algo pesada. -Mejor se apresuran, el transporte humano tiene muchos problemas con el tiempo. -Juvia asintió y con Gajeel comenzaron a agarrar las cosas que se llevarían. Poliuschka miro a los otros dos-Ustedes también.

-Vieja. -pregunto Natsu mirando al suelo. Para luego sonreír de lado. -Te veremos de nuevo? -ella no contesto, solo le revolvió el cabello. El chico asintió -Espero poder hacerlo… Gracias… Por todo -comento limpiándose los ojos y yendo a apoyar. Wendy le abrazo de nuevo y sonrió como solo ella sabía, dándole de paso un beso en la mejilla.

-Te queremos mucho Poliuschka-san…Todos.-comento mirándola a los ojos y dándole otro abrazo.-Adiós…-La señora se quedó quieta viéndolos alejarse. Ellos siguieron despidiéndose con la mano y ella se despidió de Makarov con solo una mirada y un asentimiento. Cuando se fueron de su vista, la peli rosada tuvo que admitir que nunca sintió más profunda la soledad.

-Por favor que les vaya bien…-comento la señora a nadie en particular sintiendo la brisa del bosque. Sonrió para sí misma con los ojos ocultos mientras una lagrima caía por su mejilla-Adiós.

…..

7 años después.

…..

Un chico de alrededor de diecisiete años, peli rosa y de ojos verdes, corría por las calles de la ciudad de Magnolia, inconsciente del desastroso modo en que tenía puesto el uniforme debajo de su bufanda, mirando con suma preocupación el reloj de su móvil.

-Rayos, Erza va a matarme…-comento el chico mirando alrededor y encontrando su salvación. -Salvado por la fresa…-Entro a la panadería y miro decepcionado que no había ningún trozo de pastel de fresa. -Oh Mavis, de verdad estoy muerto.

-Tranquilo Natsu, te guarde tu salvamento. Y me imagino no desayunaste de nuevo, no? Te doy un bagel, invita la casa -rio una señora regordeta saliendo de la parte trasera del lugar mostrándole una caja y la comida. EL chico suspiro aliviado y le entrego el dinero por su pedido no pedido, haciéndola reír mas. -Eres demasiado despreocupado, chico.

-Gracias Willemina. Me salvaste.

-Sí, sí. Ahora muévete que mi mejor cliente te espera.-el peli rosa asintió y salió del local ahora caminando lentamente por su perfecta excusa, alias pastel. Natsu rio divertido por lo que acaba de suceder y se preparó para morder su premio cuando alguien le tocó el hombro.

-Disculpa… Sabes cómo puedo llegar al instituto Fairy Tail? -el chico se dio la vuelta para ver a una chica rubia, de ojos castaños y puros, vestida con el uniforme de su escuela y mirándolo con total incomodidad. -Es que te vi con el uniforme y…

-Eres nueva, no? -ella asintió algo sorprendida. EL chico dejo su bagel y sonrió. -No hay problema, voy para allá ahora mismo, puedes venir conmigo. Por cierto, me llamo Natsu Dragneel. ¿Tu eres?

-Lucy. Lucy Hearthfilia-contesto la chica con una sonrisa de lado mientras comenzaban a caminar.-Un gusto conocerte.

* * *

 **Listo! Gracias por leer!**

 **En serio espero les gustase el capitulo. Ahora si llegamos a la parte verdadera de la historia!**

 **Espero sus comentarios!**

 **Matane! (o como se diga)**


	8. Historia 8 Instituto FT

**Hola a todos! Soy Neko y les traigo un nuevo capitulo en honor a mi nueva y no tan grata entrada a la Universidad.**

 **Espero les guste mucho!**

 **FT es de Mashima**

* * *

Historia 8. Instituto FT

.

Los dos jóvenes caminaban en un algo incómodo silencio por las tranquilas calles de Magnolia rumbo al querido instituto, el cual aún estaba algo lejos.

-Entonces… De dónde vienes? -pregunto Natsu para romper con el silencio. Ella lo miro sorprendida y rio por lo bajo.

-Del norte del país, cerca de la frontera con Bosco. -contesto la chica logrando que, sin saberlo, el peli rosa frunciese el ceño. -Y… tu eres de aquí, no?

-En realidad me…mude hace unos siete años. -contesto el chico con una sinceridad a medias. Ella pareció notarlo pero no lo comento. -Y que te trajo a Magnolia, Lucy? -pregunto el chico para después quedarse pasmado un segundo antes de negar con la cabeza. La chica alzo una ceja mirándolo con recelo y algo de… algo.

-Asuntos personales. -contesto con voz monótona, dando a entender que no hablaría del tema. El chico asintió comprendiéndolo y caminaron otro rato en silencio que Natsu aprovecho para comer. Lucy lo miraba fijamente, teniendo la chica el ligero presentimiento de que ya lo había visto en algún lado… pero no lo recordaba… Se le vino a la mente un bosque… Por que un bosque? -Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Sí? -pregunto Natsu mirándola con una sonrisa a pesar de tenerla boca llena

-Te gusta acampar, dar paseos por el bosque o algo así?-pregunto tratando de no sonar demasiado fuera de lugar, aunque algo en la cara del chico como que le dio a entender que el noto algo… Natsu se le quedo mirando mientras terminaba de masticar.

-Eres rara.-comento al fin con toda la normalidad del mundo, logrando que ella casi se cayese.

-Crees que esa es la forma de hablarle a una chica? -cuestiono la muchacha mirándolo perpleja. El chico, para su sorpresa rio.

-Siempre me dicen eso… Me pregunto por que?- ella lo miro con una gota.-Contestando tu pregunta, sí, me agrada pasar tiempo en el bosque. Puedo preguntar por que la pregunta?- los dos rieron del breve trabalenguas.

-Es que… me parece que te he visto antes… En un bosque o algo así.-contesto Lucy mirando al cielo extrañada.-Lo cual es raro ya que cada vez que venía era solo por unas horas y estoy segura que nunca te vi. Además, nunca he ido al Parque, así que no está en discusión…-le dijo sin notar que el chico se había quedado algo pasmado de nuevo, mirándola perplejo mientras una idea rápida pasaba por su cabeza. "Señorita Lucy!, Señorita!" recordó y luego miro al lado notando que ya no estaba viendo a la chica, sino a una niña muy parecida que lo miraba con sus ojazos chocolates preocupada "Váyase señor Dragón, ellos podrían pensar cosas malas y lastimarlo… Yo los distraeré… Espero verlo de nuevo!"

-Eres tu…-comento Natsu por lo bajo acabando de comprenderlo. Ella lo miro

-Dijiste algo? -pregunto sonriendo de lado. EL chico la seguía mirando y ella medio se sonrojo. -Etto… Natsu? Natsu…

-Eh?-reacciono el chico tras un parpadeo. Natsu la reconoció, tardo mas de lo debido, pero no iba a gritarle que le parecía conocido porque era el dragón que la salvo cuando era niña… Ni siquiera sonaba lógico en su cabeza- Preguntaste algo?

-Es que te escuche murmurar… Lo siento, tal vez no era algo de mi incumbencia. -se disculpó con una ligera reverencia, el chico negó alzando los brazos, aunque casi deja caer la caja logrando asustarlo por completo. - Disculpa si pregunto, pero para que el pastel a esta hora?-

-Pastel? -interrogo Natsu para después mirar la caja.-Ah! Esto. Es para Erza, la vicepresidenta del comité estudiantil. Me envió un mensaje esta madrugada diciendo que tenía que estar antes de las seis en el instituto para que se yo que… Y como sabrás a esa hora ya estaba dormido así que lo leí hoy, cuando me levante para hacer mis… estiramientos matutinos. -Ja, ni él se creía su propia mentira… O eso pensó Lucy. -Como vivo en las afueras me tarde un rato en llegar y como ella ama el pastel de fresa, es por así decirlo… mmm….

-Una ofrenda de paz? -cuestiono la chica dándole una ayuda. El la señalo.

-Exacto. Apenas ve una de estas cosas se olvida de lo que hacía, así que si me iba a matar habré sobrevivido.-termino el chico mirando la caja con el pastel como si fuese un tesoro.

-No crees que lo de matar es un poco exagerado? -pregunto curiosa, recibiendo una mirada penetrante con cara de completa seriedad, algo… preocupante.-Tan malo es?

-Erza es un monstruo. Todos lo saben. Ya lo sabes. SI sucede algo no digas que no te lo advertí. -comento el chico como si estuviera hablando de algún rito malévolo que el colegio había creado, logrando que se le cayese una gota. Siguieron hablando otro rato del instituto como los clubes, equipos, cosas así por el estilo. Tras diez minutos llegaron a su destino, cosa que Natsu hizo saber sonriendo por todo lo alto. -Bien, ya llegamos. Bienvenida al Instituto Bilingüe Fairy Tail. -Ella sonrió desde la distancia.

Flaqueado por un alto muro de ladrillo, cuya parte superior tenía unas verjas con forma de flecha, podía ver la parte alta de los edificios que formaban el instituto, así como algunos árboles que crecían alrededor. Cuando cruzaron la entrada Lucy abrió la boca sorprendida, pues estaban caminando por un amplio y verde jardín perfectamente cuidado, con varios arboles con bancas debajo y algunas zonas de plantas floreadas muy lindas. El jardín estaba rodeado por lo que parecían ser cuatro edificios separados, dos de tres pisos y dos de dos, pintados en un tono ligeramente crema con celeste claro y algunos detalles en azul. Los dos mas grandes parecían ser los alones, cuyas ventanas de vidrio dejaban saber que había aire acondicionado adentro, al igual que uno de los pequeños. El otro parecía un edificio administrativo, pues sus ventanas no eran tan grandes y todas tenían cortinas. Lo que si coincidían los cuatro eran las amplias puertas colocadas en el medio para permitir la entrada a ellos. Natsu sonrió viendo su cara recorrer sus alrededores.

-Wao -se le escapó a la chica que seguía mirando sorprendida el lugar.

-Si caminas entre el edificio de Primaria y la Administración llegas al Gimnasio, La piscina y el Auditorio. También está la cafetería y los estacionamientos. -informo el peli rosa para orientarla. Señalando un pasillo techado que pasaba por el medio de los edificios. - El que está a la derecha es el de secundaria y a la derecha de Bachillerato. Qué opinas?

-Es mejor de lo que me habían contado. -acepto la chica mirándolo con una sonrisa que el contesto mostrándole otra de lado. -Entonces cuál de los dos es la Administración? Me indicaron que debía hablar con la secretaria de mi sección -pregunto mirando los más bajos contenta.

-Ven. Igual Erza me espera por allá. -indico Natsu señalando el lugar. Los dos caminaron hacia el edificio y entraron. EL lugar era grande, elegante y tenía varios sofás para la espera. En medio de dos escaleras, que flaqueaban a su vez dos pasillos, había un largo escritorio de recepcionista vacio. -La secretaría general es por allá. Segunda puerta a mano izquierda. Tiene una cosa que parece goma en el pomo así que me imagino estará abierta…

-Por qué tiene eso?-pregunto extrañada, Logrando que el chico sudase frio.

-Bueno… Al parecer unos estudiantes querían gastar una broma y….

-NATSU! -Los dos dieron un salto y miraron a lo alto de la escalera, donde una furiosa pelirroja fulminaba con la mirada al peli rosa, quien cobardemente se escondió detrás de Lucy. La chica bajo, no reparando en ese detalle o en la rubia en si. -Te dije que tenías que estar antes de las seis y son las seis y media. Cual es tu excusa? Eh?!

-Traje pastel? -se defendió el chico mostrándole la caja. EL gesto de la muchacha se suavizo y se lo quito de las manos apenas se colocó a su lado. Tras una rápida revisión de su contenido asintió y los miro de nuevo, esta vez notando a Lucy. -Disculpa, tu eres?

-Ah! Ella es Lucy. Es Nueva. -contesto Natsu por la muchacha.-Lucy, esta es Erza Scarlet, de quien ya te hable.

-Mucho gusto conocerle, Erza-san. -se presentó la chica con una cabezada.

-Solo Erza, y el gusto es mío Lucy.-dijo dándole la mano la cual Lucy apretó y casi perdió los dedos, cosa que la pelirroja no noto. -Necesitas ayuda para guiarte?

-Por ahora no, gracias. Natsu ya me ayudo en ese punto. -dijo mirando al chico quien sonrió apenado, pero luego miro a Erza molesto recordando porque estaba ahí.

-Ey, Erza! Por qué me querías aquí tan temprano? Entramos en hora y media, por favor!-interrogo con molestia recibiendo una mirada de muerte.-Su-Sumimasen.

-Te dije ayer que debías ayudar con el papeleo de esta semana como castigo por lo de la puerta de secretaria. -contesto logrando que Lucy riese. -Ahora mueve tu trasero donde el Maestro o me encargare de que no tengas un receso u hora libre hasta que llegues a la universidad. -El chico sudo frio y asintió, echando a correr a lo lejos aunque se dio la vuelta y grito sin detenerse.

-Hasta Otra Lucy! Nos veremos.-El chico rio por lo bajo y se fue. Erza lo miro sorprendida, cosa que noto Lucy.

-Sucede algo Erza? -pregunto extrañada. La pelirroja la miro fijamente un largo rato, causándole una gota, por el mismo motivo y segunda vez en la mañana. -Dije… algo malo?

-No es eso… Es que Natsu nunca recuerda el nombre de los nuevos hasta dos o tres días después y con muchas equivocaciones… Y acabo de darme cuenta que contigo no se ha equivocado ni una vez…-confeso mirándola de arriba a abajo. Luego sonrió. -Bueno, me retiro. Espero que podamos almorzar juntas, para hablar de tu primer día. Nos vemos Lucy.

-Nos vemos Erza. -se despidió la chica dirigiéndose a la secretaria aunque se detuvo al notar que estaba sola, retomando en su mente la conversación que tuvieron en el camino. Finamente Lucy soltó un suspiro y frunció el ceño.- Moo… Por qué pienso que lo he visto antes? … Aunque sea debí preguntar en que año se encuentra…

OoOoOoOoOoO

-Esa Erza y el estúpido papeleo… Que no entiende que odio leer?! -se quejaba Natsu sobándose la espalda tras el golpe "cariñoso" que Erza le había dado al mandarlo al salón. No es que fuese debilucho ni nada, pero la muy roja le haba pegado justo en esa pequeña parte de su espalada que esta entre sus alas y le había dolido hasta en la punta de ellas, apenas conteniendo un gruñido… No importaba cuantos años llevaba con lo mismo, siempre funcionaba -Y para rematar me pisa la cola por diez minutos…-murmuro levantándola para ver el área lastimada. En esos siete años se había acostumbrado a ver su cola sin que nadie más lo hiciera y a moverla sin que se notase, aunque eso no significara que dejase de sentir con ella o de vez en cuando tener un problema al no moverla tan rápido. Sabía que nadie tenía la culpa de pisar algo que no veía, pero el hecho de que dolía, dolía.

Se quedó mirando la larga cola, poco más de la mitad de su tamaño, específicamente la marca de zapato muy visible en la parte palmeada de la misma, lo que explicaba porque le dolía demasiado. Dio un latigazo hacia un lado con ella resignado, logrando pegarle a un cubo de basura que se tambaleo peligrosamente, el chico lo miro molesto un segundo, pero siguió su camino centrándose en entrar a clase mientras bajaba la mano con un suspiro. Abrió la puerta del salón "5-B" y entro.

-Miren quien se dignó a venir. -se burló un chico de pelo negro, ojos oscuros y... sin ropa alguna.

-Háblame cuando lleves algo encima desnudista. -contesto el peli rosa dejando la mochila que tenía en la mano en su asiento mientras Gray se ponía a buscar sus ropas, casi siempre siéndole entregadas por divertidos estudiantes. Natsu se sentó y unos brazos lo rodearon por detrás, mientras que alguien apoyo la barbilla en su cabeza… aunque eso no evito que un par de grandes pechos se le pusieran en la espalda. El olor a agua con flores le hizo sonreír. -Hola Juvia.

-Se puede saber porque saliste volando de la casa sin avisar? Si Wendy no te hubiese visto partir murmurando de Erza-san, habríamos pensado que algo malo sucedió -comento la peli azul dejando de abrazarlo para mirarlo fijamente con sus azules ojos cargados de reproche. Ella se había convertido en una hermosa señorita, no por nada siendo reconocida de las mas bellas del lugar... Y había agarrado una extraña costumbre de siempre llevar consigo un gorro, váyase a saber por qué. Natsu frunció el ceño.

-Erza me envió un mensaje a las dos de la madrugada de que quería que estuviese en la escuela a las seis, no era nada más. -contesto con molestia mientras ella se sentaba en el asiento vacio ante él, más calmada y escuchando. -Si no me hubiese despertado a las cinco para ir a volar y antes de salir no miro el teléfono, de seguro no me doy por enterado. Tuve que vestirme a la velocidad de la luz y volar hasta el inicio de la ciudad para llegar a tiempo. De ahí me vine caminando.

-Natsu…

-Ya se, Ya se. ¿Pero que querías que hiciera? El bus solo sale cada cuarenta minutos, y aunque el siguiente salía a las cinco y cuarenta y cinco, ni aunque el chofer quisiese matar a la gente y saltarse paradas llegaría en menos de menos de media hora y lo sabes.-se defendió el chico señalándola acusatoriamente. Luego se recostó con gesto infantil de brazos cruzados. -Además por su culpa me perdí mi vuelo matutino por el bosque. Debía desquitarme.

-Bueno, en parte tienes razón… Pero que no se repita.-acepto la chica riendo por lo bajo. -Y que tuviste que hacer?

-Papeleo. -contesto con cara de muerte, logrando que ella riera. Gray, quien había llegado a tiempo para escuchar esa última pregunta, se burló por lo bajo.

-Eso te pasa por tapar la cerradura de la secretaria, flamita. -se burló el chico con diversión. El peli rosa lo fulmino con la mirada. -Deberías aprender a ser sigiloso.

-Puedo ser más sigiloso que tu, cubo de hielo.-amenazo el chico enojado.

-Eso es un reto sesos de lava?-interrogo con socarronería. Al rato alguien le toco el hombro. -Ahora no. Estoy ocupado

-G-Gray…-comentó Natsu algo asustado señalando atrás de él. EL pelinegro lo miro solo para sentir un aura oscura a su espalda, dándose la vuelta lentamente para mirar a Erza. Una muy molesta Erza.

-H-Hola Erza. -comento para después sentir que perdería el hombro cuando la chica se lo apretó.

-Donde está tu camisa Gray? -interrogo Erza con voz de ultratumba. Juvia se la paso por debajo del asiento y el la alzo para que se viera. -Póntela. Ahora. -El chico asintió mientras que Natsu hablaba con un murmullo.

-Creo que está en sus días…- Dos segundos después el peli rosa tenía la cabeza sobre el pupitre, echando humo del golpe que Erza le había metido. Juvia suspiro por lo bajo y la pelirroja la miro, logrando que la peli azul se asustase un momento antes de sonreir.

-Ya me voy a clase. Nos vemos en el almuerzo Natsu, Gray-sama! -se despidió mientras salía, huyendo acertadamente de la escena. Todos suspiraron. Erza se acercó a Natsu y, sin que ella supiese, le volvió a pisar la cola. EL chico se levantó rápidamente logrando que la pelirroja levantase el pie al retroceder del susto. Natsu, sin que nadie lo notara, se abrazó la cola mirando a Erza con molestia.

-Sabes porque te golpee. No me mires de esa manera. -amenazo la pelirroja sin saber la razón exacta tras la mirada. La puerta se abrió y todos vieron a una pequeña peli celeste entrar en el aula con gesto cansado.-Buenos días Levy-saludo Erza cuando la chica se les acerco tras dejar sus cosas en su puesto.

-Buenos días Erza, Natsu. -saludo con una pequeña sonrisa. Luego miro al chico seria. -Lograste responder el cuarto problema de la tercera parte de la tarea de matemáticas?

-El que tienes que calcular la derivada de una inecuación para llegar a la respuesta? -pregunto ladeando la cabeza. Levy asintió. Natsu sonrió y metió la mano en la mochila, sacando un cuaderno algo chamuscado. - No lograste resolverlo?

-No me cuadra la respuesta. Lo he revisado muchas veces y…-comenzó a decir mientras el chico buscaba el problema en su cuaderno.

-Todavía no logro comprender porque eres bueno en mates y no en algo tan fácil como Ingles.-comento Gray bailando sobre las patas traseras de su silla.

-Apesto en los idiomas…. Y odio leer. -se defendió el chico encontrando lo que buscaba.-Aquí esta. Mira. -Levy se colocó a su lado y ojeo el problema para después soltar un suspiro de resignación, clara muestra de reconocer un error. -Que se te paso?

-Me equivoque en cómo se pasaban estos términos. Estaba segura que se resolvía de otra forma-dijo señalándolos. El chico rio.

-Eso pasa a menudo. Ten, puedes llevártelo. De paso terminas de copiar el otro tema que te falto, vale? Así no me lo pides de nuevo.

-Gracias Natsu. Ahora te lo entrego. -y se fue a su asiento a revisar su tarea. Erza y Gray se quedaron mirando a Natsu, que tras notarlo solo alzo una ceja. -Se van a quedar viéndome así cada vez que Levy venga a preguntarme algo?

-Es que todavía se nos hace raro. -argumento Gray bajando la silla. -Cambiando de tema, ya sabían que hay una nueva? Dicen que es muy linda…

-Que Juvia no te oiga decir eso. -le amenazo Natsu mirándolo molesto. -La última vez tuvimos que rogarle a la policía que no le pusieran una orden de restricción encima.

-Y? No es mi culpa que este medio loca -Natsu iba a levantarse pero el chico se corrigió -Lo digo retóricamente. Nunca insultaría a tu prima.

-Más te vale.-argumento el chico soltando un imperceptible gruñido. Esa clase de comentarios de Gray eran la principal razón por la que reconsideraba no carbonizar a su amigo. Luego abrió los ojos, recordando algo y miro a Erza.- Oye Lucy no es esa, no?

-Quien es Lucy?-interrogo Gray.

-Estoy segura que si lo es.-acepto la peli roja con un asentimiento.-Aunque no estoy segura si entrara en este salón o en el mío. Todo puede pasar.-comento mirándolo con una extraña, y algo perturbadora, sonrisa que para los instintos del chico no era algo bueno.-No me digas que te gusta?

-Como me va a gustar si no es comida o algo así?-pregunto Natsu mirándola como si estuviese loca. Gray dejo caer la cabeza, entendiendo la situación, mientras él y Erza se llevaban la mano a la frente; igual que, al parecer, el resto de la clase.

-No puedo creer que viviendo con Juvia no tengas idea de que es eso.-soltó Jet desde unos asientos al frente, llamando la atención de Natsu.

-Que tiene que ver Juvia en esto?- volvió a preguntar mas perdido.

-Sabes que, olvídalo. Tu cerebro no puede procesar mas de su capacidad, flamitas.-culmino el tema Gray, estirándose.

-Que quisiste decir con eso Pervertido?-Natsu lo fulmino molesto

-Como me llamaste?-la puerta se abrió, callando la pelea cuando vieron entrar a la secretaria Mirajane con una sonrisa alegre.

-Buenos días chicos.-saludo con amabilidad, recibiendo un modesto buenos días mientras todos se acomodaban.

\- Nos vemos en el receso-se despidió Erza saliendo para ir a su clase. Gray y Natsu se miraron con molestia antes de centrarse en Mirajane.

-Antes de continuar con la clase regular les quiero decir que tenemos una nueva estudiante para este curso. Vamos cariño, entra. -señalo haciéndose a un lado. Lucy asomo la cabeza y luego entro, comenzando los murmullos y dejando a un peli rosa perplejo, pero no sorprendido.-Ahora preséntate por favor.

-Buenos días, me llamo Lucy Hearthfilia, tengo diecisiete años, y me acabo de mudar.-comento sin mirar a nadie en particular, aunque antes de ello sus ojos se detuvieron e dos puntos de la clase. Hizo una ligera reverencia.-Por favor cuiden de mi.

-Que mona!

-Cállate Kinana.

-Ara, ara, esas no son maneras Jet.-le regaño Mirajane por lo que el pelirrojo se sentó mas agachado. La albina miro alrededor -Como supuse no hay lugares libres…- y se paró frente a la fila que correspondía a la de Natsu, la que estaba al lado de la ventana.-Pueden correrse hacia adelante para colocarle un asiento a Lucy?

Los muchachos murmuraban que ya se lo esperaban, pues esa era la única fila con un numero irregular de sillas. Cada uno se fue corriendo cada vez hasta que quedo un espacio decente justo frente a Natsu. La secretaria los detuvo y le pidió a un señor que entrase la silla, cosa que se hizo. Lucy se sentó en ese lugar, regalándole una sonrisa a Natsu antes de mirar al frente. Este se la devolvió en el momento pero después quedo serio. Mira hablo unas cosas mas antes de irse dejando paso a que la profesora de Español impartiera su clase, pero Natsu no escuchaba pensando en otra cosa mas urgente.

Seria una coincidencia? A Natsu no le gustaban las coincidencias. Estaba cien por ciento seguro de que esa chica era la misma que había conocido en el bosque con su forma de dragón. Es decir… hasta conserva el mismo estilo de peinado! Aunque un poco mas largo, menos despeinado y mas lustroso… Y los ojos de ella tampoco habían cambiado. Ella fue la primera persona que no mostro un signo de terror al verlo como dragón por primera vez, siendo la segunda Gajeel (que según le dijeron parecía era sorprendido) y la tercera Makarov… Pero ese no era el punto. Lo que lo preocupaba era que Lucy parecía reconocerlo de alguna forma, pero como? No volvió a su forma normal hasta mucho después de que ella se fue… así que… Tal vez sería por el collar. Natsu se llevo la mano a la bufanda, notando que el dije estaba debajo de su camisa. Entonces que? Indiferente a su pregunta, una regla cayo frente a su escritorio asustándolo con el sonido.

-Que pasa?-pregunto mirando al causante, la profesora, quien tenia el ceño fruncido. Natsu trago… Eso no podría ser bueno.- Si, profa?

-Le dije que me leyera el segundo párrafo del texto asignado, pero como no se ha dignado siquiera en sacar el cuaderno, espero se lo haya aprendido de memoria.-amenazo con fijeza. El chico sudo frio tratando de recordar cual era el texto.

-Etto…Eh… Ah…

-Sáquelo inmediatamente y lea hasta que yo le indique.-ordeno la profesora mientras él se resignaba a su suerte…. La profesora no le dijo que parara hasta que se acabo la hora, por lo que Natsu dejo tirado el libro mientras le mentaba la madre sin que lo escuchase. La siguiente hora, siendo mas de su agrado, fue matemáticas.

La clase paso rápido pues el profesor les puso un examen sorpresa sobre la tarea nada más entrar, entre cuyos problemas estaba el que Levy había pedido revisar. Natsu alzo la vista para mirarla y la encontró mirándolo a él, por lo que los dos sonrieron con complicidad y entregaron de primeros.

-No se porque no me sorprende- replico el profesor algo divertido aceptándolos papeles.- Como dudo sus compañeros terminen pronto y después viene el receso, porque no salen y ayudan a Hearthfilia para que se ponga al día y conozca el lugar?- Los dos asintieron antes de salir de la clase con Lucy, que les sonrió algo apenada. Cuando eso hicieron y cerraron la puerta las dos chicas se abrazaron como si se conocieran de toda la vida, no soltando un grito porque aun estaban cerca de la clase.

-Se conocen?-pregunto Natsu sabiéndose excluido del asunto y algo extrañado por tal efusividad. Aunque también algo sospechoso por alguna razón.

-Levy-chan es mi mejor amiga.-contesto Lucy antes de la peli celeste, quien frunció el ceño notando la familiaridad.

-Se conocen? -repitió por su cuenta, haciendo reír a su amiga.

-Natsu me acompaño en la mañana. Sabes que soy mala orientándome.-argumento la rubia con una sonrisa.- Y me imagino que ustedes dos se conocen porque están en la misma clase, no? –Los dos asintieron divertidos y se encaminaron a una de las áreas de estudio del lugar.-Desde cuando se conocen?

-Quedamos en el mismo salón cuando Natsu se mudó a Magnolia hasta que me tuve que retirar por el trabajo de papa, ya sabes.-contesto la peli celeste mientras el chico las miraba iracundo.- Cuando volvi de esa diligencia el año pasado volvimos a coincidir en el salón y las cosas siguieron como si nada.

-Wa… Eso es genial.-acepto la chica con una sonrisa.

-Y desde cuando se conocen ustedes dos?-pregunto el chico con duda.

-Conozco a Levy desde que era pequeña. -contesto Lucy con una sonrisa, abrazando a la peli celeste.-Es casi mi hermana sin serlo… Me explico?

-No, conozco ese sentimiento-acepto el peli rosa con normalidad. Lucy sonrió antes de mirarlos curiosa, colocándose frente a ellos.

-Una pregunta, ustedes siempre entregan primeros? La clase parecía un poco hastiada con el tema y el profe muy calmado con ustedes.

-Natsu y yo somos los mejores en Matemáticas de nuestro año.-comentó Levy mirando al chico quien se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa y poca modestia.-Pero no te sorprendas tano Lu-chan, que terminemos pronto los dos casi nunca sucede.

-Eh? Por que?-ante la pregunta los dos rieron

-Porque Natsu se pasa siempre el resto del examen dormido una vez termina.-contesto la peli celeste señalándolo-Cuando el profesor se va es que despierta y lo entrega. Solo cuando quiere salir rápido o algo así no se duerme.

-Oh vamos, ni que fuera un crimen. -comento el chico cruzándose de brazos.

-Eso significa que hoy querías salir temprano, no?- Lucy le sonrió al decirlo.

-De hecho no se porque no me dormí…-acepto el chico con una gran duda en la cabeza. Seria por pensar en ella? Tal vez buscaba salir rápido por eso…-Bueno, no creo que importe ahora. Nos movemos? Tenemos que ponerte al día en muchas cosas.

-Es cierto.-acepto Levy revisando su cuaderno.-Llegaste a mitad de trimestre y aunque no es mucho tiempo, tardaremos en explicarte como trabajan las cosas por aquí.-contesto con una sonrisa.-De paso te explicamos las materias, si tienes dudas.

-Gracias Levy-chan! Natsu!-sonrió Lucy con una gran sonrisa, logrando que sus acompañantes rieran.

OoOoOoOoOoO

-Siento hacer que perdieran su receso…-se disculpo la rubia por centésima vez con Levy mientras las dos caminaban a la cafetería, a la hora del almuerzo. La peli celeste rodo los ojos.

-Ya te dije que no importa. Además…-comento poniendo una mirada algo picarona.-Se nota que te interesa mucho Natsu…

-No comiences Levy, lo acabo de conocer hoy!-rio la muchacha aunque algo le decía que estaba equivocada, mas negó con la cabeza ese pensamiento. Levy rio la ver su cara, equivocando la traducción, mientras ambas entraban en el comedor. El lugar estaba abarrotado y muy ruidoso, como todo sitio frecuentado por adolescentes. Las dos se pusieron en la fila para la comida, mirando alrededor. Lucy reparo casi sin quererlo en una mesa mas ruidosa que las otras, en la que distinguió la rosada cabellera de Natsu. Levy sonrió para si misma al notar su interés.

-La de cabello rojo es Erza Scarlet, vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil y es de nuestro año del otro salón, aunque creo que ya lo sabes- comenzó a explicar a su amiga, captando su atención.-El del pelo negro que se la pasa quitándose la camisa es Gray Fullbuster, está en nuestra clase y tiene una manía con lo frío. Natsu, que ya lo conoces. -Lucy rodo los ojos por el tono de la muchacha al mencionarlo.-La que esta mirando a Gray con corazones en los ojos es Juvia Loxar, prima de Natsu. La de cabello blanco es Lissana Strauss, hermana de Mirajane y mejor amiga de Juvia.- se detuvo mirando a la encargada.-Vegetales hervidos, puré y pollo asado por favor.-pidió amablemente, mientras que Lucy pedía lo mismo. Después de pagar miraron alrededor buscando un sitio, sin mucho éxito -Te parece que nos sentemos afuera? EL lugar esta lleno.

-Vale. Levy-chan.-acepto Lucy mientras salían con las bandejas en la mano a lo que Natsu le había dicho en la mañana que trataba de un parquecito menos abarrotado. Se sentaron en una de las bancas y comenzaron a comer y a charlar entre amigas, casi siempre con la peli celeste molestando a Lucy por alguna razón, así que esta fue por la revancha.-Y… que hay del chico que te gusta? Esta en este lugar?

-Lu-chan!-se quejo Levy sonrojada, asegurándose que nadie la había escuchado.-N-No es que me gusta… Me parece agradable…-La rubia asintió sin creerle. Aun así, se sorprendió cuando la peli celeste suspiro.-Y-y se graduo hace dos años. Lo he visto de vez en cuando paso por su trabajo, pero…

-Te gusta una persona mayor!- Levy le cerro la boca con pena.-Y donde trabaja? Como se ve? Puedo conocerlo? Por lo que me has dicho me la paso pensando que es alguien de la mafia o algo así. -Levy rio por el comentario.

-Te puedo asegurar que no es de la mafia solo es… cerrado. Por dentro es muy tierno. -comentó mirando el cielo con ojitos perdidos.

-Levy y ese chico sentados bajo un árbol…-comenzó a canturrear Lucy divertida.

-Lu-chan!

OoOoOoOoOoO

La hora de salida llego y la escuela se fue vaciando poco a poco. Las dos amigas se fueron juntas mientras conversaban de las clases y los profesores que habían visto en el transcurso del día. Ambas reían por algo cuando alguien las llamo.

-Levy! Lucy! Hasta Mañana!-las dos miraron hacia la voz, encontrándose a Natsu junto a Juvia y una niña peli azul que Lucy solo pudo pensar seria hermana de esta última.

-Hasta mañana Natsu!-se despidió Lucy con la mano. Levy sonrió y las dos se fueron riendo, dejando al chico con una sonrisa en los labios cuando se dio la vuelta para mirar a sus acompañantes, las cuales lo miraban fijamente.

-Que sucede? el chico algo nervioso, pero sin demostrarlo.

-Es que esa chica me parece conocida, no se porque.-aseguro Juvia mirando en su dirección. Natsu sintió una gota de sudor bajarle por la espalda. No quería que se exaltase pero si ella se había dado cuenta… Juvia solo se encogió de hombros -Sera mi imaginación.-se respondió la chica a si misma iniciando a caminar, Natsu hubiese suspirado de no ser que caminaban con Wendy.

-Y quien es ella?-pegunto Wendy mirándolo con sus ojazos castaños. EL chico sonrió.

-Es la nueva de mi clase. Se llama Lucy Hearthfilia y se acaba de mudar.-contesto con normalidad mientras los tres se acercaban a la parada de buses, rodeados de una gran cantidad de estudiantes.-Es rara, pero agradable.

-Me gustaría conocerla. -sonrió Wendy con emoción.

-A mi también… Juvia solo espera no tener otra rival por el amor de Garsy-sama…-comento sin mirar a alguien en particular con un aura oscura rodeándola, dejando a sus dos acompañantes mirándola con una gota.

-Me gustaría que Juvia escogiese una forma fija de hablar…-comento Natsu por lo bajo.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-corroboro Wendy. Al rato se recuperaron y la niña los miro extrañada -Hoy no tienen que ir a trabajar?

-Macao dijo que hoy iba a cerrar porque tenia que ir a que se yo que con Wakaba.-contesto el peli rosa con una sonrisa relajada.-Así que podemos pasar el día en el bosque sin ninguna preocupación.

-No te olvides de las tareas Natsu-le recordó Juvia mirándolo con ojos chinos, el chico la miro molesto e iba adecir algo cuando añadió.- En más de un sentido.

-Aguafiestas.-La peli azul le saco la lengua justo cuando el bus que ellos esperaban llego logrando que Natsu olvidase la pelea para ponerse azul en su lugar.-B-Bueno… a casa.-indico subiéndose junto a sus risueñas acompañantes y unos pocos estudiantes mas. El autobús arranco y se perdió a la distancia, rumbo al área boscosa de Magnolia.

.

* * *

 **Listo! Gracias por leer!**

 **Sip, ahora comienza la historia! Introducción de personajes!**

 **Prioridades varian por sección. ;)**

 **Espero su comentarios!**

 **Hassssta Luego (espero...)**


	9. Historia 9 Salida de amigas y chicos

**Hola a todos! Soy Neko y les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia.**

 **Comienza la parte que me gusta.**

 **Espero les guste a ustedes!**

 **FT es de Mashima Hiro Sensei**

* * *

.

Historia 9. Salida de amigas… y chicos.

.

-Cuidado Lu-chan!

-Eh!-Plaf! Si no se hubiese tensado por la advertencia de Levy de seguro Lucy hubiese terminado en el suelo cuando el balón se estrelló contra su cara a toda potencia. Apenas el esférico cayó al suelo, la rubia se llevó la mano a la nariz, que dé a milagro no se había roto, con ojos llorosos -Ayy…

-Te dije que tuvieras cuidado Hielo Loco! Lo siento Lucy. -se disculpó Natsu acercándose a la chica para recoger el balón y de paso ver como estaba. Lucy asintió sin apartar la mano de su rostro-Duele mucho?

-De a milagro no me rompen la nariz.-informo la chica soltándosela, dejando ver que tenía la cara roja, y comenzando a revisar el resto de su rostro mientras Levy llegaba a su lado, fulminando a Natsu con la mirada. La peli celeste se había atado el cabello en una coleta alta para la clase de deportes.

-Dile a Gray que la próxima vez me enojare con él. -informo la pequeña a Natsu fulminando ahora al pelinegro con la mirada, el cual a su vez la miraba con una gota. -Pensaba que este lugar era seguro, lo siento Lu-chan.

-No fue tu culpa Levy, solo del idiota de Gray. -comento Natsu señalando al cuadro. -Bueno, nos vemos al rato. -Y se alejó pateando la pelota directo al pelinegro, aunque este tuvo suerte de haberlo parado con el estómago y no con la cara. Lucy suspiro resignada, dejando su libro al lado para ver a los demás. Como recién había llegado no tuvo la oportunidad de comprarse un uniforme para la materia, cosa que le fue perdonada ya que no era fácil encontrarlos rápido en esa época del año pero con la promesa de que a la próxima vendría preparada. Ya había revisado varios locales cerca de su apartamento, pero no tenía mucho éxito.

-Moho… Quiero jugar. -soltó inflando los mofletes mirando como las chicas se divertían jugando voleibol y los hombres Futbol, aunque estos lo hacían a un nivel algo… salvaje para su gusto. Levy se sentó a su lado aprovechando que las chicas estaban tomando un descanso.

-De verdad siento lo del uniforme. Con la emoción de que venías se me olvido informarte de esa parte por completo. -comento la peli celeste abrazándose las rodillas como su amiga. -Ya verás que en la tarde lo encontraremos…

-Ya se… O eso espero -acepto Lucy mirando a los chicos correr, específicamente a cierto chico peli rosa que daba buenos pases a los demás. Levy siguió su mirada y sonrió traviesa, pero no la molesto. -Nee Levy…

-Qué pasa?

-Ya que saldrás este fin de semana con tus padres…-la peli celeste se tensó un poco, con algo de seriedad, pero se relajó de inmediato antes de que cualquiera lo notase. -Podemos aprovechar que compramos mi uniforme para cenar juntas? Yo pago, pero necesitare que me ayudes a encontrar un lugar…Solo se cómo llegar de la academia a la parada y de ahí a mi apartamento. Ayer tuve suerte de que ese taxista que me presentase me encontró antes de llegar a Narnia cuando me perdí en el área comercial... Y eso que estaba cerca. Te aseguro que no tengo idea de como llegué tan cerca del río.

-Vale. -asintió Levy con una sonrisa, divertida por el comentario. Se escuchó un pitido y las dos vieron como la profesora las fulminaba con la mirada, claro indicativo de que se acababa la plática. Levy se puso en pie. -Bueno, hay clase. -y tras una rápida despedida se fue a jugar. Lucy sonrió y volvió a abrir su libro, aunque esta vez no estaba leyendo el escrito.

No negaba que quería pasar tiempo con Levy, después de todo a los padres de la McGarden les encantaba llevársela a quien sabe dónde casi todos los fines de semana, pero en realidad quería preguntarle otra cosa que le estaba molestando. Alzo los ojos para ver a los chicos jugar y se topó de nuevo con la profesora mirando de vez en cuando a Natsu, quien parecía no notar que esa no era la única mirada sobre él. Desde que comenzaron a jugar muchos le miraban de vez en cuando, cosa o bien que no se daba cuenta o que el peli rosa ignoraba por completo.

Aparte de eso, en la semana que llevaba conociéndolo no había podido parar de pensar que lo conocía antes de alguna forma… Bueno, tenía que admitir que había una idea en su cabeza, pero fue descartada de inmediato. Los dragones no pueden convertirse en humanos… O sí? Lucy se llevó la mano al cuello y saco una delgada cadena dorada, donde la mitad de lo que antes era un precioso dije de un sol en piedra celeste con una estrella naranja en el centro estaba colgada aun por su parte original. Tenía que admitir que se sintió tan triste cuando noto que se había roto, pero a la vez estaba alegre de no haberlo perdido por completo, que una parte del dije hubiese sobrevivido de su extraña experiencia.

Después de todo ese dije era importante para ella…. Pero ese no era el punto. Con un pitido final de la profesora volvió a centrarse en el Dragneel, retomando la línea de sus pensamientos y aceptando que tan solo en esa semana llego a considerarlo rápidamente un amigo… No a nivel de Levy pero cerca. No sabía porque, pero sabía que podía confiar en el chico aunque sus conocimientos sobre el eran… demasiado limitados. Podría aprovechar la cena para preguntar algo más a Levy….

-Dragneel! Baja el balón ahora!-el grito sobresalto a Lucy quien miro al mencionado por la profesora. Natsu hizo un movimiento, pasando el balón sobre su cabeza y atrapándolo antes de mirar a la mayor.

-Oh, vamos aún quedan cinco minutos. -se quejó Natsu, pero al rato un aura muy oscura rodeo a la profesora haciéndole sudar frio.

-Dije ahora! -El chico obedeció acobardado. Lucy sonrió divertida.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sin que nadie se molestase lo más mínimo el viernes escolar llego a su fin y todos los muchachos salieron más que felices del área para aprovechar otro fin de semana de "libertad". Las dos amigas de esta historia se apresuraron en tomar un autobús hasta el centro, donde estaban todos los puestos de venta importantes de Magnolia y la estación del tren. Estuvieron hablando de los lugares mientras veían y compraban algunas cosas tanto útiles como no (entre ellas el uniforme de Lucy, lo cual fue casi una odisea) hasta que la noche cayó sobre ellas, trayendo el hambre consigo.

-Tu invitas, no? ¡Conozco un buen lugar! -sonrió Levy tras escuchar la queja del estómago de su mejor amiga, que rio algo avergonzada. Caminaron por las calles hasta un restaurante ni tan lujoso ni tan… de comida rápida, entrando casi hipnotizadas por el buen olor de comida que se escapaba por la puerta.

El lugar era agradable y de apariencia cálida, de un color rojizo blancuzco con algunas paredes naranjas y retoques en madera. Había una recepción pequeña al frente donde podía ver algo que parecía la caja registradora y una puerta que llevaba a algún lado. Parecía que el servicio se daba por meseros porque había varios caminando por el lugar. No estaba precisamente abarrotado, pero si estaba lleno… y si el olor que sentían no era una broma, eso tenía su razón.

-Levy-san! Lucy-san!-saludo una voz a su izquierda por lo que ambas se voltearon para ver quien les hablaba. Se toparon con una niña no tan pequeña de cabello azul largo atado en dos coletas altas, ojos castaños vivaces pero inocentes a la vez y vestida con el uniforme de la sección secundaria del instituto: Una camisa blanca, un chaleco amarillo con el logo y una falda roja. Estaba sentada sola en una mesa con varios libros enfrente y sonriéndoles con la mano alzada.

-Hola Wendy!-saludo Lucy acercándose con Levy. A Wendy la había conocido esa semana, si contamos como conocer al hecho de que se coló en el edificio de su sección para que fuese presentada por Natsu. Raro… Aun así se pararon junto a ella -Que sorpresa verte por aquí.

-Natsu y Juvia adelantaron su turno por el partido de mañana. Y como Gajeel también iba a tomarse su tiempo en el trabajo, decidí que sería mejor esperar a que terminasen y cenar aquí. Si quieren pueden sentarse -comento apartando unos libros para que tuvieran área libre. Ambas se sentaron, Levy con una sonrisa de agradecimiento y Lucy algo dudosa.

-Natsu y Juvia trabajan? ¿Qué Partido? -pregunto perdida. Wendy la miro un rato y rio, dejando su cuaderno de lado para contestar.

-Ellos dos trabajan aquí medio tiempo después de la escuela, para ayudar con los gastos de la casa. Yo también trabajo aquí de vez en cuando, principalmente en vacaciones. -contesto la chica con una sonrisa. Lucy se rasco la mejilla incomoda por el comentario. -Y lo del partido es porque Leonardo-san está de viaje y mañana necesitan un suplente en el juego de futbol de la liga inter escolar si no quieren empezar mal la temporada.

-No sabía que Natsu estaba en el equipo del instituto.-comento Lucy ladeado la cabeza, pensando en la clase del día.- Pero no me sorprende, es muy bueno..

-Gracias por el cumplido, pero no es que sea "del equipo", técnicamente los ayudo cuando les falta un jugador importante. -dijo alguien al lado de ellas, haciéndolas alzar la vista al divertido peli rosa. Natsu llevaba un delantal blanco arriba de una camisa manga larga remangada del mismo color y unos pantalones negros. Tenía su bufanda alrededor de la cabeza, dejando ver algo de su cabello. El chico se encogió de hombros. - Tampoco es que puedo a ir a todos los partidos, así que me basta... - tras eso se sentó frente a Lucy divertido por su cara.- Y Que tal la tarde?

-Paseando un rato por ahí. -contesto Levy con calma por su amiga, aunque disfrutando su cara antes de mirar a Natsu con la ceja alzada. -Y qué haces fuera de las cocinas? No me digas que Macao te tiene de mesero de nuevo…

-No esta vez. Gildarts tuvo que salir a algún lado, así que quede a cargo del área y un tipo nuevo quería conocerme por lo que me obligaron a salir. -contesto rascándose la cabeza con modestia. -No entiendo porque tengo que hacerlo… Ni que la propina me la diesen completa.

-Gildarts? -pregunto la aun perdida Lucy, sintiéndose excluida de la conversación.

-Hmm -asintió el chico con una sonrisa. -Es el chef oficial del restaurante. EL viejo me enseño muchas de las cosas que sé sobre la comida.

-Natsu-san es, por decirlo de alguna forma, el sou-chef del lugar. -aclaro Wendy hablando tras un rato con claro orgullo.

-Ehh?!- Lucy miro a Natsu con sorpresa, pero este solo se rio.

-No soy sou-chef, no aun. Necesito ser "mayor de edad"-aclaro Natsu haciendo unas comillas en el aire al decirlo. Tras reírse un rato más las miro sonriente. - Bueno, ¿aprovechando que estoy aquí que les parece un menú especial por la primera vez de Lucy? -pregunto no notando como podían ser tomadas sus palabras, lo cual si notaron las dos chicas, una muy divertida y la otra muy colorada. -Tranquilas, la casa invita.

-No te causara problemas?-pregunto Wendy mirándolo con duda.

-Para nada…

-Eh Natsu! ¡Si quieres ligar hazlo fuera de horas de trabajo, chico! -grito una voz desde la recepción, notando todos al mirar que venía de un hombre con pipa, barba y algo calvo. Natsu frunció el ceño sin entender - Muévete que hay otras mesas que quieren comer y necesitan manos dentro!

-Ya voy! -grito de vuelta con un suspiro. -Ese es Wakaba, el socio del dueño y mejor le hago caso antes de que me descuente de la paga por hablar. Nos vemos. -y se fue casi corriendo, mientras algunas personas lo saludaban de paso y Natsu respondía algo rápido.

-Wao… Sí que es conocido… -interrogo Lucy aun sorprendida. Por el carácter del chico le creía lo del futbol, pero esto…- Me pregunto cómo será su comida…

-Es la mejor que he probado.- aseguro Wendy con una sonrisa – Cambiando de tema, que tal te ha parecido Magnolia, Lucy-san?

-Mejor de lo que creí. -aporto la chica centrándose en la peli azul. -Me encanta todo lo que he visto, que ha sido relativamente poco porque debo admitir que tengo un mal sentido de la orientación. Lo que de verdad deseo es conocer el Museo, el parque de diversiones y el Parque Fairy -confeso Lucy mirando por la ventana sonriente. -Dicen que es de los bosques más antiguos de todo Fiore… Aunque creo que esperare hasta las vacaciones o algo así para lograrlo…

-No creo que sea tanto. -comento Levy acomodando los codos sobre la mesa.-En Biología siempre nos llevan para las giras de campo en el primer trimestre. Seguramente nos indiquen cuando se va a dar la semana que viene, así que iremos al Parque más pronto de lo que crees.

-Eso espero.- acepto Lucy emocionada ; siguieron hablando de la escuela y lo que les gustaba por otro rato en el que Lucy determino que Wendy le caía bien. Justo cuando la niña estaba comenzando a hablar de que era vegetariana escucharon una especie de derrape afuera que les asusto y miraron por la ventana como alguien se bajaba de un carro negro obviamente modificado que milagrosamente no se había subido a la acera.

-Ah! Gajeel ya llego. -sonrió Wendy mirando a Levy con unas sonrisa, cosa que Lucy solo pudo traducir alzando una ceja ante eso. Ese no era… Sonó la campanita de la entrada y, como quedaba a su espalda, Lucy se dio la vuelta para mirar al recién llegado, quedando perpleja al verlo.

Un tipo con toda la pinta de un asesino de la mafia miraba alrededor con molestos ojos rojos hasta reposar en su dirección y comenzar a acercarse. Tenía el cabello muy largo y negro algo apagado, el ceño fruncido dándole un aire de "acércate y te mato" que era rematado por el extraño color de sus ojos. Lo más notable, al menos para Lucy, eran la cantidad de pircings que el chico tenia a lo largo del rostro y, por lo que la camisa sin mangas negra que llevaba dejaba ver, en los brazos. El collar de lobo, tosco pero intrigante, que resaltaba en su cuello tampoco ayudaba a apaciguar su aspecto. SIP, un chico con el que Lucy nunca se cruzaría… hasta ahora.

-Ey, Wendy. -saludo el tipo colocándose al lado de la mesa con un pisar fuerte de sus botas. Lucy lo miro petrificada cuando el reparo en las otras dos chicas, en especial en la rubia, frunciendo el ceño.- Y tú eres…

-Es Lucy-san, Gajeel -el llamado Gajeel la miro sin entender, haciendo suspirar a Wendy que continuo. - ¿La nueva compañera de clases de Natsu? - Gajeel hizo un sonido de recordarlo, así que Wendy se inclinó para hablar con la aun perpleja rubia. -Lucy-san, este es nuestro primo Gajeel.

-Hmm. -saludo el chico mirándola fijamente, logrando que Lucy riese nerviosa, saludándolo con la mano. Tras un incómodo rato Gajeel dejo de mirarla y se sentó al lado de Wendy con poco estilo en el lugar en que antes estaba Natsu. El pelinegro ignoro a Lucy, centrándose en la otra persona en la mesa. -Hace tiempo que no te veía Enana.

-Que no me digas enana, Gajeel. -se quejó Levy con actitud infantil. El peli negro rio de forma graciosa mirándola con algo de burla.

-Pero si apenas puedo verte desde aquí, como rayos quieres que te llame? -Levy se molestó y comenzaron a discutir para risa de Wendy. Lucy los miro extrañada un rato hasta que noto que su amiga sonreía a pesar de regañarlo. La rubia tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no dejar caer la boca al captar que Levy no había fallado al describirlo… o ella para interpretarlo. Por suerte para sacarla de su realización llego Juvia, vestida con un pantalón largo negro y el delantal obligatorio de camarero, trayendo dos bandejas consigo. Gajeel la miro y sonrió burlón -Ameonna

-Hola Juvia. -saludo Wendy con una sonrisa. La mencionada le imito y después miro a las otras dos que saludaron con la mano. Juvia les sonrió, nada sorprendida.

-Hola, Levy-san, Lucy-san. -les saludo con normalidad. Comenzando a dejar su carga en la mesa.- Gajeel-kun, que tal le fue en el trabajo?

-Lo de siempre. Mi jefe aun piensa que no sé cómo rayos se desarma un motor y se la pasa sermoneándome de que debería ir a la universidad. -contesto mirando como la chica colocaba un plato ante él con arroz, lentejas, puré y un buen trozo de filete. El pelinegro lo miro y alzo una ceja.

-Esta vez no hay nada oculto. Yo misma lo revise. -comento Juvia notando su mirada sin mirarlo, haciendo que Gajeel comenzase comer. La peli azul lo ignoro y miro a las dos chicas no familiares que miraban sus platos curiosamente decorados con algunas hierbas, así como el de Wendy, aunque ese no tenía carne. -Natsu me pide que les diga que disfruten de la comida. -comento levantándose y luego sonriendo. -Un gusto verlas de nuevo, Levy-san, Lucy-san. -y se fue de nuevo.

-Siempre es muy profesional, eh?- pregunto Levy divertida mirándola partir.

-Así es Juvia. - río Wendy divertida mirando a la rubia. - Y qué le parece Lucy-san?

-Esto parece exquisito…-comento Lucy alzando el tenedor y el cuchillo. Corto un trozo de filete y se quedó mirándolo fijamente bajo la expectante mirada de las dos chicas de la mesa. Gajeel dejo de comer para verla extrañado.

-Nunca habías venido?-pregunto con la boca llena. Wendy lo miro con reproche.

-No, es la primera vez que como aquí…-respondió la rubia algo apenada para después llevarse la carne a la boca. Todos se le quedaron mirando mientras ella dejaba el tenedor en su boca como si fuese una paleta.

-Y… Qué opinas? - pregunto Levy conteniendo una risa. La rubia bajo el cubierto y miro a Wendy con solemnidad respondiendo con la mirada. Las dos peli azules rompieron a reír y le siguieron al encuentro. Las tres retomaron su conversación mientras comían riendo y divertidas, ignorando por completo a Gajeel hasta que tras una hora se les unió Juvia al finalizar su jornada laboral, pero aún no se cambiaba, trayendo el postre: Pastel de chocolate con fresas.

Estuvieron hablando de cosas sin sentido y otras para ayudar a Lucy a ubicarse, pero en un ambiente ameno que le agrado a Lucy, incluso si contaba los comentarios sarcásticos de Gajeel o su pelea constante con Levy y su estatura. Cuando el reloj dio las ocho y media Natsu se acercó a ellos, listo para irse. Juvia fue a cambiarse mientras ellos abandonaban el local y continuaban conversando afuera.

-Y que te pareció la comida, Luce?-pregunto el chico después de una ardua discusión sobre el quiz de inglés del día, que había logrado aprobar por los pelos. Gajeel se había alejado para apoyarse en su auto junto a Wendy, mirando a los adolescentes conversar.

-Podría decir con certeza que es de las mejores que he probado en mi vida. -argumento Lucy con una sonrisa. -No creí que fueras tan buen cocinero. -tras decir eso le frunció el ceño.- Y es Lucy, ya te dije.

-No soy tan bueno pero soy excelente.-acepto Natsu con poca modestia, arrancando gotas de los cuatro escuchas. Luego el chico miro al cielo con media sonrisa. -Aunque prefiero estar en el bosque que, en la cocina, adoro ese lugar. -Lucy lo miro recordando de nuevo al dragón del bosque. Cuando Natsu la volvió a mirar por un instante le pareció ver los ojos verdeamarello del dragón en lugar de los del chico. Lucy se regañó mentalmente por eso. ¿Por qué rayos seguía comparándolo con ese ser mágico?

-Ya estoy Lista. -comento Juvia saliendo del local, sacando a la rubia de sus pensamientos.-Bueno, es mejor que nos retiremos, queda una hora hasta la casa… Hasta Luego, Lucy-san, Levy-san.

-Eh? Ah! Si. ¡Hasta Luego Juvia! -se despidió Lucy mientras Levy la imitaba al rato.

-Hasta luego Lucy-san! Levy-san! -se despidió Wendy efusivamente antes de subir al carro. Juvia asintió y Gajeel solo la miro. El peli negro y Levy se miraron y con una cabezada el chico se fue. Lucy sonrió confianzuda por ello. Natsu iba a despedirse pero se le ocurrió algo al parecer.

-Oigan van a ir al partido mañana? -pregunto con normalidad mientras Juvia entraba en el auto

-Yo no puedo, voy a salir con mis padres… Otra vez. -se disculpó Levy alzando los hombros con una sonrisa de disculpa. Natsu se la devolvió comprendiendo su situación.

-Me encantaría ir, pero no tengo idea de donde será, contra quien va a ser… o siquiera como llegar al lugar. -comentó en voz baja Lucy rascándose la mejilla..-Tengo mal sentido de la orientación así que…

-No te preocupes, es en la cancha de tierra del centro. Le preguntas a cualquiera y te guiara-aseguro el chico con una sonrisa. Algo pito atrás de ellos y todos miraron a Gajeel mirándolos molesto desde el asiento del conductor. Juvia les sonrió desde el asiento del copiloto y Wendy le alzo los dedos asomándose en medio de los asientos de adelante. Gajeel volvió a pitar, molestando a Natsu. -Ya cálmate Kurogane!

-No me des ordenes Salamander. -el peli rosa lo ignoro y volvió a centrarse en Lucy.

-Entonces, te veo ahí?- pregunto sonriente.

-No prometo nada.-dijo Lucy con un tono alegre mientras Levy hacia una cosa rara con la mano. Gajeel volvió a pitar y escucharon un regaño de parte de sus acompañantes. Los tres se miraron.-Bueno, nosotras seguimos. Hasta Luego!-se despidió la rubia iniciando a caminar calle abajo.

-Nos vemos!-se despidió la peli celeste mirando por un rato a Gajeel antes de seguir a Lucy. Natsu las miro alejarse hasta que Gajeel volvió a apremiarlo. El peli rosa lanzo una última mirada a la rubia antes de ingresar al vehículo… para su molestia.

Las dos amigas caminaban por las calles de la ciudad hacia el apartamento de la Hearthfilia, que para sorpresa de esta quedaba cerca, en un silencio algo extraño. Lucy dejo de pensar en lo que pensaba, una locura referente a escamas y peli rosas, y se centró en Levy que lucía algo enfurruñada. La rubia sonrió con picardía, aprovechando que tenía poco tiempo antes de llegar para molestarla y de paso distraerse.

-Así que Gajeel…-murmuro fingiendo demencia repentina mientras Levy alzaba la cabeza al escuchar el nombre, mirándola con duda. Lucy siguió con media sonrisa -No es lo que imaginaba, pero no es tan malo como parece.

-De que hablas Lu-chan? -pregunto la peli celeste extrañada. Lucy sonrió a lo grande dándose la vuelta con las manos en la espalda para mirarla infantilmente.

-Gajeel es el chico que te gusta, cierto? -Levy se sonrojo al escuchar eso y se puso a murmurar cosas de "No es cierto", "Es un idiota" y demás por el estilo mientras comenzaba a echar humo y jugar con sus dedos, para diversión de la rubia. Cuando al final Levy desvió la mirada molesta Lucy se echó a reír.

-Y qué hay de Natsu, eh?-pregunto la peli celeste con fingida molestia tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Venga Levy, no tienes argumentos esta vez. Solo lo conozco desde hace… que? Cinco días? -se burló la rubia con libertad, ignorando una réplica mental que deseaba corregirla. -Vamos, que ambas sabemos que esas cosas toman tiempo… Quizá...- Lucy sonrió a Levy con sabiduría. - Ocho años, por ejemplo.

-Lu-chan! -se quejó Levy de nuevo mientras la chica solo reía al echar a correr a la puerta del edificio de departamentos en que vivía para que no le alcanzara.

-Tráeme un recuerdo del viaje! ¡O algo de comer! -contesto su amiga mientras se sostenía de la puerta con una sonrisa. -Nos vemos Levy! ¡Y esta vez recuerda llamarme al llegar! -La mencionada rio y asintió con la cabeza. Lucy le guiño un ojo y entro al lugar, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Levy se quedó mirando el lugar donde sabia estaba el apartamento de Lucy mientras su sonrisa menguaba lentamente hasta que su gesto fue de completa seriedad. En cuanto la luz de Lucy se encendió suspiro aliviada y comenzó a caminar a casa… A esa casa. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y saco su teléfono. Hizo algunos toques en el aparato y llamo.

-Buenas Noches, Señor. -saludo mientras veía el semáforo ponerse en rojo. -Estaré lista para partir a las dos mil trescientas treinta horas. -se quedó escuchando mientras el semáforo le indicaba que ya podía cruzar, cosa que hizo. -Entendido. Aja. No, ninguna anormalidad. -comento mientras iba alejándose de la ciudad hacia un área urbana más tranquila. -Si, llego el Lunes. Hubiese partido antes pero debía atenderla. Aja… Lo sé… Espere. Por que no puedo llevarla? -soltó de repente deteniéndose con el ceño fruncido. -No voy a matar a nadie... -La chica frunció el ceño. -Ese novato se pasó de listo conmigo… Comprendo. No lo hare. -acepto con un suspiro de fastidio para después fruncir el ceño. -Le escucho. -Continuo caminando hasta detenerse en una casa normal y sin luces encendidas. La chica abrió la verja con cuidado de no hacer ruido y se colocó frente a la puerta sacando las llaves del bolsillo. -Sí señor. -comento mientras abría la puerta. -Nos vemos. -y cerro tras de sí, dejando la vivienda como estaba segundos antes… Solitaria y fría…

* * *

 **Listo!**

 **Espero les haya gustado! Escribirlo a mi me ha impactado. Lo mejor es lo que viene, saber los secretos que esto tiene.**

 **Y ahora que he terminado, es su comentario esperado!**

 **Espero que las pasen bien. Hasta otra, ahí se ven.**


	10. Historia 10 Vuelo y Partido

**Hola a todos! Soy Neko y les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia tras un mas que atareado y problemático inicio de parciales... Detesto estudiar.**

 **Espero les guste el capitulo! Recuerden personajes, porque serán importantes mas adelante.**

 **FT es de Hiro Mashima**

 **A leer!**

* * *

Historia 10. Vuelo y Partido

.

El Parque Fairy era, como había dicho Lucy, una de las mas grandes y antiguas reservas forestales de todo Fiore, sin exagerar en nada. Si el bosque formase parte verdadera de Magnolia, la ciudad apenas llenaría la mitad de la mitad del mismo. Lo que ayudaba bastante a crear el contraste entre lo natural y lo urbano, aunque varios pobladores admitían que el bosque lo era casi todo por ahí.

Este bosque, para muchos milenario, apenas había sido perturbado e inclusive estudiado por el hombre, no porque no lo hubiesen intentado, sino que el mismo era tan basto y grande que lo hacia el sitio perfecto para albergar muchas especies peligrosas de distintos tamaños y formas, tanto en flora como en fauna que hacían perfecta defensa ante cualquiera que quiera avanzar más de cierta distancia dentro de él. Aunque era un área protegida abierta y sin cercar, ni siquiera los cazadores furtivos se les pasaba por la cabeza entrar ahí, menos sin la ayuda de los pocos guías que conocían el terreno, pues si quitáramos el peligro natural el tamaño y forma del mismo parecería un laberinto si no guardas bien tu camino de vuelta. Había incluso rumores de que el bosque tenia mente propia y cada tanto tiempo cambiaba la posición de sus arboles para despistar a los incautos.

En sí, aparentemente ningún humano había logrado penetrar más allá de sus primeros metros y áreas señaladas, convirtiendo su interiores a la vez de un misterio en una maravilla sin vislumbrar. No había nadie que no estuviera seguro de que entrar al bosque era algo de verdad peligroso… Bueno, al menos casi todos los humanos creían ese cuento

Apenas estaba saliendo el sol pero en el bosque ya se estaba librando una gran carrera entre dos criaturas voladoras que pasaban entre los arboles del lugar con agilidad y destreza, familiarizados con el verdoso terreno y la no tan notable oscuridad. Ambos volaban libremente divertidos, pidiendo de vez en cuando disculpas a las criaturas que se cruzaban en su camino. A la cabeza de la carrera había una chica de pelo azul que no dejaba de mirar hacia los lados hasta que un gruñido sonó a su espalda.

-No te quejes, tu saliste antes -dijo Wendy mirando sobre su espalda al dragón que volaba detrás de ella. El animal era enorme, pero aun así seguía los pasos de la niña entre las ramas como si no importase su tamaño… hasta que le dio una rama. La sílfide rio por lo bajo al ver como el dragón le sacaba una bífida lengua entre los dientes mientras se recomponía y daba un aletazo para colocarse a su altura. -No ganaras esta vez, Natsu!- Natsu hizo una especie de risa/gruñido que indicaba que no se lo creía, ignorando su choque anterior..-Ya veras.

Apenas lo dijo Wendy detuvo un momento sus largas alas de libélula y tras un leve microsegundo se propulso a toda velocidad rebasando en demasía al gran ser alado. La peli azul esquivaba ramas riendo de lo lindo hasta que vio a lo lejos una laguna, la línea de meta. Sonrió satisfecha y acelero, pero algo le toco la espalda distrayéndola un segundo en el que cierto peli rosa con alas y cola le adelanto, transformándose de nuevo en dragón en el segundo antes de llegar. La niña lo miro y negó con la cabeza, llegando en segundo lugar.

-Eso no vale, Natsu. -reclamo Wendy cruzando los brazos mientras el dragón se encogía en fuego, cambiando al peli rosa de nuevo.-La idea era que debías ser dragón por toda la carrera.

-Que yo sepa dije "Llegar como dragón a la meta" y eso hice. -recalco Natsu mientras los dos permanecían un momento en el aire, el con pesados aleteos y ella silenciosa como el viento. La cola del chico se movía de lado a lado lentamente como si tratase de imitar a un perrito contento.

-Eso fue trampa.-aclaro Wendy con una sonrisa.

-Oh, vamos. Tienes que admitir que cumplí la regla. -rio Natsu divertido, mostrándole sus colmillos. Wendy iba a criticar su comentario pero vio algo acercarse y prefiero echarse ligeramente a un lado para esquivar.-Que…- Natsu no termino de decir nada cuando un cohete verde lo tiro al agua a sus pies, logrando que hiciese una tonta voltereta antes de entrar. Un par de risas se escucharon por el bosque en lo que el chico dragón sacaba la cabeza del agua, escupiendo un poco que se había tragado y sacudiendo la cabeza. El peli rosa miro a Wendy molesto -Eso no fue divertido!

-De hecho si. -contesto otra voz en el lugar. Natsu suspiro y miro con el ceño fruncido un roble cercano, en una de cuyas ramas estaba sentada una muy sonriente joven no mayor de trece años, con un curioso vestido rosa y unos adornos de alas en su larga melena rubia-Es fácil embaucarte Natsu-kun.

-No es cierto y lo sabes. -se quejó el chico nadando a la otra orilla, apoyándose de sus alas para ir más rápido. Apenas salió se miro de arriba a abajo y tras una leve llamarada, estaba seco. Ya de mejor humor Natsu miro a la chica de nuevo.-Y que tal todo por aquí, Mavis?

-Nada interesante. -acepto el ser meciendo las piernas con diversión mientras Natsu se acercaba al árbol. -Todos los demás están en el lado oeste del bosque, por lo que ha estado muy tranquilo por aquí.

-Oh, por que están alla?-pregunto Wendy tocando tierra a los pies del árbol.

-No lo saben?-pregunto Mavis con los ojos abiertos. -Hirokaze tuvo crías…

-EH?-Se sorprendieron los dos jóvenes con ojos bien abiertos. Mavis los miro seria un rato antes de reir por lo bajo.

-Era broma.-comento divertida. Los dos chicos suspiraron.

-Oye, con eso no se juega.-se calmó Natsu frunciendo el ceño.-No me imagino del pobre macho que se una a Hirokaze… -un escalofrió lo recorrió por completo al imaginar tal fatalidad de destino.- Prefiero hacer enojar a Erza con sus botas de tacón.

-Podríamos hablar de otra cosa, por favor? -interrogo Wendy algo sonrojada y apenada. La joven rubia asintió y se tiro del árbol, aterrizando tan ligera como el aire sobre la no tan crecida hierba.

-Y que tal el mundo humano? No he logrado que me hablen de él en una semana y quiero saber que sucedió con ese trabajo suyo. -pregunto acercándose a Wendy para hablar. La peli azul se puso a contarle su semana en lo que ambas se sentaban en el lago mojándose los pies mientras Natsu las veía entretenido. El chico tuvo que cerrar los ojos cuando un rayo de sol se coló entre las ramas y le dio en la cara, por lo que rápido se movió para que no le molestase… Aunque si produjo cierto brillo en su cuello que llamo su atención. El peli rosa bajo la mirada y sus ojos se toparon con el dije que había encontrado hace tantos años sobresaliendo debajo de su bufanda.

Natsu lo sujeto con una mano y lo alzo para verlo mejor. Tenía que admitir que el que apenas tuviera arañazos era un hecho apreciable, sin contar el hecho de que estaba mas opaco que cuando lo encontró. Los pensamientos del chico se desviaron a aquel día, logrando que frunciese el ceño al comparar a la Lucy de antes con la del ahora… Natsu tenía que admitir que casi no había cambiado, en especial sus ojos. Esos no habían cambiado ni un ápice… Tal vez eran algo más pequeños, pero ese aire que tenían era inmortal…

De cierta forma Natsu tenía que admitir que se alegraba en encontrarla… Pero aun reinaba la duda de porque se habían topado ahora, cuando el chico hubiese jurado (y de hecho lo hizo) de que era imposible que se volviesen a ver de cualquier forma…

-Agh, esas cosas molestas- Termino Natsu soltando un bufido mientras se centraba un momento en su reflejo en el agua. Definitivamente él tampoco había cambiado tanto. Es cierto que el cambio de cuernos a orejas aún se le hacía extraño, pero debía admitir que no le molestaba tanto… Aunque el hecho sus ojos como humano fuesen más oscuros que los de su yo dragón todavía no podía comprenderlo.

Pensando en eso como rayos podría Lucy reconocerlo? Definitivamente lo único común en esas dos… tres partes de su ser era que era él. Bueno, si comparamos solo el dragón y humano era notable, su yo normal no contaba... Y como ella no podría saberlo, lo más seguro es que se guardase las suposiciones de dragones para si misma… Y preguntarle definitivamente no era una opción.

-Natsu!-Ignorando el sobresalto que le había dado la inesperada llamada, el chico miro a Wendy volando frente a él, asustándose un instante al verla preocupada. -Se hace tarde para el calentamiento del partido. -contesto entrecerrando los ojos al notar su rostro.- En que pensabas?

-Eh… -el chico se quedó mirando alrededor un rato pero no encontró nada que le ayudase a crear una excusa, así que suspiro y miro a la niña -Te lo cuento mas tarde, si?

-Vale .-acepto Wendy con calma, pero con un obvio tono que decía "mas te vale".-Vamos, Natsu.

-Hai. -Natsu dio un salto para remontar vuelo con la pequeña, ambos despidiéndose de Mavis con un gesto de la mano. Wendy se adelantó mientras Natsu le dio un ultimo vistazo a su reflejo en el lago antes de seguirla. Mavis se despidió con una mano y tras verse sola suspiro y se acerco a un árbol, desapareciendo en el tronco.

Los dos chicos siguieron su vuelo hasta llegar a una zona donde los arboles no crecían tan juntos, y cuando comenzó a notarse más el cielo llegaron a una casita de campo blanca de dos pisos, garaje y una pequeña huerta al lado. Wendy aterrizo justo enfrente de la puerta trasera seguida de Natsu y ambos entraron tras girar la cerradura a una amplia cocina con su pequeño desayunador, estufa empotrarle y un enorme refrigerador… y al pelinegro que estaba llevándose una soda del mismo.

-Déjenme adivinar.-comento Gajeel tras darle un sorbo a la bebida. -Gano Salamander. -Wendy lo fulmino con la mirada, así que el pelinegro se limito a encogerse de hombros y salir por la puerta hacia la sala justo en el momento en que entraba Juvia.

-Chicos, se hace tarde. -comento la peli azul llevando una camisa de "Viva Gray-sama" debajo de una chaqueta con el logo del equipo.- Es sábado temprano así que va a haber un poco de trafico cerca del centro si no nos apuramos.- Juvia agarro unos envases y se dio la vuelta para mirarlos a tiempo para ver sus miradas cómplices. -Y no. No irán volando esta vez, así que al auto.- Wendy y Natsu suspiraron mientras entraban a la casa y se iban corriendo al segundo piso a cambiarse, bajando ambos a punto y en forma humana en menos de cinco minutos. Juvia les sonrió desde la puerta de salida.-Bien, vamos-Tras asegurar la casa salieron al garaje y sin miramientos se montaron en el ya ocupado auto.

-Sigo pensando que deberías sacarte la licencia, Salamander. -comento un molesto Gajeel desde el asiento del conductor, aún con la lata de soda al lado-Sabes conducir y no voy a andar llevándolos por siempre. -Natsu abrió la boca para contestar, pero se le adelanto -Y no puedes llegar volando a todos los lugares de la estúpida ciudad.

-Es que no me lo van a perdonar nunca? Fue el lunes! Y fue una emergencia! -se quejó el peli rosado agitando la invisible cola molesto y sin querer pegándole a Wendy. El chico la retrajo de inmediato.-Lo siento.

-Mejor salgamos Ya.- fue la respuesta de Wendy mientras se sobaba el lugar lastimado. Gajeel y Juvia miraron molestos a Natsu, quien se limitó a mirar por la ventana apenado hasta que el auto arranco y se fueron.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Para muchos Magnolia tenía el toque justo entre una ciudad campestre y un distrito comercial, algo vistoso y a la vez ordinario. Un lugar perfecto para vivir. Un lugar enorme y a la vez pequeño, en donde cualquier recién llegado podía perderse si no estaba pendiente a su propia ubicación en el mapa. Aun más si este en especial carecía o tenía poco sentido de la orientación… como cierta chica rubia.

-Veamos… -murmuraba Lucy mirando alrededor con cara de pocos amigos, tratando de ignorar a un perro que le ladraba desde el jardín de la casa más cercana, la cual estaba segura era la misma por la que había cruzado hace diez minutos. -El señor dijo que estaba al final de la tercera calle a la derecha… O era al final a la derecha otras tres calles? -Menciono completamente perdida. Había estado pidiendo indicaciones pero ninguna le había llevado al lugar… Rayos, siempre le pasaba eso… Pero nunca así! Comúnmente terminaba algo desviada del lugar y pedía ayuda, pero ahora no tenia a quien preguntarle por una mejor ruta. Ya estaba ansiosa por aprender a llegar a todas partes por instinto y no tener que depender de su sentido de la orientación. Pero ese no era el día. -Estúpida cancha donde estás?-rezongo cerrando los ojos con molestia mientras avanzaba en cualquier dirección, murmurando cosas por un rato.

-Lucy?-al oír su nombre la chica se viro y se encontró con una sorprendida Erza, quien llevaba una camisa del equipo del colegio. La pelirroja al notar la ropa algo deportiva que trae la rubia, sonrió-Vienes al partido? No pensé que te gustase el futbol.

-No soy fanática de jugarlo, pero me gusta verlo. -afirmo la rubia divertida mientras esperaba a la presidenta.-Natsu me invito a ver el juego, así que pensé ¿Por qué no? Lo malo es… etto…

-Te perdiste, verdad?-Lucy asintió avergonzada, logrando que Erza riera por lo bajo.-Te comprendo. Yo termine cerca del Bosque Fairy la primera vez que me invitaron a un encuentro.-comento con normalidad ignorando la gota de la rubia, quien estaba pensando que su caso no era tan malo como ese. -No te preocupes, en nada aprenderás este lugar como la palma de tu mano. Mientras ven conmigo. Como vice presidenta y amiga es mi obligación ver el partido de inicio de temporada del equipo.-comentó mientras iniciaba a cruzar la calle, siendo seguida al rato por una apurada Lucy.

-Entonces sí que es un partido importante.-afirmo Lucy notando que a medida que avanzaban aparecían más personas en el área. AL menos no estaba tan lejos…

-Si y no. Es importante iniciar todo con el pie derecho, pero también el apalear al otro equipo.-afirmo Erza con un aura de guerrera digno de ella. Lucy asintió en lo que daban vuelta a otra calle y al final de esta lograron ver el área deportiva. La rubia suspiro aliviada cuando cruzaron las puertas, notando que había mas gente de la que esperaba rodeando las gradas un lado de la cancha de tierra. También había una cancha sintética mas pequeña, un área de baloncesto y una de béisbol.

-Lucy-san! Erza-san!-las dos chicas miraron a las aglomeradas gradas logrando ver, de a poco, a una sonriente Wendy vestida con los colores del equipo. A su lado estaba sentada Juvia mirando la cancha con… binoculares? Y al otro lado de Juvia, Gajeel con los brazos cruzados ignorando al mundo. -Por aquí!-Erza comenzó a avanzar sin importarle a quien tiraba y Lucy no desaprovecho la leve estela que dejaba a su paso la pelirroja para seguir. Pronto se vieron sentadas y saludando a Wendy y Gajeel. Conversaron durante un rato hasta que el pelinegro pregunto por Levy.

-Levy-chan? -repitió Lucy para si antes de poner una sonrisa algo picara, pero al verse incapaz de molestar a Gajeel prefirió suspirar y solo decir la verdad. -Se fue con sus padres al oeste. Me dijo que regresa mañana en la noche o el lunes en la mañana.

-Entonces la enana se fue de viaje…otra vez. -suspiro un molesto Gajeel volviendo a cerrar los ojos. Lucy quiso preguntar algo pero mejor callo. Hablaron de cosas de futbol, logrando aclararle a Lucy el como se realizaba el torneo escolar, las eliminaciones, los equipos mas fuertes y de como habían ganado el primer lugar los últimos cuatro años, gracias al capitán según recalcó Juvia. Wendy y Erza cambiaron a un tema de postres por alguna razón y Lucy prefirió alejarse de la conversación disimuladamente para centrarse en la cancha donde ya habían aparecido los jugadores en una especie de reunión estratégica con la entrenadora.

-Gray está en el equipo? -se sorprendió la rubia al notar la presencia del peli negro al lado de la cabellera rosa que indudablemente era Natsu, interrumpiendo con ello la conversación de las dos chicas y llamando la atención de Juvia. Gajeel la miro aburrido

-El es el capitán.-afirmo Wendy con algo de duda.- No lo dijimos?-Lucy negó antes de mirar a la cancha de nuevo y sonreír… aunque el gesto fue mal interpretado.

-Rival en el amor…-soltó de la nada Juvia mirando a Lucy con un aura oscura, haciendo que la chica se pusiera a negar rápidamente con las manos, con una gota.

-No-No es eso.-tras un suspiro la rubia se calmó Y volvió a ver a los chicos.-Es solo que me sorprende un poco. Con lo mal que se suelen portar el uno al otro si no esta Erza no creí que podrían trabajar en equipo por su propia cuenta… Menos si Natsu tiene que obedecer a Gray.

-Créelo o no ellos son mejores amigos.-afirmo Erza con una sonrisa, ganándose el escepticismo de Lucy -En situaciones como esta esos dos salen a relucir. Cuando están en la cancha son un equipo muy notable.

-Ojala trabajaran tan bien juntos fuera de la cancha como dentro de ella- fue el suspiro de Wendy que recibió un asentimiento general.

-Yo creo que lo hacen… a medias. -comento al final Lucy mirando fijamente al peli rosa. Definitivamente su color de cabello hacia un muy raro contraste con el tono de verde de la camisa del equipo, pero el blanco de su bufanda lo contra restaba un poco. La chica lo miro alzando una ceja. Estaba atada a su cabeza como una bincha, pero esa cosa blanca definitivamente era su bufanda. No tendría calor? Lucy estaba tratando de pensar en una razón falible cundo le pareció percibir algo rojo cerca del chico, trato de ignorarlo pero eso rojo se movió y por un brevísimo instante le pareció ver una cola. Rápidamente Lucy se froto los ojos y al volver a ver al lugar no vio nada, pero estaba segura de haberla visto.-Pero que?

-Sucede algo Lucy-san? -pregunto Wendy algo preocupada, pero Lucy pudo notar que había algo ligeramente diferente en su tono de voz. -Esta bien?

-SI... Si, estoy bien. -No, no lo estaba. Pero quien te creería si dijeras una estupidez como esa? Ignorando esa parte de sí que decía que era verdad, prefirió considerarlo como un mero efecto óptico por…. Reflejo de algo. Natsu pareció darse cuenta que lo miraba porque alzo la vista y tras un rato buscando en el público saludo en su dirección, a lo que Lucy saludo con una mano. El chico sonrió y luego miro al lado de la rubia soltando un respingo y tras, darle un codazo a Gray, ambos saludaron a Erza. La pelirroja asintió satisfecha, minimizando su aura oscura. Un minuto después se dio el pitazo inicial y el partido dio comienzo.

Natsu y Gray eran delanteros y Lucy debía admitir que hacían un buen equipo. Técnicamente no se miraban cuando hacían un movimiento pero este conectaba con el otro y lograban avanzar. Sus rivales no eran tan buenos pero daban pelea, aunque eso no evito que con los pases de Natsu o Gray el marcador llegase al 5-2. Sin notarlo llegaron a la mitad del partido y todos en las gradas estaban hablando emocionados de la primera mitad, eso si no estaban alabando a alguno de los jugadores (cof, cof, Juvia cof, cof, Club de fans de Natsu y Gray en secreto cof, cof).

Lucy aprovecho un momento que Wendy y Erza fueron a comprar algo de comer para tratar de preguntarle algo a Gajeel, pero se calló al ver que el pelinegro tenía su rojiza mirada clavada en la cancha con las cejas más fruncidas de lo habitual. Al instante se sentó derecho sin desviar la mirada, lo que hizo que Lucy la siguiera hasta el equipo, notando que el grupo estaba actuando un poco diferente de al principio.

Parecía que estaban discutiendo algo muy serio, por la cara de los jugadores, pero lo que mas llamo la atención a Lucy, y seguramente también a Gajeel, fue la seriedad y enojo con que Natsu escuchaba y discutía con la entrenadora, casi como si quisiera rugirle o algo así. Después de varios minutos el chico negó con la cabeza por centésima vez, por lo que Gray tuvo que intervenir y tras que el pelinegro dijese varias cosas que lograron que Natsu mirara a otro lado, el peli rosa pareció ceder ante algo y cuando reinicio el partido a Lucy le sorprendió ver que lo dejaban en la banca.

Ahora que lo pensaba se veía algo más cansado de lo que debería, pero cualquiera lo estaría tras ir de arriba para bajo como habían hecho. Aun así esa era una reacción muy extraña… Lucy negó con la cabeza, dejando de darle vueltas al asunto y decidiendo seguir concentrada en el evento, ya obtendría respuestas luego.

OOoOoOoOo

La casa estaba silenciosa y oscura, como si estuviera abandonada, cosa que se hacia mas notable al ser de noche. Casi como si fuera un trueno, se escucho el sonido de la cerradura al abrirse y los ligeros pasos de la persona que entro a ella antes de volver a cerrar y acercarse a un interruptor para encender la luz.

A Gray no le sorprendía tanto ese ambiente, pues estaba mas que acostumbrado. Le dio un breve saludo al retrato de su madre antes de dejar sus cosas de futbol tiradas en el sofá y acercarse a la cocina mientras daba un bostezo. Ya había comido pero tenía hambre, así que se puso a hurgar la nevera buscando que comer. Cuando se levantó noto de inmediato que había alguien más con él, apenas reprimiendo el susto tras reconocerlo.

-Hola. -saludo Gray con aburrimiento mientras se servía algo de jugo en el vaso y metía una pizza congelada en el microondas. Al ver que aún no había respuesta de su interlocutor tomo un trago y continuo. -Teníamos juego y ganamos 7-3. El jefe de Flamitas nos invitó el almuerzo y después fuimos a ver una película.

-Podías haber avisado, sabes? - señalo el señor cerrando la aún abierta nevera. Tenía pelo negro y una extraña cicatriz en el rostro. Vestía una chaqueta de cuero negra y ropa… negra.

-No sabia que habías llegado.- se excuso el pelinegro como si la cosa no fuera con el.-Cuando volviste?

-A las cuatro.-afirmo el otro con normalidad.-Y que tal la escuela?

-Bien. -soltó Gray con calma. Se hizo un incómodo silencio entre ambos hasta que el microondas dio por terminado su trabajo y el chico agarro la comida. Con un gesto se lo ofreció al señor, pero este lo negó. -Vale, viejo. Voy a comer en el cuarto. -señaló mientras iba a la nevera de nuevo y esta vez sacaba un helado. Agarro todo y se dirigió a las escaleras.- Avísame cuando te vas.

-No creo que eso seria lo primero que debas decirle a tu padre. -informo el hombre con voz calmada. Gray bajo unos escalones y lo miro.

-Bienvenido a casa, viejo. -señalo Gray con algo de burla logrando que Silver sonriese un poco.-Ahora si, avísame cuando te vas.-Y el chico se fue escaleras arriba. El hombre suspiro mientras se acercaba a la nevera y, otra vez, volvía a cerrar la abierta puerta.

-Ay, Gray…-negó con la cabeza mientras se acercaba a su despacho y sacaba su teléfono-Como fue la misión de la Sargento? -dijo ya sin rodeos a la persona al teléfono con tono serio.-Comprendo. Informe en cuanto termine, debo hablar algo con ella. Y eso?... Entiendo. Salgo mañana para allá, asegúrese de que no haya más percances.-termino colgando el teléfono. EL hombre miro al techo un momento antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de sí con un suspiro.

OoOoOoOoO

-Aun estas molesto? -cuestiono Wendy desde una rama al enojado dragón que estaba acostado al pie del árbol, fulminándola con la mirada. El dragón bufo y se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda, por lo que la chica prefirió volar a otra rama para que la viera, recibiendo una mirada de reproche. -Sabes que no te iban a dejar terminar el partido, Gray te lo advirtió.

-Ya déjalo hadita. -soltó un cansado Gajeel desde la base del árbol, sin dejar su libro. -Sabes que no quiere hablar cuando toma esa forma. -Natsu lo miro y lanzo su cola contra él, aunque el pelinegro apenas se movió para esquivarlo. Gajeel le tiro una piedra, que ni le hizo cosquillas. -Solo vuelve a tu forma normal y deja el melodrama.- El dragón le lanzo un soplo de humo, dándole de lleno y dejándolo enojado.- Espera a que te encojas lagartija de cuarta….

-Chicos. -suspiro una cansada Juvia apoyando los brazos en la orilla del rio donde estaba metida.-Dejen de pelear… Y Wendy tiene razón Natsu.-comento mirando al dragón, que decidió ignorarla.-Deja de hacer berrinches. -La chica miro fijamente al dragón un rato hasta que este gruño y un fogonazo después, Natsu se sentó con los brazos cruzados y las alas demasiado cerradas.

-Solo paso cinco veces. -soltó el chico con el ceño fruncido. -Y el de la final pasada no cuenta. -aseguro antes de que alguien dijese algo. -Eso fue porque me cayó mal la comida del estadio.

-Natsu… -suspiro una cansada Juvia antes de negar con la cabeza y volver al rio con un grácil giro, salpicando un poco con su cola. Gajeel cerró los ojos y Wendy voló al lado de Natsu, posándose suavemente a su lado.

-Sabes que solo están preocupados por ti, no? -pregunto la pequeña logrando que el chico suspirase y le diese con cariño en la cabeza con la cola mientras soltaba sus brazos.

-Ya lo se… y eso me molesta. -reafirmo Natsu bajando la vista a su collar. Wendy siguió su mirada y de repente frunció el ceño, llamando la atención del chico -Pasa algo?

-Siento que hay algo importante que no estoy tomando en cuenta. -afirmo la chica mirando el objeto azulado con escrutinio. Luego se centro en el chico. -Nee… Natsu…Nosotros conocíamos a Lucy-san de antes? Cuando llegamos o… en ese lugar? -inquirió de repente un poco acobardada. Natsu puso un gesto serio y se lo pensó un rato antes de decir.

-No, no la conocías. -comentó calmándola un poco, aunque no la miraba. -Seguro la confundiste con alguien o algo así…

-Aja… -acepto Wendy para después abrazarse las rodillas y mirar a Natsu con un gesto inocente, sacándole una gota al chico.

-Que?

-Nada… Solo note que ella te miraba mucho en el partido de hoy. -Ante ese comentario Natsu no pudo evitar una movida involuntaria de alas, lo que causo que Wendy se riera.-No te preocupes, guardare el secreto.

-SECRETO? Cual secreto? -comento el chico entre extrañado y algo culpable. No había mentido, pues técnicamente el fue el único que hablo con Lucy, pero Wendy no podría saber que ese era el tema. Lo que dejaba que él no tenía idea de que estaba hablando. Wendy se llevo un dedo a los labios y antes de que dijese nada se fue volando. -Oy! WENDY!

* * *

 **Listo!**

 **Espero que les gustase, o aunque sea les causase intriga...**

 **No se cuando volvere a actualizar, pero nos vemos!**

 **Ciao!**


	11. Historia 11 Dudas

**Hola a todos! Soy Neko y,tras una larga pausa, les traigo un nuevo capitulo.**

 **Siento la demora pero la U acaba de agarrar fuerzas y... bueno... para resumir, digamos que no deberia estar en fanfiction ahora.**

 **Disfruten!**

 **Ah! FT es de Trollshima... EH, Mashima.**

* * *

.

Historia 11. Dudas

.

-Y ahora qué voy a decir? -se lamentaba Levy mientras caminaba hacia la entrada del instituto, mirando con algo de molestia y tristeza su mano derecha, la cual tenía un notable vendaje desde la mano hasta casi el codo. La peli celeste pensó en su mejor amiga y un aura casi de depresión la rodeo. -No puedo decirle que me caí de un librero otra vez… -Levy miro al frente molesta. -Debería inventar mejores excusas…

-Levy? -La peli celeste se sobresalto y miro a un lado donde noto a un conocido peli rosa acercándose a ella con un paso cansado que a la chica le era familiar.

-No te fue muy bien el fin de semana. -señalo Levy cuando Natsu la alcanzo. El chico suspiro con pesar y carraspeo un poco dándole una mirada acusatoria, mirando su brazo vendado.

-Puedo decir lo mismo. -puntualizo con una sonrisa, a lo que Levy alzo la muñeca y suspiro rendida.

-Me lastime justo cuando nos estábamos retirando… Y por esta tontería falte ayer. -confeso la chica bajando la mano molesta, antes de mirarlo de soslayo. -Y a ti que tal te termino de ir? Lu-chan me comento que te sacaron al medio tiempo. Lo siento.

-No te preocupes. -acepto Natsu imitando su suspiro de resignación. -El entrenador solo estaba siendo precavido y… cof, cof.-Levy se detuvo un momento dándole chance al chico de recuperarse de ese ataque de tos. Natsu continuo andando molesto -Odio admitir que tenía algo de razón…

-Te fugaste de casa otra vez, verdad? -inquirió Levy con la ceja alzada y por la mirada no directa del chico supo que dio en el calvo. -Natsu, sabes que tu salud está por delante de todo.

-No es que me haya fugado… Estoy a prueba para ver si vengo el resto de la semana…-la corrigió el chico ignorando la última parte. Natsu miro a la chica con molestia.-Solo es un poco de tos y fatiga! -casi grito Natsu pasando la mano por su rostro. -Ni que me fuera a morir. -Natsu internamente casi prefirió no haber dicho eso… No quería tentar más al destino de lo que ya lo había hecho. Tras recibir una palmadita comprensiva de Levy siguió hablando -Cambiando de tema, comenzamos clase nueva en mates.

-Lo sabía -afirmo Levy con molestia. -Lu-chan me comento algo. ¿El siguiente capítulo del libro?

-De hecho, dos más al frente. -le contradijo Natsu rascándose una oreja sin darle prioridad a la petrificación de la chica. El chico rio. -Te estudiaste el otro capítulo verdad? Eso es bueno. Si no, no entiendes la mitad de las cosas que dice el profesor.

-Y porque rayo se lo salto? -se le salió a la peli celeste, quien se tapó la boca algo apenada. Natsu rio a mandíbula batiente hasta que le dio otro ataque de tos y Levy tuvo que darle palmadas en la espalda. -Karma, Natsu. Eso se llama Karma.

-Urusai. -la callo el chico con una sonrisa divertida. Pronto tuvieron la entrada de la academia a la vista y, para pesar del peli rosa, a tres chicas que claramente estaban mirando en su dirección. Al chico le tembló una ceja.-Oh! Vamos…

-Esta vez esta Erza, un strike y estas fuera.-afirmo Levy con sabiduría. Natsu la miro.

-Y me imagino que tu pasaras limpiamente con tu mano dominante vendada, no? - Levy se miró la mano y luego a la pelirroja y tuvo que aceptar que el chico tenía razón. Erza…No la dejaría pasar sin una muy buena excusa… Por faltar sin avisar, llegar con la mano vendada y eso... otra vez.

-Ese no es el caso…-ignoro el comentario la chica con el mismo gesto que Natsu había usado hace un rato. El peli rosa la miro triunfante y luego a la entrada con molestia.

-Eso será molesto…-comento con un suspiro. Levy lo miro y luego pensó en todo lo que tendría que explicar solo para entrar, así que lo imito. Ambos se miraron con mutua comprensión.

-Natsu! Levy-chan! -saludo alguien a sus espaldas, muy conocida para ambos. Natsu se giró a saludar a Lucy mientras Levy maldijo por lo bajo. Resignándose a su suerte se dio la vuelta, tratando de ignorar como el gesto alegre de Lucy se quedaba en pasmado y luego a muy molesto, para extrañeza de Natsu.

-Hola Lu-chan… -saludo la chica alzando la mano lastimada. Lucy se cruzó de brazos y se inclinó para observarla a los ojos, dejando a la peli celeste nerviosa. -Etto… ¿Me… tropecé al buscar algo en una librería? -Levy se dio una bofetada mental ante lo falso que sonó eso.

-"No paso nada, todo bien"-repitió Lucy claramente molesta. Levy se sonrojo apenada por ese reporte algo…no muy cierto, pero no completamente falso. Todo había salido bien, al fin y al cabo. -Debes tener más cuidado Levy-chan. Si no consigues algo pide ayuda. Y no, en esos momentos no vale que tengas orgullo de enana. - La peli celeste se puso roja recordando a otra persona. Natsu rio divertido por eso, pero después se puso entre las chicas para hablar con la rubia.

-Perdónala, Lucy. Seguramente no quería que tuvieras una reacción…muy profunda sobre eso.-trato de decir sin utilizar la palabra "exagerada" en la oración, pero igual se entendió. Lucy lo miro seriamente, haciéndole sudar frio. -Eh… Es que es molesto.

-Y lo dices por experiencia, no? -comento Levy a sus espaldas por lo que el chico la fulmino con la mirada.

-Estoy tratando de defenderte, no lo estropees. -Levy le saco la lengua y luego rio, logrando que Natsu negase con la cabeza con una sonrisa. Lucy, a quien ya se le había pasado el enojo, los miro extrañada por ese comportamiento. Es cierto que era nueva y todo pero…

-Van a entrar o no?-Los tres saltaron cuando al darse la vuelta se toparon con una molesta Erza, quien tras recibir un asentimiento señaló a Natsu con vehemencia. Aunque antes de hablar reparo en cierta cosa blanca en el brazo de la peli celeste y bajo el brazo con aura asesina.-Que sucedió?

-Etto… Me tropecé… de nuevo. -acepto Levy sin mirarla. Erza no cambio de expresión. -Eh… Solo es un leve golpe, puedo mover la mano. -Y así lo hizo aguantándose el dolor que le dio hacerlo. Lucy y Natsu la miraron sin creérselo, pero eso pareció suficiente para Titania.

-Los estaré vigilando. Al menor quejido, mareo, o algo parecido se retiran del lugar y no vuelven hasta el viernes. Entendido?- Los dos chicos asintieron y tras un leve entrecerrado de ojos, Erza se fue. Cuando la pelirroja llego con las dos peli azules, las tres se quedaron hablando un rato hasta que Erza se retiro. Juvia y Wendy miraron seriamente al grupo y se fueron sin decir nada, dejándoles con una gota.

-Oy! En serio están exagerando. -sentencio Natsu soltando un bufido y comenzando a caminar. Las dos chicas lo siguieron.

-Eh… Me explican que sucedió? -pregunto la perdida y muy extrañada Lucy. Levy miro a Natsu, quien solo miro a otro lado llevándose las manos atrás de la cabeza.

-Es que me levante con tos y todos creen que me dará otro ataque…. -contesto el chico sin mirar a la rubia, claramente molesto con otra persona. Lucy asintió y luego lo miro preocupada.

-Ataque? -Natsu la volteo a ver y se quedó haciéndolo. -Etto… -El peli rosa bajo los brazos y volvió a desviar la mirada mientras su expresión se tornaba seria.

-Cierto. Aun es nueva…-comento por lo bajo, aunque ella lo escucho. Natsu solo la miro con una obviamente falsa sonrisa antes de decir. -No es nada. No te preocupes. -Levy le puso una mano en el hombro y el chico la miro.

-Creo que puedes decirle a Lu-chan. Créeme cuando te digo que te comprendería mejor que nadie. -Lucy miro a Levy si entender y luego a Natsu, pero el chico solo bajo la mirada y se llevó la mano a la bufanda, sujetándola con algo de fuerza. Para Lucy era fácil comprender que, por la cara del chico era un asunto serio… ¿Y porque ella lo comprendería mejor que nadie? Lucy mantuvo la mirada aun cuando los ojos del muchacho se posaron en ella, permitiéndole notar aún más ese tono oscuro que tenían, aunque ella podía ver un ligero destello más claro, casi amarillo, que seguramente antes no estaba ahí. Natsu pareció darse cuenta porque volvió a desviar la mirada.

-SI no quieres contarme no lo hagas. -finalmente dijo la rubia tratando de no sonar tan dolida como parecía sentirse, solo para eliminar ese incomodo silencio. Sus dos acompañantes la miraron y tras un segundo Natsu bufo molesto mientras bajaba la mano.

-Vale. Sé que me arrepentiré, pero te diré. -comento componiendo una ligera sonrisa. Lucy lo miro más perdida todavía, pero el chico volvió a desviar la mirada al suelo de su edificio. -Yo…digamos que tengo problemas de salud desde pequeño y no ha mejorado mucho con el tiempo… De vez en cuando como que mi cuerpo quiere recordármelo y… bueno, para resumir no puedo venir a la escuela. -Lucy bajo la mirada y ella fue quien se llevó la mano al pecho, donde sentía esa cadenita suya. Levy la miro con comprensión y Natsu, quien no paso por alto el movimiento de la chica, decidió mirarla al continuar. -La última vez comenzó con algo de tos, por eso mi familia está haciendo un alboroto… Y los chicos se sumaron en mi contra. Ya, lo dije. Feliz?

-Un poco. -acepto Lucy encogiéndose de hombros mientras entraban al salón, siguiendo recto hasta el puesto del chico. -Y creo que Levy-chan tiene razón… Comprendo algo tu historia.

-En serio? -soltó el chico escéptico, pero cuando Lucy iba a contestar sonó el timbre y con una breve despedida cada uno se quedó en su asiento. La rubia se giró para mirar con un gesto de disculpa al Dragneel.

-Te cuento luego. Vale? -Natsu asintió justo cuando llego la profesora pidiendo silencio. Lucy se dio la vuelta para centrarse en la clase, pero su cabeza decidió seguir otra línea de pensamientos, específicamente algo que había descubierto esta semana de las dos personas que la acompañaron, a pesar de que una parte de ella quería pensar en la reciente revelación.

Lucy, a su pesar, tenía que admitir que le sorprendió la buena vibra entre Natsu y Levy. El tono, las palabras, la tutela… Casi podía decir que es como ella y la peli celeste solían comportarse cuando salían juntas… Acaso… Levy guardara una conexión similar con el chico? No estaba mal que tuviera otros amigos, ella se encargaba de recordárselo, pero la rubia no podía entender porque estaba molesta con la chica y no con él.

Si fuera celosa sería normal pensar que Natsu le está quitando a su mejor amiga. ¿Pero no lo era y por qué estaba molesta con Levy? Cualquiera puede ser amigo de un dragón si se lo propone, solo es cuestión de esforzarse. Aunque también podría ser ese el porque estaba molesta… Ella había conocido antes al chico así que debería tener puntos a favor, entonces… Esperen.

Lucy casi se da un face palm. Acababa de llamar inconscientemente a Natsu dragón, otra vez. Algún día lo diría en voz alta y seguramente todos se reirían… Bueno, menos Levy, que siendo lectora de fantasía no creía en nada no comprobado por la ciencia. Dejando eso de lado, Lucy estaba segura que la sensación que tenía cada vez que miraba a Natsu, era la misma que sintió cuando era niña y miro a aquel ser… Definitivamente esos dos tenían una conexión y Lucy estaba segura que solo necesitaba una cosa para entenderlo…

Y dale de nuevo, se ha desviado del tema! Mejor se centraba en la clase, ya dejaría las cavilaciones para cuando esté en su departamento. Lucy miro el tablero y casi se le va el alma al ver que la profesora estaba terminando de borrar. Que tanto se había perdido en el espacio?

\- Has estado haciendo caras raras desde hace un rato. Te falto algo? -Lucy se dio la vuelta mirando a Natsu, quien estaba tratando de ver su cuaderno. El chico solo formo un intento de sonrisa al verlo completamente en blanco, claramente sintiendo otra cosa. -Etto… si quieres te lo presto en el almuerzo. -Lucy asintió y se miró al frente prácticamente escarlata.

-…Fairy el próximo sábado. -La clase aplaudió divertida con ello y se pusieron a conversar unos con otros hasta que la profesora pidió silencio, aunque para ese punto todo pensamiento anterior había abandonado la cabeza de cierta rubia. El rostro de Lucy se llenó de emoción mientras que el de Natsu formo una perfecta mueca de "ahora?". Tras darse cuenta que había perdido la atención de la rubia, el peli rosa se limito a mirar con el ceño fruncido como la profesora escribía de nuevo en el tablero. " Mal momento para que llegase eso"… - La dinámica será que formaran grupos de a cuatro y cada grupo va a estar encargado de algún tipo de evidencia natural la cual tendrán que buscar según las guías que les enviare por correo. - continuo la profa sin mirar a la clase.- Los temas, materiales y presentación del trabajo escrito están en el tablero. Deberán hacer una exposición el martes siguiente a la excursión sobre sus hallazgos. No más de quince minutos por grupo y todos deben hablar. En el caso de que su grupo tenga relación con cualquier especie, deben presentar nombre común y científico. Recuerden las reglas del bosque y avisen a sus padres, por favor.

-Profa, vamos a acampar de nuevo este año? -Natsu se puso azul por esa pregunta, recordando el evento y como no pudo pegar el ojo evitando que los idiotas que despreciaban su vida tratasen de internarse más en el lugar: De algo servía tener cuernos y unos ojos que prácticamente brillaban en la oscuridad…. Aunque claro, nadie lo sabía. La profesora suspiro.

-No. Debido a lo sucedido el año pasado los guardabosques nos dejaron Muy claro que solo podemos estar de 8am a 3pm, así que nada de acampada. -La gente se comenzó a quejar pero la profesora lo ignoro, sentándose. -Formen su grupo y discutan que van a hacer, en quince minutos pido la lista. Entendido? Muévanse. -Natsu rio divertido cuando Levy llego antes de cualquiera y Gray se paro disimuladamente a su lado, luego miro a la rubia y le toco el hombro.

-Vienes con nosotros?-le pregunto el peli rosa con una sonrisa a lo que Lucy asintió claramente aliviada.- Yosh! Ya somos cuatro. Ahora a elegir el nombre y tema del equipo… -comento poniéndose a pensar, aunque en realidad trataba de ignorar los comentarios de sus compañeros sobre el grupo, especialmente la unión de las féminas del mismo. Natsu miro por la ventana de soslayo pensando en que iba a hacer para evitar problemas si al final no estuviese precisamente bien al terminar la semana….

-Y tu que temas prefieres Natsu? -Saliendo de sus pensamientos, Natsu miro a Lucy, que había hablado, pero antes de decir nada hablo Gray.

-El idiota seguro pide la fauna -comento con molestia, a lo que Natsu aprovecho que se movía para pegarle con la cola y verlo tropezar. El peli rosa rio por lo bajo cuando el pelinegro tuvo que apoyarse de Levy para no caer, aunque después actuaba como si nada hubiese pasado. -Yo me quedo con el del agua.

-Yo prefiero flora. -acepto Levy con una sonrisa sincera. Todos miraron a Lucy. -Y tu Lu-chan?

-Pues… Etto… Creo que también pido fauna. -acepto la chica con una sonrisa de disculpa. Natsu la miro entre aliviado y sorprendido, aunque por dentro tenía esa sensación de que debía estar alerta. ¿Acaso la chica tendría otro motivo para ir al bosque? ¿Y eso qué sentido tiene?

En lo que Levy fue a avisar del tema, Natsu retomo su mirada a la ventana. No consideraba a Lucy un enemigo, eso lo tenía claro… tal vez estaba preocupado porque algo le pasara. Las criaturas pacificas en ese bosque, tanto normales como mágicas, no eran pocas, pero la mayoría eran territoriales. El chico compuso una mueca de fastidio recordando cuando sin querer queriendo él y Juvia terminaron en la cueva de las náyades y si no era porque la peli azul era parte sirena, ahora mismo no estaría ahí sentado. Muy mala idea…

-Natsu… ¿En qué piensas? -El peli rosa miro a Lucy quien lo estaba estudiando con la mirada y no pudo evitar sentir algo de calor nada relacionado a su temperatura regular. Soltando hacia un lado un poco de aire caliente para que no se notase, Natsu le sonrió mientras se echaba sobre la silla.

-Estaba pensando en que al menos esta vez no tenemos que buscar animales nocturnos. -mintió descaradamente, aunque luego miro a la chica con algo de…algo. -El bosque es peligroso entre más cae la noche… Y sus criaturas no son algo que se pueda enfrentar una clase de secundaria.

-En serio? Vives ahí. -le recrimino Gray mientras Levy se acercaba. Natsu hizo ademán de pegarle con la cola, pero prefirió quitarlo del camino de cierta Mac Garden antes de contestar.

-Cállate hielito. -ignorando lo que venía, el peli rosa se centró en Levy. – Qué dijo?

-Conseguimos el tema! Aunque esta vez tenemos que hacer unos moldes de las huellas animales que encontremos e intentar identificarlos… Considerando que hay más de cien especies de animales en un bosque normal, el bosque Fairy será más que un pelín complicado. -Natsu trato de no rodar los ojos mientras Lucy y Gray se sumaban en una semi depresión por ello. Para el peli rosa reconocer huellas era sencillo, algo básico de la caza, pero para hacer eso con su grupo tendría que tener cuidado de solo buscar huellas de animales reconocidos por la ciencia y no de alguna ninfa o algún unicornio, aunque ese pueden tomarlo como de caballo o algo así… Levy se sentó en el pupitre llamando su atención. -Ahora solo falta nuestro nombre.

-Hay que ponerle nombre al grupo? -pregunto Gray extrañado.-Eso es raro.

-Lo sé, pero son ordenes de la profesora. -comento Levy encogiéndose de hombros. -Yo prefiero algo como… Las lechuzas. Que opinan? -Natsu y Gray hicieron gestos de negación.

-Los osos? -comento Gray, a lo que Lucy se unió en negarse.

-Lobos? -ante esa palabra Levy arrugo el ceño en claro disgusto, así que Natsu alzo los brazos para que dejase de mirarlo. -Era broma.

-Se pueden seres mitológicos? -interrogo Lucy mirando por la ventana. Levy frunció aún más el ceño.

-Si estás pensando en Dragones, la respuesta es no.- comento la peli celeste logrando que tanto Gray como Natsu mirasen a Lucy con sorpresa.

-También te agradan esas cosas? -pregunto el pelinegro divertido mirando a Natsu, quien ahora había fruncido el ceño.

-No son cosas, son seres mágicos. -argumento el peli rosa tratando de sonar casual y no como si estuviese defendiendo su cuasi especie. Aun así miro a Lucy algo receloso. -Y no creo que deberíamos llamarnos así…

-Estoy de acuerdo con Natsu. Los dragones se han considerado seres malvados, no para admirar, además es clase de biología no de mitología.-argumento Levy mirando a la rubia sin notar que la mirada de Natsu se había vuelto peligrosamente amenazante por un segundo, pero sí que la de Lucy se habían congelado. Incomoda, Levy tosió y miro a Gray. -Que tal los Colibríes?

-Cuál es tu manía con las aves? - soltó ahora Gray con el ceño fruncido.

-Solo pongan un nombre y ya. - los callo Natsu mirando a la ventana con fastidio. Sabía que Levy no tenía idea de que él era uno de esos seres que llamo malvados, pero el que tuviera esa concepción era suficiente refuerzo a su teoría de que si los descubrieran, tendrían que despedirse de Magnolia. Natsu estaba tan concentrado en eso, que no noto cierta mirada seria, recelosa y chocolate que cierta rubia tenía sobre él.

OoOoOoOoO

Natsu suspiro cansadamente, mirando el camino por el que iban con profundo disgusto. Gracias a su ligero "resfriado", si quería ir a la escuela no podría volar hasta el domingo así que no le quedaba de otra que seguir con Juvia el dichoso camino hasta su casa a pie. Wendy ya se había adelantado para preparar la cena, siendo hoy uno de esos días vegetarianos y obviamente sin carne que habían acordado tener cada semana. Justo lo que el peli rosa necesitaba. Juvia lo miro con reproche cuando soltó otro suspiro justo cuando llegaron a la casa, notando que el auto de Gajeel ya estaba en el garaje.

-Ya llego. -argumento el peli rosa innecesariamente haciendo girar la cerradura de la puerta. Justo como dijo, apenas entraron vieron a Gajeel desparramado en el sofá y viendo la tele con aburrimiento. -Hay algo bueno?

-Naaa… Lo mejor que hay son las noticias locales. -contesto Gajeel soltando un bostezo. Luego señalo a la cocina con poca gracia. – Hizo ensalada de brócoli y hongos… prepárate.

-Ya veo. -acepto Natsu mientras subía las escaleras, apenas escuchando el saludo de Juvia al pelinegro. EL chico camino hasta el fondo del pasillo y abrió la puerta de la habitación a la derecha, la cual aún tenía esa pegatina de dragón que le puso de niño, aunque algo descolorida.

La habitación de Natsu era… grande, aunque la falta de mobiliario podría contribuir a ese efecto. Había un par de amplias ventanas deslizables que el chico se apresuró en abrir para poder ver el cielo del atardecer y sentir la brisa del bosque. Tirando su maletín en el escritorio que había en una esquina, seguido de su camisa escolar, no dudo dos segundos en volver a su forma normal, extendiendo las cansadas y algo agarrotadas alas lo más que podía. Natsu se miro en un espejo que le habían obligado a comprar y no pudo evitar mover la cola hacia adelante para que también apareciera su reflejo.

Dejo de verse y decidió terminar de vestirse, poniéndose una camisa manga corta y ancha de la selección, y unos pantalones cortos. Soltando un suspiro que termino en una ligera llamarada se dejó caer en el enorme colchón que tenía, pues una cama no era muy útil siendo dragón y no iba a dormir en el suelo. El chico se quedó mirando el techo un rato hasta que le dio un ataque de tos que le obligo a acostarse de lado, con cierta dificultad.

-Estúpida tos… -comentó llevándose una mano al hombro. Le dolía y eso no era bueno… La puerta se abrió de golpe y el bajo el brazo para acomodarse y mirar a la sílfide peli azul.

-Natsu, ya está lista la comida! -sonrió Wendy flotando un poco, no notando el movimiento del chico. -Vamos.

-Vale… -justo cuando Natsu se puso de pie una extraña sensación le llego y miro a la ventana con seriedad. La brisa, el bosque, el sonido… Había algo mal en ello... Algo que no pertenecía al área.

-Natsu? Estas bien? - El chico la miro un rato y luego de nuevo al bosque. Si Wendy no había sentido nada, y al parecer tampoco los otros dos, tal vez no era nada grave. Además no podía hacer nada en ese momento si no quería estar encerrado. -Pasa algo? -pregunto Wendy acercándose a lo que Natsu batió un poco las alas y la miro con una sonrisa de disculpa.

-No. Solo pensaba. Vamos! -llamo acercándose a la puerta. Wendy asintió y salió antes de él, por lo que el chico pudo darle una última mirada amarillenta al bosque antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

* * *

 **Listo!**

 **Espero que no haya sido complicado de entender, pasar de Pov sin poner "Pov de" aun me cuesta. Y también espero les gustase!**

 **Hasta otra, cuando sobreviva a mis clases...**

 **Ciao!**


	12. Historia 12 El Bosque Fairy

**Hola a todos, Soy Neko y les traigo un nuevo capitulo despues de una laaarga pausa por estudios ( los que lastimosamente continuan)**

 **Entramos y salimos un poco de lo normal de la historia.**

 **Disfruten!**

 **FT es de Trollshima, digo, Hiro Mashima**

* * *

Historia 12.

El Bosque Fairy

.

-Chicos! Formen una fila para subir al bus escolar, cuiden sus cosas y… Droy! Baja esa pierna de pavo! -Lucy desvió la mirada de la profesora al chico gordo de la clase, quien había aprendido era uno de los miembros del club de fans de Levy. El chico en cuestión trago y miro molesto a la profesora.

-Solo es un poco. Además usted nos dijo que trajéramos la comida. No tiene de malo comer antes de tiempo -respondió Droy. La profesora suspiro y lo miro con seriedad.

-No lo niego, pero déjame recordarte que antes de comer bajo la protección del guardabosques vamos a adentrarnos en el bosque, donde el olor podría atraer a cualquier depredador que estuviese por el área. Un oso, un jaguar, un puma por ejemplo. -Ante esas palabras a Droy se le puso la frete azul mientras el resto de la clase le decía que se fuese a lavar las manos antes de subir. Lucy suspiro y dio otro vistazo alrededor, ya en la fila de abordaje.

-Natsu todavía no ha llegado. -comento por lo bajo al notar la ausencia de la rosada cabellera de su compañero. Gray, quien estaba a su lado, la escucho y rio un poco. -Que pasa?

-A Flamitas siempre lo recogemos de camino. -señalo hacia un lado y siguió. -No bromeaba cuando dije que vive en el bosque. Su casa es de las pocas que están alrededor de esa área.

-Pensaba que estabas exagerando un poco -acepto Lucy con, por alguna razón, poca sorpresa. No le parecía extraño que el viviese por ahí. Lucy trataba de no relacionarlo con el hecho de que los dragones necesitan espacio, pero por ahora era su única teoría. Necesitaba otra cosa. -Siempre ha sido así?

-Desde que llego a Magnolia.- enfatizo Gray algo nostálgico y divertido. -Recuerdo que en un principio Gajeel tenia que cargarlo hasta la clase por el mareo que le daba el viaje…- Lucy lo miro sin entender a lo que Gray se encogió de hombros. -A Natsu le marea viajar.

-Enfermedad de movimiento? -Lucy se puso a pensar en ello y cayó en la cuenta que la única vez que lo había visto en un vehículo fue cuando ella y Levy fueron a comer a su restaurante la semana pasada… Ahora que lo pensaba a veces el chico se ponía azul al hablar de los medios de transporte- No me había dado cuenta.

-No te sorprendas tanto. -la tranquilizo Gray en lo que alguien llegaba corriendo al lugar con una bolsa algo grande en la espalda. -Y al fin estamos todos.

-Hola, Levy-chan! -Saludo Lucy con una sonrisa a la cansada peli celeste. Levy le devolvió el saludo con falta de aire. -Creí que ibas a llegar mas temprano…

-Lo…iba a…hacer. -comenzó a relatar la chica mientras se agarraba un costado y se enderezaba.-Pero hubo un accidente por mi área y tuve que venir corriendo cuando paralizaron el trafico.

-Desde donde? -interrogo Lucy algo apenada por su amiga.. Levy negó con la cabeza cuando la profesora dio nuevamente la orden de subir al transporte. Las charlas cesaron un momento y todos subieron.-Quien le guarda el puesto a Natsu?

-Lucy. -soltó Gray acomodándose para dormir un rato. Levy asintió y se sentó al lado del chico con algo de duda. El peli negro lo noto y cerro los ojos.-Tranquilízate, No nos toca con el grupo de Erza.

-Eso no esta mal.-acepto la chica más aliviada.

-Por que yo?-soltó Lucy con los mofletes inflados al ver que la ignoraban. Levy se disculpó con un gesto. -Moo… Vale, guardare el asiento pero a la vuelta va con Gray.

-El bus va a sufrir por un tiempo. -comento Levy y ambas chicas rieron ante la cara molesta del pelinegro. Tras confirmar que todos estaban salieron diez minutos después de lo planeado, logrando que Lucy se olvidara del motivo del viaje y mirase por la ventana emocionada.

Todavía no había tenido el gusto de ir a esa parte de Magnolia ya que debía ponerse al día en clase y Lucy no quería perderse detalle de cómo era el área que pertenecía al bosque. Su parte escritora estaba ansiosa por narrar los lugares y esa parte de ella que cree en lo imposible deseaba ver alguna criatura que no fuese fácil de encontrar, ni muy normal que digamos.

Pronto pasaron la parte más poblada a una zona con algunas barriadas dispersas y tras un rato a una donde había una casa cada cierto tiempo. Pronto el verdor invadió los alrededores, primero en áreas llanas y después en pequeños bosquecillos que le daban algo de curiosidad a la rubia. Cuando estaban pasando frente a un camino de tierra lo suficientemente grande para que pasase un auto, pero que se perdía entre los altos arboles, el bus se detuvo y Lucy miro hacia el frente.

Natsu entro al vehículo con una cara que decía que prefería ir caminando, pero igual saludo a todos con una forzada sonrisa, haciendo a muchos conocedores de su suerte reír. Lucy le saludo con la mano y retiro la mochila del asiento a su lado, a lo que el peli rosa se acerco y se sentó con cautela.

-Hola… -fue lo único que dijo Natsu antes de que el bus arrancase y el chico cayese prácticamente noqueado. Una reacción demasiado rápida para Lucy, que no evito que una gota se presentase en su cabeza. -V... Voy… a v… vomitar…

-Ya sabemos. -le dijo Gray volviendo a recostarse. Levy miro a Lucy con un gesto de disculpa y cerro lo ojos. Lucy entrecerró los ojos y después miro al peli rosa, quien al parecer estaba en un limbo entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia. Tras dos minutos la rubia se canso de mirarlo y retomo la vista a la ventana, sorprendiéndose al ver que ya todo era bosque alrededor. No esos bosquecillos de árboles dispersos, sino verdadero bosque o selva o lo que fuera.

El área estaba algo cercada por un par de alambres de púas que iban entre la parte media de los arboles, aunque estos apenas eran notables por la cantidad de enredaderas y pequeños arbustos que crecían a su alrededor. El bus avanzo otra media hora hasta que dio un giro y se detuvo. Todos comenzaron a agarrar sus cosas y a bajar del autobús. Lucy fue de las primeras y lo que vio la dejo sonriendo.

Arboles a diestra y siniestra, grandes, pequeños altos y bajos. Arbustos y flores, varias plantas que no estaba segura que eran estaban reunidas en armonía en ese lugar. Ignorando el no tan labrado estacionamiento de tierra en el que estaban ni la caseta de recepción-cabaña de no tan pequeño tamaño que había cerca, era un entorno completa y puramente natural.

La rubia inhalo profunda y lentamente, mientras sonreía ante la maravillosa sensación de estar en esa clase de ambiente. Lucy alzo el puño decidida: Escribir seria un trabajo alternativo, ella seria guardabosque biólogo o botánica y vendría a trabajar en un área parecida. Ignorante de la mirada que cierto ya no tan mareado chico le estaba dirigiendo, ella siguió perdida en esa repentina fantasía.

-Por aquí. -señalo la profesora acercándose a la cabaña, llamando la atención de todos. -Recuerden las reglas: No se entra con comida. -todos miraron a Droy, quien alzo los brazos inocente. -No hacer ruidos fuertes, no iniciar ningún fuego y nunca salirse del sendero.

-Le falto decir que está prohibido acercarse a los animales. -dijo alguien desde la puerta, por lo que todos miraron a la sexy guardabosques: Una joven de verdosos cabellos y buena figura se les acerco con el uniforme de su trabajo algo abierto en el área del pecho. La guardabosques bajo el arco que tenía en una mano y miro al grupo con una sonrisa de lado, posando disimuladamente su mano en el arma que tenía sujeta al pantalón. -Llegaron algo temprano… Mi compañero no ha llegado.

-Karen-san, un gusto verla de nuevo -saludo la profesora a lo que Karen solo le sonrió. -Entonces esperamos a su compañero?

-No, mejor comenzamos temprano.- indico la peli verde mientras todo el grupo hablaba emocionado por ir de nuevo al lugar. -Bien chicos, atención. -Casi nadie le hizo caso, así que la mujer envaino el arco y sacando su arma, disparo al suelo, callando al grupo. -Escuchen mocosos. -ordeno Karen ya nada amable. -Este bosque es peligroso y deben seguir el sendero. Después de cierta distancia es fácil perderse, así que permanezcan atentos al grupo y a su profesora. Yo iré al frente para guiarlos y quiero que hagan caso a lo que diga… SI quiero que corran, corren. Si digo que se quedan quietos, lo hacen. Si digo que no respiren, no lo hacen. Entendido?

-Hai!-dijo el grupo en coro. A lo que la guardabosques sonrió complacida.

-Salimos en cinco minutos. El que no quiera ir al baño en medio del bosque aproveche ahora que no volvemos hasta las doce. -se formo un pequeño alboroto en lo que la gente iba hacia los baños. Lucy y Levy se retiraron un poco para hablar y Gray se recostó de un árbol aburrido ante el ya conocido paisaje. Natsu miro a los que se quedaron atrás y se acercó a Karen cuando la profesora dejo de hablarle. La guardabosques lo miro y sonrió disimuladamente. -Esperaba verte antes, Salamander.

-Sabes bien que me tienen atado. -se quejo Natsu con seriedad, fingiendo que miraba el bosque antes de lanzarle una mirada de lado. -Kurogane te dio mi mensaje? -Karen fingió que repasaba el arco y se lo mostraba antes de contestar.

-Que también lo hayas sentido no nos tranquiliza. -argumento la mujer con seriedad disimulada. -Aun no podemos determinar que o quien es el intruso, pero sin duda no es amigable. No bajes la guardia.

-No lo hare. -acepto Natsu estirándose un poco, aunque bajo el brazo cuando le dolió el hombro de nuevo. Karen lo miro fijamente, haciendo que el chico hiciese un gesto de poca importancia-Estoy bien. -La mujer alzo la ceja y Natsu solo suspiro. -Solo es un leve dolor.

-Escogiste un mal momento para enfermar.-comento la guarda bosques mirando a los arboles. Natsu suspiro y la miro con duda. -Y no. Ni siquiera los elfos podemos saber que depara la Luna Negra a quien entra en contacto con ella.

-Seguramente te lo he preguntado demasiado. -rio el chico soltando una carcajada antes de moverse. -Te dejo, aún estoy en clase. -Karen negó con la cabeza en lo que el peli rosa se alejo. Unos minutos después ya todos estaban por el sendero.

-Estén atentos al sendero mientras buscan sus muestras. -les recordó la profesora cuando se dispersaron un poco para comenzar a trabajar. El grupo de Natsu inicio casi de inmediato una amplia localización de huellas por el área circulante, dejando a Gray y Lucy a cargo de hacer el molde, a Levy de identificarlo y tomar fotos y a Natsu de buscar las huellas, cosa que el chico pidió por supuesta experiencia. La verdadera razón era para cubrir cualquier cosa sospechosa con su cola, pues si lo hacia con las manos seria muy obvio.

Tal como pensó, Natsu se paso buena parte de la mañana cubriendo rastros de los habitantes no conocidos del bosque, incluso tuvo que cubrir a un par de ninfas y a un grupo de gnomos para que los estudiantes no los viesen. Lo peor es que tuvo que fingir que había tropezado con una rama para poder advertirle a una dormida mujer cisne que no se moviera cuando trato de cambiar de forma. Al menos esta vez la mayoría había escuchado el llamado de aviso que había dado.

Cuando al fin volvieron por el almuerzo, Natsu no tenía ganas de volver al camino, más cuando comenzó a sentir algo de cansancio… y una constante punzada en el hombro que comenzaba a fastidiarle. Terminaron con rapidez y a pesar del chico volvieron al trabajo.

-Cuantas faltan? -inquirió Natsu tras soltar su brazo, el cual estaba apretando para disminuir el dolor de una particularmente dolorosa punzada. El peli rosa escucho cerca unos toques en el árbol gracias a su oído y alzo apenas la vista para ver a un grupo de ijadas de Ara mirándolo con aprensión. El chico casi sintió ganas de gruñir cuando les dio una seña de que esperasen. -Levy… Cuantas huellas tenemos- Levy, quien estaba leyendo algo lo miro y luego a la libreta.

-Con esta tenemos 13. Nos faltarían dos más para el objetivo propuesto.-contesto con una sonrisa amplia, aunque no pareciese precisamente por estar en el lugar.

-Faltaran cuatro, si no ayudan por acá. -dictamino Gray mientras trataba de levantarse sin dañar uno de los dos moldes que estaban en el suelo. - No puedo sacar estos.

-Déjamelo a mi. -hablo la peli celeste mientras se acercaba a ayudar. Natsu aprovecho e hizo una señal al árbol, vigilando que nadie se centrase en los seres que bajaban de él. Al rato sintió que ya se habían ido y suspiro aliviado, iniciando otra búsqueda de huellas y criaturas perdidas mientras trataba de ignorar su brazo.

-La próxima vez que haya paseo de biología me quedare aquí en la noche y rugiré a cualquier cosa viva que se acerque. -murmuro Natsu mientras encontraba otra huella, pero al notar de que era, solo la ignoro mientras con la cola la cubría con musgo. -Por suerte nadie me ve los pies…

-Te ayudo? -Natsu se dio la vuelta y miro a Levy, quien se había inclinado para verlo. El chico le sonrió forzadamente, esperando que no lo haya oído.

-No, estoy bien así. Lograron sacar el molde? -Levy asintió e ignorando su respuesta comenzó a revisar por esa área también. Natsu trato de pensar en una forma de que se fuese y miro a los no tan desperdigados grupos. Entonces, con un nudo en la garganta, noto que alguien faltaba. -Donde esta Lucy?

-Lu-chan esta… Lu-chan? -por el tono de Levy se notaba que la chica se había preocupado por la repentina desaparición de su amiga. Buena distracción, pero no necesaria. -Donde…- Gray alzo la vista al notar el escandalo y también noto la ausencia de la rubia. -Lu-chan!

-Que sucede? -pregunto Karen acercándose, notando que la chica estaba llamando la atención del resto del grupo.

-Una de nuestras compañeras no esta. -señalo Gray algo preocupado. EL resto de la clase lo escucho y de inmediato se pusieron a mirar alrededor, buscando a la chica.

-Tal vez fue al baño…

-Yo no la he visto regresar…

-No me digas que se separó del grupo…- Karen frunció el ceño y miro alrededor del bosque. Natsu la imito, de paso se puso a rastrear su aroma, sorprendiéndose en encontrarlo rápido, pero la sorpresa cambio a seriedad cuando también noto algo que no le gustaba. Miro el suelo pensando rápido y tras unos segundos encontró lo que buscaba.

-Aquí hay una huella. -comento para que lo escucharan solo su grupo. Karen lo quito y miro la dirección de la pisada. Levy se acercó y miro la huella también, imitando a Karen quien decidió ignorarla.

-Voy por ella. -señalo la guardabosques poniéndose en pie y mirando a la profesora. -Regresen por donde vinimos, no… -justo iba a decir algo cuando un grito femenino y claramente asustado se escucho por el lugar. Natsu abrió los ojos al notar otro sonido y sin esperar que alguien lo detuviese echo a correr. -Ey! Vuelve! -Pudo escuchar que Levy trato de seguirlo, pero Karen se lo impidió. -Ya es suficiente, regresen ya!

Ignorando eso, el peli rosa se dejo guiar por sus sentidos y pronto llego a donde estaba la chica, quien estaba contra un árbol mirando algo aterrada a la enorme criatura frente a ella. Natsu no dudo dos segundos en acercarse a la chica y ponerse delante de ella para encarar al lobo gigante que estaba frente a él. El chico recordó por un instante porque tenía un deja vú por proteger a la rubia, pero negó la idea sabiendo que no podía enfrentar a este ser como aquella vez.

Natsu escruto al animal un rato, estudiándolo. Definitivamente ese lobo no era del bosque y algo en el animal le decía que era el intruso que habían detectado, haciendo que el chico maldijese en silencio. Las cosas iban mal… Sin contar que no estaba al cien, no podía confrontarlo frente a la rubia, y definitivamente no podía volverse dragón por la misma razón.

Sintió a Lucy levantarse lentamente y al lobo acercarse más con el movimiento de la chica, por lo que Natsu no pudo evitar el instinto de gruñirle, apenas reteniendo las ganas que tenía de rugir para que se largara, llamando con ello la atención del animal hacia él. Los dos se miraron a los ojos y Natsu supo que ese tipo solo estaba jugando con ellos y se estaba cansado de esperar. Fuese como sea tenia que sacar a Lucy de ahí. Todos estuvieron quietos durante un buen rato hasta que finalmente reaccionaron.

El lobo ataco y Natsu logro que Lucy esquivase el ataque al tirarla con él. Pronto se levantó, aunque tuvo que pelear para mantener el equilibrio cuando se mareo repentinamente. Natsu se dejo caer de lado contra otro árbol tratando de serenarse… No era momento de dejarse caer por un ligero ataque de nada. Mientras planeaba como salir de allí escucho el clásico silbido de una flecha lanzándose y no dudo en agarrar a Lucy del brazo.

-Vamos! -susurro arrastrándola justo cuando la flecha apareció e hizo impacto cerca del lobo, quien logró esquivarla, pero no parecía querer dejar ir a su presa. Natsu pudo ver a Karen cargando su arco otra vez contra el animal a su espalda mientras él arrastraba a Lucy hacia el sendero. -Te lo encargo. -le dijo a la mujer por lo bajo mientras guiaba a la rubia entre los árboles. Pronto llegaron al camino, pero Natsu no se detuvo hasta que llegaron con el grupo, cerca de los estacionamientos.

-Lucy! -Levy corrió a abrazar a su amiga y se puso a regañarla mientras la rubia, que aún seguía algo choqueada, solo asentía a todo lo que decía. Natsu las miro seriamente, algo aliviado de haber llegado a tiempo y trato de alejarse, pero aun estaba mareado y ese movimiento basto para que sintiese que el mundo dio una vuelta e hiciese que se recostara de un árbol para estabilizarse. El peli rosa frunció el ceño y cerro los ojos esperando que pasara.

-Natsu. -escucho que lo llamo Gray, así que Natsu solo lo miro cuando logro que se le pasase el mareo, aunque tenia que admitir que el que no pudiese enfocar la cara del chico no ayudaba. EL pelinegro pareció notar que le pasaba y se cargo uno de sus brazos al hombro mientras el grupo escuchaba los regaños de la profesora para la rubia. Gray le puso una mano en la frente, pero Natsu la quito rápido.-Tienes fiebre.

-Debe ser por la emoción del momento. -ironizo el peli rosa mientras se libraba del brazo del chico, ya más calmado. El peli negro lo miro escéptico. -Solo es un mareo Gray, no exageres - Eso pareció llamar la atención de la profesora.

-Que sucede? -interrogo seria mirando al Dragneel, quien solo la miro con algo de fastidio.

-Solo me maree un poco.-comento Natsu con calma, tratando de ignorar otra punzada en el hombro. Escucharon hojas moverse y de los arboles salió Karen sin ningún rasguño, pero claramente preocupada.

-Lo siento, pero deben retirarse. Por alguna razón algunos carnívoros andan rondando por esta zona. -comento la peli verde con seriedad mientras iba a la cabaña. Aun así se detuvo ante Lucy y la miro seriamente. -Cuando se dice que no salgas del sendero, es por una razón. No lo ignores. -Lucy bajo la mirada apenada, por lo que Karen suavizo el gesto. -Aun así, eso ayudo a descubrir el problema pronto. Iré a avisar a los residentes de alrededor del bosque para que estén alerta.- Karen volvió a centrarse en la profesora. -Creo que la excursión ya termino.

-Entiendo. Gracias por su ayuda -acepto la profesora con una sonrisa de disculpa antes de mirar a todo el grupo. -Suban al autobús de inmediato. -La gente le obedeció entre cuchicheos, menos los cuatro amigos, tres de los cuales trataban que el peli rosa dejase de ser terco y se recostara un segundo. Karen iba a advertirles cuando noto su comportamiento con el Dragneel y frunció el ceño.

-Te hirió? -pregunto agachándose a la altura del chico. Natsu negó con la cabeza, pero eso pareció marearle de nuevo ya que pronto cerro los ojos. -Estas mareado? -El chico asintió y ella le toco el rostro, bajando la mano casi de inmediato al notar el creciente calor. Con el ceño fruncido Karen miro a la profesora. -La familia de Dragneel vive cerca, así que yo me encargo de llevarlo con ella cuando vaya a avisar. Por favor, déjelo en mis manos.

-Entendido. -asintió la profesora con algo de preocupación mientras miraba a los otros tres.-Suban ya nos vamos.

-Solo váyanse ya. Los llamo mas tarde.-les calmo el Dragneel con una sonrisa despreocupada. Gray lo miro seriamente y claramente molesto, mientras que Levy y Lucy lo hicieron preocupadas, principalmente esta ultima.

-Natsu, lo siento.. Yo…

-No te preocupes. Todos se pierden la primera vez que llegan aquí, solo que esta vez no fue muy…tranquilo-le calmo el chico alzando la vista.- Pero por esto haces mi parte del informe. -Lucy le sonrió a su pesar y, después de que el chico le hizo una seña a Levy, siguió con su amiga al autobús. Gray miro a Natsu y abrió la boca.- Ya se… no digas nada.

-Le diré a Erza. No te caigas flamita. -espeto el pelinegro alejándose. Al rato el autobús arranco, dejando a Lucy mirando por la ventana donde pudo ver como Karen obligaba a Natsu a recostarse antes de perderlos de vista. Suspiro con tristeza y miro al frente, notando que su asiento estaba rodeado. Gray, quien estaba mirándola con demasiada seriedad, fue el primero en hablar.- Que sucedió?

-Yo…- la rubia miro al lado, topándose con la preocupada mirada de Levy por lo que bajo la mirada para poder evitar contestar. La peli celeste pareció entender.

-Pueden dejarnos, por favor?-interrogo al grupo, por lo que todos menos ella y Gray se sentaron con un abucheo. La profesora miro a los chicos con una mirada que decía que preguntaría después de que calmaran a la rubia. Levy asintió a su pesar antes de volver con Lucy-Lu-chan?

-Me Salí del sendero porque vi un animal que no conocía…-Bueno, eso era en parte cierto porque algo con forma humanoide que no era un mono definitivamente no era animal. -No me di cuenta cuanto me había alejado hasta que lo perdí de vista y trate de regresar… Entonces… Bueno…

-Te apareció el animal? -pregunto Gray alzando una ceja. Lucy negó.

-Era un lobo… y no. Camine un rato antes de eso. Tropecé con algo, me caí y para cuando me levante el lobo ya me estaba mirando… Y salto. Grite y lo esquive, pero quede atrapada contra un árbol -Levy entrecerró los ojos y Lucy pudo sentir como le apretaba la mano.

-Como era? El lobo.-interrogo con seriedad. Lucy la miro un rato extrañada, pero después solo pensó y pensó. Parecía un lobo normal, algo grande debía admitir, pero había algo en el animal que le dictaba lo contrario. Eso prefirió guardárselo para si.

-Enorme. -contesto tratando de no especificar el tamaño.- Parecía que quería comerme… Se me quedo mirando un buen rato y cuando se movió Natsu salió de la nada y se puso frente a mi… Se quedaron mirando un rato y… -No iba a decir que el chico le gruño al lobo, menos si dicho sonido siquiera fue humano. Lucy miro abajo. -me puse en pie para tratar de huir. No iba a dejar a Natsu, es solo que pensé que sentada no haría nada. Entonces ataco y Natsu me tiro para esquivarlo, luego llego Karen-san y Natsu me arrastro fuera del bosque hasta que llegamos al grupo.- termino la chica mirando a los otros dos. Levy estaba algo tiesa y el peli negro solo la miraba antes de suspirar

-No me sorprende que flamitas lo hiciera. -suspiro Gray con algo de pesar. -Natsu lleva siete años ayudando a los guardabosques en vacaciones, creo que se acostumbro a ayudar cuando alguien se mete al bosque.

-Aun así fue algo imprudente. -le critico Levy claramente molesta. -Esta bien que supiese llegar, pero sin un arma podrían haberlo matado, a ambos. -Lucy miro a su amiga con sorpresa, debía estar muy asustada para expresarse así. -Que se haya acostumbrado a apoyar no es lo mismo que defender… -Ante esto Levy desvió la mirada y apretó los puños.-Pudo… haber sido… Y yo.. nosotros…

-Pero no paso. -la corto Gray con algo de molestia al notar sus pensamientos. Luego solo miro a la ventana. -Solo espero que al idiota no le pase nada. Me siento un imbécil por pensar que estaba mejor…

-Cuando uno sabe que preocupa, aprende a disimular aun para sus mas conocidos. -comento Lucy por lo bajo mirando a la ventana, ignorando las miradas de los otros dos. La rubia suspiro y les dio una sonrisa forzada. -Podemos dejar el tema, por favor? - Gray y Levy asintieron, por lo que la chica decidió centrarse de nuevo en la ventana.

Ahora que no le hablaban podía pensar claramente en todo lo sucedido. Primero, definitivamente ese no era un lobo normal y definitivamente el peli rosa había gruñido. Segundo, la sensación que tuvo cuando Natsu apareció de la nada y la cubrió ya la había sentido y definitivamente o el peli rosa era ese dragón que la salvo o estaba estrechamente relacionado con él. Al rayo con sonar demente, Lucy necesitaba respuestas y ya…. Aunque tampoco quería alertar al hacer sus preguntas.

* * *

 **Listo!**

 **Entramos a la parte magica de Magnolia! Espero lo hayais notado o se perderan en proximos capitulos. Este, sinceramente, es uno de los que mas me gusto escri** **bir porque abre el paso a muchas puertas, si me entienden.**

 **Hasta el proximo cap!**

 **Ciao.**


	13. Historia 13 Día de Lluvia

**Hola a todos, Soy Neko y tras una ausencia en esta historia les traigo un nuevo capitulo.**

 **Espero les guste.**

 **Fairy Tail es de Mashima y vivira por siempre.**

* * *

.

Historia 13. Día de Lluvia

.

El tren se detuvo por fin en la estación y tras el abrir de las puertas las personas abandonaron el transporte con rapidez, apenas y prestando atención a las demás. Entre ellas una chica rubia perdida en sus pensamientos se movía con notoria agilidad entre la gente, llegando casi sin intentarlo a la antesala del lugar. Un sonido de goteo llamo su atención y alzo la vista para mirar afuera.

Estaba lloviendo. Mal diciendo por lo bajo Lucy miro alrededor buscando un lugar donde pudiese comprar un paraguas, encontrando pronto que dicho lugar ya no tenía unidades disponibles. La rubia suspiro y tras mirar un rato la lluvia se encogió de hombros y se fue caminando debajo de ella con todo lo que llevaba.

Lucy estaba agotada por el viaje y cansada por todo lo que había tenido que discutir en él, así que agradecía silenciosamente a la lluvia por llevarse esos pesares con el agua, aunque posiblemente pescaría un resfriado si no apuraba el paso. Pensó en la escuela, a la que obviamente había tenido que faltar, y de inmediato pensó en el chico peli rosa-dragón no verificado, bajando la mirada con pesar al recordar lo mal que se veía la última vez que hablo con él, ara casi una semana, el día de la excursión.

Lucy alzo la vista al cielo y se quedó quieta un rato, ignorando a las personas alrededor. En momentos así le gustaría volver a esa casa que tanto le gustaba, junto a aquel bosque donde conoció a la razón del porque aún estaba ahí, aquel ser que le dio la opción de creer en lo mágico. En eso recordó de nuevo lo sucedido en el bosque y bajo la cabeza… Aun quería preguntarle al peli rosa si estaba relacionado con el dragón, pero en esos momentos no creía tener fuerzas para hacerlo. En especial con ese leve sentimiento de culpa por que lo que sea tenía el chico parecía haber empeorado tras ese movimiento de salvarla...

-Lucy? -la mencionada se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió de ver al chico de sus pensamientos mirándola de igual manera. Una mirada más detallada le permitió ver el uniforme mojado que el chico llevaba, además de la clara postura de quien estaba perdido en sus pensamientos hasta hace un segundo.

-Natsu? ¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunto Lucy saliendo de su sorpresa. Si su memoria no le fallaba, cuando salió de la estación eran casi las once y no había forma que llevase caminando el tiempo suficiente para que el peli rosa saliese del instituto y llegase a ese punto. La chica entrecerró los ojos con sospecha. -No deberías estar en clases?

-Eh… -Natsu la miro perplejo un segundo, para después rascarse la nuca mirando a otro lado. -Bueno… como que me escape de la escuela.

-Y eso? -soltó Lucy con duda, pero solo recibió un gesto del chico que le indicaba que no iba a hablar. -Paso algo malo?

-Y tú? -cambio de tema el muchacho, para desconcierto de Lucy. -Levy me dijo que te habías ido a Crocus ayer.

-AH… Digamos… que tenía que atender ciertos asuntos. -comenzó a decir y miro al chico, quien solo asintió cabizbajo. Lucy recordó lo que estaban hablando el lunes de la semana pasada y el evento del sábado, frunciendo el ceño al atar cabos. ¿Habría sucedido algo en la escuela relacionado con ello, pero más… extremo? Ya le había comentado el tema, pero… ¿cómo hacer hablar al chico? Finalmente llego a la respuesta mirando al cielo. -Estaba en el hospital de Crocus, tenía una cita con mi doctor de cabecera. -Natsu la miro extrañado, pero ella solo lo miro con una sonrisa de disculpa. -Es solo rutina, pero debía ir hasta allá. El doctor que me atiende es de confianza de mi padre, así que… así son las cosas.

-Estas enferma? -pregunto el peli rosa algo preocupado, pronto mirándola serio. -No deberías estar bajo la lluvia. -Lucy lo miro con cara de pocos amigos.

-Mira quien habla. -musito sin saber que el chico la escucho. Natsu no pudo evitar imitar su rostro mientras mataba con la mirada a un árbol cercano. Lucy suspiro de nuevo y miro al chico. -Y no, no es que esté enferma. Ya te dije que solo es rutina, algo que tengo que hacer cada cierto tiempo.

-Pero por qué? -pregunto Natsu acercando su rostro al de ella. Lucy sintió calor subirle a las mejillas y desvió la mirada, notando que Natsu seguía con el gesto serio. -Te has puesto roja… Tal vez deberíamos hablar en otro lado. -El chico miro alrededor y tras un rato le agarro el brazo. -Vamos.

-Eh? -antes de que Lucy pudiese decir nada el muchacho la arrastro hacia un lado que ella no conocía, lo cual no era exactamente una nueva historia -A-A donde me llevas? -pregunto por fin la chica mientras tomaban un giro.

-Es el lugar más cercano que conozco. -acepto el chico sonriéndole antes de añadir con cierto fastidio. - Aunque me van a echar la bronca…

-Bien, pero podrías bajar el paso… Me estoy resbalando. -En realidad la chica estaba pensando porque se estaba dejando arrastrar, pero sea como fuera no podía desconfiar del peli rosa… Suspiro aliviada cuando el chico bajo la marcha y los dos caminaron por las calles a un paso veloz, pero no cansino. -Y… a dónde vamos?

-Al restaurante. -contesto Natsu con normalidad. -Me imagino que no has almorzado, no? Así no nos mojamos, comemos y podemos seguir hablando.

-De qué? -pregunto Lucy fingiendo demencia. Natsu la miro un momento y luego al cielo. Lucy trato de quitar la tensión del ambiente mirándolo con una ceja alzada. -Esto no es una cita verdad?

-No se… Puede que solo este siendo impulsivo, de nuevo. -acepto el chico sin saber bien a que se refería, dejando a la chica más roja. Lucy negó con la cabeza, estaba segura que Natsu no tenía idea de cómo se pueden tomar esas palabras y no iba a ser ella quien lo trajese a la realidad. Siguieron el resto del camino en silencio, solo atentos a la Lluvia creciente que caía sobre ellos. Cuando llegaron al restaurante Natsu abrió la puerta y dejo a Lucy pasar, mojando ambos el lugar con su chorreante vestimenta y la maleta de la chica, la cual tenía que admitir que el calorcito del interior era muy agradable al notar que estaba calada hasta la medula.

-Bienve… Natsu? ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? -Los dos muchachos alzaron la vista a una joven con la camisa de mesera casi desbotonada, largo cabello castaño y que los miraba con los brazos cruzados debajo de su notable pecho. -Deberías estar en la escuela… No me digas. -Al verla entornar los ojos Lucy pudo deducir que esto ya había sucedido varias veces en el pasado. -Te has fugado de nuevo? -Bingo.

-No molestes Cana. -le corto el chico con fastidio. La mencionada negó desaprobatoriamente antes de centrarse en Lucy. Natsu lo noto y señalo a la rubia. -Cana, esta es Lucy, es mi compañera de clases. Lucy, ella es Cana. Trabaja aquí… cuando le da la gana.

-No lo hagas sonar de esa manera. -le regaño la mujer antes de tenderle una mano a la rubia con una gran, y algo burlona, sonrisa. -Un gusto. Cana Alberona, a tu servicio.

-Lucy. Lucy Hearthfilia. -respondió la rubia con una sonrisa más tranquila. Cana abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero tras eso solo suspiro y los miro de arriba abajo, para después poner una sonrisa pícara. Lucy también se miró y no puedo evitar ponerse roja de nuevo, tal vez más de lo que había estado en todo el camino… Su ropa mojada estaba dando un perfecto vistazo de su ropa interior y ella había estado caminando por todo el lugar de esa manera. Sin dudarlo se cubrió avergonzada, a lo que Cana rio.

-Veo que necesitan una mano. Vengan. -indico haciendo un gesto con la mano. Lucy estuvo cohibida a obedecer, pero al ver que el peli rosa no iba a dudar en dejarla ahí sola se apresuró a seguirlos. Cana los llevo hasta la parte donde Lucy recordaba haber visto al jefe de Natsu, hacia una puerta que decía "solo empleados" y entraron por ella encontrándose con la amplia cocina del lugar que estaba muy movida en ese momento. -Vengan, creo que puedo prestar algo que ponerte en lo que se seca su ropa. Natsu seguramente se ponga su uniforme.

-Vale. -acepto Lucy tratando de no decir que ella vivía cerca… por alguna parte. Natsu la miro y sonrió divertido.

-No te preocupes, es solo por un rato. -La rubia asintió y le devolvió la sonrisa. Pronto los dos siguieron a Cana y la castaña se la llevó al vestuario de damas, donde comenzó a revolver en un locker curiosamente abierto y saco una camisa sin mangas y una falda. La castaña la miro a ella con ojo crítico.

-No -negó buscando otra cosa, sacando esta vez una camisa de tirantes rosa y un pantalón verde. La volvió a mirar. -Esto será mejor. Anda, quítate la ropa. -Tras un leve tartamudeo la rubia acepto mientras le hacía caso. Ignorando el hecho de que se estaba desnudando ante una completa desconocida, estaba deseosa de dejar de gotear. -Nee… ¿Por qué el idiota te trajo?

-Es… Nos encontramos en el camino y comenzamos a hablar… Y como nos estábamos mojando, me trajo aquí. -acepto Lucy ya solo en ropa interior. Cana la miro seriamente y después volvió a sonreír, tendiéndole una mano para que le diese la ropa.

-También el sostén. -pidió la castaña con una sonrisa-No quieres que la camisa se moje de nuevo, no?

-EH?!

OOoOooOoO

-Oy, Natsu-san! No creí que tuviera tan buen gusto…. -El peli rosa miro al tipo a cargo de las salsas con una gota.

-Macao no mentía cuando dijo que era divina- comento otro que estaba sacando la basura.

-Eh, Salamander! Si no estás con ella, ¿nos la presentas? -pregunto un chico que estaba pasando cerca del peli rosa, a lo que este hizo un rápido movimiento con su invisible cola y lo tiro, haciendo que le cayese aderezo encima. Todos rieron mientras se levantaba -Eh! La cola no vale.

-No sé de qué estás hablando. -argumentó el peli rosa desde su silla, aunque la sonrisa burlona en sus labios era muy delatora. Unos pasos a su espalda le dieron un escalofrió y se viro para ver a un tipo grande y corpulento de cabello castaño y que lo miraba con seriedad. -El empezó. -se defendió el Dragneel señalando al chico que había tirado.

-Sabes que no te estoy mirando por eso. -sentencio Gildartz quitándose el paño blanco que tenía atado a la cabeza. -Por qué te fugaste esta vez? -Natsu miro a la puerta de salida con tristeza, por lo que Gildartz solo suspiro, negando con la cabeza. -Después me dices. Ahora pregunto, ¿porque trajiste a esa chica? No eres de los que viene de la nada con compañía desconocida para la mayoría de nosotros.

-Tengo mis motivos. -fue la sincera respuesta del peli rosa. El mayor lo miro seriamente, pero la entrada de dos chicas al salón lo interrumpió antes de que dijese nada. Cana miro alrededor seriamente, casi de forma aterradora antes de hablar.

-Cualquier comentario fuera de lugar no será tolerado. -les advirtió antes de centrarse en Gildartz -Especialmente si lo haces tú. -El hombre alzo una mano librándose de culpa. -Bien. Entra. -se calmó la chica llamando dentro del vestuario. La cabeza de Lucy se asomó y tras un rato la chica salió del lugar con unas sandalias, pantalones cortos, la camisa de tiras y una de las camisas de camarera acomodada como chaqueta. La rubia estaba salgo sonrojada y trataba de cubrirse con la camisa, que obviamente no le quedaba. A pesar de la advertencia de Cana ninguno de los chicos pudo evitar sonrojarse…

-Mejor? -pregunto Natsu ignorante de eso, recibiendo muchas miradas de incredulidad.

-Si… Gracias por la ropa. -acepto la chica sobándose el brazo antes de mirar a chico. Natsu se había puesto su uniforme de cocina, así que no era algo relativamente sorprendente… Excepto por un par de detalles. Lucy rio algo nerviosa, ante el no tan evidente cambio que noto. -Debo decir que te ves raro sin la bufanda….

-Yo también pienso lo mismo. -rio el chico rascándose el cuello, a lo que la rubia noto otro detalle.

-No sabía que usabas collares. -inquirió con una sonrisa, apenas notando como la del chico parecía congelarse y disminuir poco a poco. Gildartz miro seriamente al peli rosa. Cuando Lucy noto el cambio en su rostro solo miro a otro lado.- No es solo un collar verdad?

-No. -contesto Natsu acomodándose el cuello de la camisa para que no se viera la cinta. Por suerte no le habría visto el dije o tendría muchas preguntas que contestar. -Es… un regalo. Es muy especial para mi…

-Comprendo. Me sucede lo mismo con el mío -comento la Rubia llevándose la mano al pecho, específicamente colocando los dedos sobre el roto dije que tenía claramente visible. Natsu no necesito mirar a Gildarts para saber que este ya había reconocido la figura y mucho menos se movió para darle a entender que ya lo sabía. -Este es un regalo que me dio mi madre antes de morir. Es un preciado recuerdo… -A Natsu eso le trajo un leve murmullo de culpa cuando desvió la mirada, para que la chica no lo viese. Así que era algo como eso… Si lo comparaba con su bufanda, podía comprenderla, a pesar de ello no podía entregarle la otra mitad del dije, aunque quisiera, no con su vida directamente en juego. Lucy estornudo, retomando la atención de todos. -Lo Siento…

-Ten. -comento Gildartz pasándole una taza con té. Lucy le sonrió con algo de duda y la acepto, bebiendo bajo la atenta mirada del hombre. Ella suspiro aliviada al sentir el calorcito. -Oh, Se me olvida presentarme. Soy Gildartz Clive. Lucy, cierto? -la rubia asintió y luego lo miro asombrada.

-Usted es Gildartz? EL señor que le enseño a Natsu todo lo que sabe de cocina? -A pesar de la conversación anterior, el peli rosa se sintió increíblemente incomodo, en especial cuando Gildartz se enderezo en una pose orgullosa.

-Así es, este mocoso no sería nadie sin mi. -respondió con algo de altanería, divirtiendo a las personas que lo escucharon. Incluso Lucy no pudo contener una risa. Natsu fulmino al tipo con la mirada. -Bueno, que tal si buscan mesa. Natsu te invito a comer, No? Ahorita te lo envió. Cana?

-Tch. No me des ordenes. -le callo la chica empujando a Lucy fuera de la cocina. -Vamos, te buscare una mesa no tan cerca de aquí. -argumento mirando a los adultos con duda. Cuando las dos se fueron Gildartz no tardo en mirar al chico.

-Es ella- Eso fue una afirmación no una pregunta, y Natsu se tomó su tiempo antes de confirmarlo. Gildartz entrecerró los ojos. -Sabes a lo que te expones? ¿A lo que nos puedes meter a todos? Conoces los riesgos.

-Solo quiero aclarar unas dudas que tengo. -le corto el peli rosa mientras iba a la puerta. -Si me necesitas estaré con Luce…

-Solo no hagas estupideces. -replicó el mayor antes de que Natsu cerrara la puerta. El chico se contuvo de hacer cualquier cosa y camino hacia la mesa donde diviso a la rubia conversando animadamente con Cana.

-… y siempre ha sido así con Levy. -continuo Cana en un tono secreto nada secreto. Lucy la miraba con una mano sobre la boca, pero ojos que demostraban picardía -Créelo.

-Moo… No sabía que Levy-chan tuviera esas manías…- comento la chica, logrando que Natsu las mirase extrañado.

-No te sorprendas, para ellos es normal estar rodeados de acosadoras. -la calmo Cana dándole una palmada en la espalda, apenas notando que la rubia tenía una sonrisa forzada.

-A… Acosadoras?

-Aja. Conoces a Juvia, ¿no? -Lucy asintió. -Y a un chico llamado Gray? -Lucy se quedó en blanco al comprenderlo, por lo que Cana rio.-Ahora imagina a la linda y pequeña Wendy en algo parecido, pero más al estilo Levy. -Lucy la miro con una cara imperturbable. -Si solo los chicos supieran el chico que le ha robado el corazón a esa hadita…

-El chico que hizo qué? -interrogó Natsu casi encendido en fuego, casi. ¿Que Wendy que? Ah, no, en su cara no. Las dos mujeres lo miraron y Cana rio llevándose un dedo a los labios.

-Secretos de mujeres. Olvida lo que Escuchaste, Natsu. -le callo con una sonrisa. Luego miro a Lucy. -Entonces los dejo, ahora nos vemos. -comento mientras se alejaba y volvía a las cocinas. Natsu la siguió con la mirada, perdiendo su aura de batalla cuando la mujer desapareció de su vista. Tras esto se sentó con Lucy. La rubia lo miro divertida un rato y luego puso sus manos en la mesa con normalidad.

-Tus compañeros de trabajo son muy divertidos. -señalo con una sonrisa que el chico imito. Luego ella lo miro con duda. - Pero debo decir que me sorprende que de verdad gente joven como Juvia, Cana-san y tú les permitan trabajar sin problemas en un local de comida.

-No es tan fácil. -la corrigió Natsu con calma mientras se sentaba frente a ella. -Cana es la hija de Gildartz y es aquí donde practica y gana dinero para su clase. Juvia y yo, como muchos más, llegamos al restaurante por una curiosa cosa llamada casualidad.

-Ya veo. -acepto Lucy apoyando su cabeza en una mano y suspirando. -Yo nunca he podido trabajar así… He querido hacerlo, yo también tengo mis propios gastos, pero tanto mi padre como mi hermana no me dejan. -comento mirando la mojada ventana. - Él cree que si me esfuerzo me voy a romper o algo así… Y ella insiste que debo centrarme en ser su linda hermana menor. -La chica suspiro de nuevo y miro mal al chico. -Apenas y me dejan hacer deportes

-Creo que estoy llegando a ese punto. -comento Natsu recostándose mejor en la silla, de paso desviando la mirada a la ventana también. -Hoy… El entrenador se me acerco y me dijo que, si vuelve a suceder algo parecido, me sacara del equipo. También añadió que no se me permitirá hacer deportes en la escuela. -soltó el chico con una sonrisa forzada… Siendo sincero consigo mismo, Natsu comenzó a jugar solo para molestar a Gajeel, pero termino amando el deporte… Sabía que algún día tendría que dejarlo, pero…

-Te había pasado antes verdad? Lo de enfermar después de un partido -pregunto Lucy mirándolo con comprensión. Natsu asintió. - ¿Cuantas veces? ¿Tres? ¿Cinco?

-Cuatro. -corrigió el peli rosa con algo de fastidio. -La primera vez fue poco después de que entre al equipo y todos nos sorprendimos. La segunda fue terminando secundaria y… las otras en la temporada pasada. -contesto con tristeza. El chico miro a la rubia y se dio cuenta que ella había notado algo que él no quería admitir. Aun así la chica pareció dejarlo porque le sonrió.

-No te rindas por eso. Aparte, lo que hiciste hoy suena como si huyeras. No hagas eso tampoco. -Natsu la miro algo perplejo un momento antes de reír.

-No tienes que decírmelo. -acepto con seriedad, logrando que ella riera un poco. Natsu la miro un rato… Por alguna razón le era fácil hablar del tema con ella, realmente parecía comprenderlo… ¿O solo era experiencia propia de ella? Si el chico comprendía que era esa "Revisión rutinaria", ya entendía porque Levy le había sugerido contárselo a Lucy… Natsu rio por lo bajo y volvió a mirar la ventana. Luego recordó algo que le llamo la atención. -Nee Luce..

-Es Lucy. -le corrigió la chica a lo que este la ignoro. -Que pasa?

-Porque viniste a Magnolia? Con lo que me acabas de decir no me explico que te dejen vivir sola en un departamento y tan lejos de casa. -Lucy desvió la mirada algo molesta, pero volvió a mirarlo con calma.

-Mi padre se estaba poniendo muy pesado conmigo. Y yo no estaba dejándome llevar muy bien. Cada día discutíamos, y nuestra relación se puso muy tensa. Mi hermana sugirió que me dejase vivir por mi cuenta lo que quedaba de escuela para que ambos enfriásemos cabeza. -soltó de una jugando con el mantel, sin notar que Natsu la estaba mirando entre serio y sorprendido. -No me quería dejar, pero no sé qué le hizo aceptar. Dijo que sabía que había sido algo estricto conmigo desde que murió mama y que eso no estaba bien... Tarde o temprano tenía que irme y las decisiones que tomara por mi cuenta, él las iba a aceptar, solo que no perdiera mi camino. La única condición es que seguiría yendo al médico en Crocus y que debía llamarlo al menos una vez a la semana…

-Tu padre suena a un buen tipo. Estricto, algo excesivo, pero buen tipo -sonrió Natsu pensando en ciertos padre e hija que conocía. Lucy rio y asintió. Siguieron hablando un rato de temas sin mucha importancia hasta que volvió Cana con la comida y se las sirvió, no sin antes decirle a Natsu que si iba a trabajar debía informar a Gildartz antes de su turno.

-Vale, vale… -acepto Natsu con pesadez, esperando a que se fuera para poder hablar. -Tch. Ni que ella viniera a trabajar todo el tiempo…-comento para comer un buen trozo de filete.

-Ustedes trabajan seis días a la semana, ¿no? -pregunto Lucy a lo que el chico asintió y la chica se llevó un bocado a la boca. Inmediatamente hizo un movimiento raro y suspiro con una sonrisa, casi sonrojada. -Delicioso… Tu comida era exquisita, pero esta… -ella se calló y miro al chico, el cual tenía un aura de fuego claramente de enojo. -Bueno.. eh… Etto… -Se detuvo cuando Natsu bufo frustrado y levanto el puño en dirección a la cocina.

-Ese idiota lo hizo apropósito… -comento con una venita resaltando. Lucy lo miro perpleja un rato antes de reventar en una carcajada. Natsu la miro un rato, pero no pudo evitar unirse a su risa. Cuando terminaron los dos siguieron comiendo con una sonrisa, el chico tratando sin mucho movimiento de detener el movimiento de la punta de su cola, que estaba haciendo un ligero puf cada vez que daba con el piso. Lucy no lo noto, así que siguieron comiendo con calma.

-Eso estuvo delicioso! -suspiro la rubia con una sonrisa al terminar. Luego miro a la ventana y frunció el ceño.- Aun no deja de llover…

-Te molesta la lluvia? -pregunto el peli rosa acomodando los platos, pero la chica negó con la cabeza.

-La lluvia no me molesta, pero necesito llegar a casa. Y no creo que mojada cuente…-contesto Lucy algo incomoda. -No... no es que la esté pasando mal, ni nada…-Natsu la callo con una mano en su hombro y le sonrió.

-Puedes decirle a Cana que llame un taxi, nunca lo he hecho así que no se mucho del tema. ¿Por que no vas a cambiarte? Tal vez ya está seca tu ropa… -Lucy lo miro con seriedad y después asintió.

-Entonces, permiso. -atino a decir mientras se ponía en pie y, tras dedicarle una sonrisa, se retiró a las cocinas. Natsu sonrió mientras agarraba los platos e iba tras ella, llamando la atención de todos en cuanto abrió la puerta. El peli rosa los miro con fastidio mientras dejaba las cosas en el lavabo.

-Y… que tal? -pregunto por fin Gildartz entre serio y burlón.

-No es mala persona, pero algo me dice que tampoco es alguien normal. -contesto el chico comenzando a lavar los platos que había allí, solo para hacer algo.

-Entonces la vas a mantener vigilada por eso? -inquirió el mayor, recibiendo una mirada rápida verde amarelo. EL hombre rio. -Te cae bien, ¿eh? No vas a usar eso de excusa o si…

-Solo me agrada… -le callo el chico tirándole agua. Gildartz se secó y le dio un golpecito, muy fuerte, en esa zona muy sensible de la espalda, haciendo que un leve rugido se le escapara al peli rosa. Natsu se apoyó a la barra tratando de no llorar. -Itte..

-AH! Se me olvido. -se excuso el hombre algo apenado. Todos lo miraron con una gota, menos el peli rosa que lo hizo molesto, muy molesto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Moo… Levy-chan no es para tanto. -soltó Lucy al teléfono mientras cerraba otro libro y lo colocaba a su lado. Se pasó el teléfono a la otra mano y trato de agarrar otro escrito.-Ya te dije que solo fue una revisión… No. No me paso nada ese día. -Cansada de estirar el brazo se acostó en el suelo y se quedó ahí escuchando. -Aja… No. -comento cansada mientras se daba la vuelta para quedar de espaldas mirando el techo. -Entiendo. ¿Entonces hablamos el domingo… Eh? ¡¿También?! Levy-chan… -comento mirando mal al teléfono cuando sintió algo suave subírsele y acurrucarse en su pecho, sin dudarlo miro hacia abajo y sonrió al notar al curioso gato. -Mañana me cuentas… Happy me recuerda que debemos dormir. Si… también cuídate.

Lucy cerro el teléfono y le paso una mano por la cabeza al gato de un tono curiosamente azulado. EL animal ronroneo con calma contra su pecho, haciendo que ella riera. Con cuidado se giró para que el gato cayera y se levantó mientras se estiraba, dejando el teléfono en una mesita cercana. Lucy agarro el libro que trataba de agarrar y se le quedo mirando antes de suspirar. Sintió algo suave en las piernas y miro sonriente al minino.

-Hai, Happy… -susurro mientras se agachaba a acariciarlo de nuevo. -Que hare con esos chicos… Levy-chan y los viajes de sus padres siempre frustran nuestros planes. Sin mencionar que aún sigo intentando ordenar mis pensamientos con Natsu…. -El gato la miro y tras un salto rápido se subió en la mesa, tirando una pila de libros.-Happy! -El animal maulló y se tiro de nuevo, sentándose al lado de un libro particular. -Eh… No recuerdo haber traído este. -comento Lucy con una sonrisa mientras lo recogía y dejaba el otro -Hace mucho no lo leo… Crees que nos ayude?

-Aye! -Lucy rio ante el peculiar llamado del gato y después bostezo. La rubia miro a la ventana, notando el vendaval que estaba chocando contra el vidrio. Después desvió la mirada a la hora y suspiro rendida.

-Ya son las una? Y mañana tengo clases… -Miro el libro y después al gato.-Leo un poco de esto y después vamos a dormir, vale? -El gato la siguió mirando. -Te doy un pescado?

-Aye! -Lucy negó con la cabeza mientras se dirigía a la cocina, dejando el libro sobre el desayunador. El gato miro por la ventana y después de un rato la siguió, permitiéndole al ser alado que se había asomado en ella emprender vuelo.

.

* * *

 **Listo!**

 **Para ser sincera estuve revisando archivos en mi computadora y me encontre con esto, ya terminado y corregido... No saben lo apenada que me siento por no subirlo antes. Sorry.**

 **Espero les haya gustado.**

 **Hasta otra chicos!**

 **Ciao.**


End file.
